nuevo comienzo y nuevas aventuras de yuuki rito
by Ronnie Byron Valenzuela Meza
Summary: Han pasado 1000 años desde que se organizó el torneo de poder por órdenes de zeno-zama y en la que ganaron son goku y vegeta del universo 7 derrotaron a jiren del universo 11 despues de eso continua la paz en la tierra y el legado de son goku y vegeta entre eso rito yuuki que aventuras le esperan.


Nuevo Comienzo y Nuevas Aventuras de Yuuki Rito

Han pasado 1000 años desde que se organizó el torneo de poder por órdenes de zeno-zama y en la que ganaron son goku y vegeta del universo 7 derrotaron a jiren del universo 11 despues de eso continua la paz en la tierra y el legado de son goku y vegeta entre eso rito yuuki que aventuras le esperan.

Crossover de Dragon Ball Z Y To love Ru

Personajes de esta Historia.

Kurota Yuuki.- será el protagonista de esta historia el es el hermano de yuuki rito y yuuki mikan además de su hermana gemela akane su apariencia es un jovencito de cabello negro y largo y una bufanda en su cuello sus ropas consisten en una camisa negra con mangas largas color blanco y botines azules su carácter es igual a su tátara abuelo son goku tímido e inocente pero a la hora de luchar es un guerrero formidable sus transformaciones es super saiyajin y super saiyajin fase 2 su edad es de 17 años.

Akane Yuuki .- será la coprotagonista de esta historia es la hermana gemela de kurota yuuki de mikan y rito su apariencia es una jovencita rubia con los cabellos hasta los hombros su ropas consisten en un chaleco vaquero falda jean de color azul y unas medias del mismo color con unas botas color marrón su carácter es inocente y graciosa pero aveces puede ser agria sarcástica y burlesca a la hora de luchar sus transformaciones super saijayin y super saijayin fase 2 su edad es de 17 años.

Rito Yuuki .- será el 2do coprotagonista de esta historia es el es hermano de mikan kurota y akane su apariencia es un jovencito de cabellos castaños en varias direcciones su ropa consiste en camisa corta de color marron con pantalón azul y zapatos rojos su personalidad es timida e inocente haciendo que esto delante de una chica se avergüence esta comprometido con la princesa del planeta deviluke lala santalin deviluke y enamorado de su compañera de clases haruna sairenji desde la secundaria sus transformaciones serán super saiyajin y super saiyajin fase 2 su edad es de 16 años.

Mikan Yuuki.- es la ultima de los 4 hermanos su apariencia es una copia de rito pero con el cabello largo y castaño esta amarrado por un moño a pesar de tener 12 años es mas madura de lo normal incluso en secreto esta enamorada de su hermano antes que llegara lala y sus hermanas.

Vegeta Brief Jr.- es el descendiente del príncipe saiyajin vegeta en apariencia es igual a su tátara abuelo su vestimenta es igual a la que uso vegeta en la saga de buu a diferencia de los guantes que sobresalen los dedos en personalidad es igual a su ancestro frio calculador y a la hora de pelear es burlesco y se burla de sus rivales su rival es kurota yuuki con quien a forjado una amistad y una rivalidad su edad es de 17 años.

Haruka Brief.- es la hermana menor de vegeta jr y tátara nieta del príncipe saiyajin su apariencia se aparece a su abuela bulma con el cabello corto de color azul su personalidad es una chica inocente timida y caprichosa tanto que a veces su hermano la odia ella esta enamorada de kurota yuuki desde que eran niños su vestimenta es como la de bra en un vestido rojo con muñequera rojas y botas de color rojo su cabello sujeto con una diadema ella es buena en la informática y mecatronica ella es una buena amiga de yuuki akane su edad es de 15 años

Personajes Secundarios en la Historia

Lala Satalin Deviluke.- es la hija del emperador del universo Gid Lucione Deviluke y princesa del planeta deviluke huyo de la tierra al enterarse que su padre la quería comprometer con otro hombre actualmente es la prometida de rito su personalidad es alegre y risueña y no es timida con nadie como toda gente de deviluke ella tiene una cola distintiva y tiene mas desarrollada sus capacidades físicas su edad 16 años.

Haruna Sairenji.- ella en apariencia es como akane yuuki con el cabello corto hasta los hombros pero su color de pelo es azul ella es compañera de clases de rito y es la chica que esta enamorada de el desde secundaria ella vive con su hermana mayor en un departamento y siente temor a las cosas paranormales es presidenta del club de tenis y delegada de la clase su amistad con lala las une como el amor hacia rito su edad 16 años.

Nana Astar Deviluke .- ella es la segunda princesa del planeta deviluke y hermana de lala y gemela de momo la diferencia entre las dos es que momo es mas pervertida y ella mas calmada su habilidad es de hablar con los animales su edad 15 años.

Konjiki no Yami.- será la antagonista por su otro arco de super darkness ella es la asesina que a intentado matar a rito desde hace un año pero no lo hace ella es la asesina mas famosa del universo después de azenda la tirana ella tiene las habilidades del trans eso quiere decir que puede transformar su cuerpo en cualquier arma siente algo por rito pero debido a su personalidad no puede hacerlo le gusta el takiyaki y la lectura terrestre aparte de su trans posee otras habilidades como transformarse en sirena o volar.

Mea Kurosaki.- ella es la segunda arma trans igual que yami se presenta en la escuela como una estudiante común y corriente posee las misma habilidades de yami ella llego a a la tierra por némesis para convertirla en la asesina que era y terminar el trabajo eliminar a yuuki rito.

Oshizu Murusame.- es la asistente de la doctora mikado y también porque es un fantasma que a vivido por 400 años en apariencia es de pelo largo azul y ojos del mismo color en su pelo lleva unas cintas de color amarillo en forma de lazo haciendo dos colitas que le llegan a los hombros y la doctora mikado le hizo un cuerpo artificial con las misma características de su espíritu sus ropas cuando esta en la escuela se la ve con el uniforme cuando trabaja con la doctora mikado esta con un uniforme de enfermera color rosado su personalidad es que ella es muy amable e inocente su miedo es los perros en su cuerpo artificial tiene 16 años.

Momo Belia Deviluke.- es la hija mas pequeña del emperador gid y hermana de lala y gemela de nana se enamora de rito en to love ru darkness y se centra en crear el plan harem ya que escucho de su hermana lala que no le molestaría compartir a rito con haruna y ella para estar en el futuro con el en apariencia ella es igual a su hermana nana con el pelo rosado corto y ojos del mismo color su personalidad es diferente a la de su hermana nana ella ante todos se muestra como una chica dulce y timida pero esconde otra personalidad ella es demasiado pervertida a tal punto que ella fantasea sexulamente con rito su edad 15 años.

Yui Kotegawa.- es la compañera de clases de rito miembro del comité de disciplina y buenas costumbres del instituto sainan en apariencia yui es una chica delgada estatura mediana cabello negro y largo e ojos marrones en cuanto a su personalidad dentro y fuera de la escuela respeta las reglas le tiene amor a los gatos y ella siempre fantasea con rito al tal punto que sueña con tener una familia con el desde niña yui kotegawa siempre fue odiada por sus compañeros de clases por el carácter que tiene edad 16 años.

Ryoko Mikado.- ella es la enfermera del instituto superior sainan y además ella es una doctora reconocida universalmente su apariencia es una mujer atractiva de pelo rojo y corto ojos verdes y piel clara su vestimenta por lo general es una camisa roja amarrada con un liston blanco en la cintura pantalones azules muy cortos medias muy largas de color azul como las de akane y una bata su personalidad es un poko despreocupada y le gusta hacer bromas a rito para divertirse a su costa sus habilidades es que es una genio en la medicina conoce todo tipo de enfermedades y cuales son su cura además tiene gran conocimiento en las plantas medicinales su edad 28 años.

Rin Kouju.- es la leal y ayudante de saki rin es experta en las artes del kendo y a sido una leal guardespalda de la familia tenjouin ella es generalmente tranquila y muy integra en aparaciencia tiene ojos marrones y el pelo de color negro como los de kotegawa yui tiene el pelo atado como una cola de caballo su personalidad es inexpresiva y fría y su enfado seria hacia rito cuando le hace algo pervertido su edad 17 años.

Run Elsie Jewelria.- run es memoriziana significa que cada que estornuda cambia su parte femenina a masculina apariencia run tiene el cabello de color verde y ojos rojos trabaja de ídol su personalidad es muy alegre y activa por lo que rara vez se ve triste su edad 16 años.

Kyoko Kirisaki.- es mitad humana y mitad alien ella trabaja como idol igual que run su habilidad es que puede crear y lanzar fuego a voluntad propia y tiene su propio programa que es magical kyoko ella en apariencia es igual a haruna y ella tiene distintos tipos de ropa con color rosado su personalidad por sus estudios y trabajo como idol la deprimen pero se alegra cuando escucha las canciones de run ella esta enamorada de rito pero no puede decirle ya que si run se entera terminaría su amistad su edad 17 años.

Tearju Lunatique.- ella creo a oscuridad dorada y formo parte de los asesinos de eden en apariencia físicamente se parece a yami debido a que yami es un clon de ella tearju es una mujer alta de pelo color amarillo y ojos claros verde en personalidad amable simpática con los que la rodean puede llegar a ser muy torpe a veces pero es una buena persona tanto asi que se quiso acercar a yami para recuperar el tiempo perdido su edad es 27 años.

Nemesis.- será la antagonista y villana de esta historia hasta ahora su principal objetivo es hacer que oscuridad dorada recobre su anterior personalidad y asesine a yuuki rito en apariencia es una mujer de baja estatura piel oscuro pelo largo de color negro y ojos amarillos viste siempre una yukata su personalidad es oscura y fría sadica y pervertida e incluso podrá controlar a alguien su edad es desconocida.

Black Kuro.- será el antagonista y villano el es un asesino a sueldo que conocio a oscuridad dorada en el campo de batalla su apariencia es igual a rito solo que es un adolecente alto de piel clara y ojos claros como el gato y cabello negro viste una traje largo de color negro su personalidad es fría y pocas veces muestra sus emociones sus habilidades es un maestro asesino utiliza una pistola de energía llamada hades posee velocidad y resistencia se puede mover de un lado a otro en menos de un segundo incluso esta en la lista de los mas buscado su edad es desconocida.

Pero los gemelos yuuki estarán dispuestos a pelear con todos los enemigos de su hermano rito.

Kurota y akane volverán a ver a sus hermanos después de 10 años de ausencia pero habrá cosas

que ellos no saben aunque estarán dispuesto a todo por proteger a su hermano.

Nemesis y sus secuaces intentaran todo para que oscuridad dorada mate a rito.

Nuevo Comienzo y Nuevas Aventuras de Yuuki Rito

Prologo

Opening de la 1ra Temporada de To Love Ru y DBZ Kai

Han pasado 1000 años del torneo de poder el cual organizo zeno-zama donde el cual termino con la victoria del universo 7 donde se uso las super dragon ball y se revivieron a los universos eliminados después de eso nuestro héroes regresaron a la tierra y celebraron su victoria después de ese acontecimiento todos habían fallecido y ahora está la nueva generación de guerreros que protegerá la tierra.

 **En la ciudad de sainan**

En una casa se encontraba dormido un chico llamado rito yuuki su edad es de 16 años un poco musculoso y pesa 60 kg alado de el estaba la 3ra princesa del planeta deviluke momo como en la serie siempre se le a metido en su cama para hacer que su otra personalidad de carnívoro sexual despierte ella esta empeñada en crear una harem a rito ya que ella cree que cuando rito se case con lala el podrá tener a todas las chicas que quiera pues en su creencia el rey puede tener concubinas esta amaneciendo en sainan y comienza los problemas para el chico.

Rito: momo que haces aquí en mi cama te lo he dicho muchas veces que no te metas en mi habitación.

Momo: hay rito-san tu habilidad esta muy medida y si sigue todo perfecto puedo conseguir el harem para ti.

Rito: m-momo que cosas dices mientras se sonroja no puedes hacer esto porque aquí la poligamia es prohibida solo puedo tener una esposa.

Momo: cuando rito-san sea el próximo rey de deviluke las leyes en la tierra ya no interferirán ya que un rey puede tener sus concubinas.

Momo decía esto mientras se le acercaba a rito pero antes que esto ocurra entro la gemela de momo pero lo que vio no le agrado nada.

Nana: que estas haciendo a estas horas de la mañana bestia pervertida a momo.

Rito: n-nana no es lo que parece momo entro en mi cuarto y aaaaaah.

Nana: mientras lo ahorcaba haciendo una llave quien te va a creer esa mentira todos los hombres son unas bestias sexuales no solo te conformas con hacerle eso a anue si no que a otras chicas decía esto mientras lo seguía ahorcando.

Lo que nadie se espero fue la siguiente reacción de rito.

Rito: n-nana suéltame ahora mientras lo decía con vos enojada.

Nana: crees que te voy a soltar maldita bestia depravada

Rito: la ultima vez nana suéltame.

Nana: y si no lo hago que me haras.

Después de lo que nana dijo comenzó un ligero temblor en la casa mientras en la cocina estaba mikan y lala esperando a que bajaran rito momo y nana cuando de pronto sintieron el temblor

Mikan y lala: q-que esta sucediendo.

Peke: lala-sama siento un inmenso poder y proviene de la habitación de rito-dono.

Lala y mikan: que estas diciendo peke

Mientras en la Habitacion de rito

Nana al sentir eso miro quien era el responsable para ver con profundo terror a rito ya que lo había soltado de su agarre y miro al pelinaranja que había cambiado de apariencia sus ojos de color negro a color verde esmeraldas su cabello que estaba en todas las direcciones estaba puntiagudo y una aura de color dorado que lo envolvía y tenia la mirada fría reflejada en nana.

Momo: rito-san estas bien.

Nana: que que le paso a esta bestia porque cambio de apariencia y me mira de esa forma tan fría

En otro lado de sainan en la casa de la enfermera Mikado y donde estaba Tearju y Oshizu.

Ozhizu estaba con sus labores cuando sintió que su piel se erizaba y dejo caer los documentos que estaba arreglado de la dr mikado

Mikado: oshizu cariño que sucede te pusistes nerviosa y dejastes caer las cosas.

Oshizu: lo siento mikado-sensei pero es que sentí un poder enorme y se me puso la piel de gallina es casi como el poder que expulso yami-chan al transformase en darkness pero este no es poder maligno si no que transmite una calidez y esperenza.

Mikado: estas segura oshizu pues yo no siento nada.

Oszhizu: si mikado-sensei estoy segura pero este poder supera mas al de darkness

Mientras la doctora y su enfermera hablaban de eso tearju estaba trabajando en un proyecto

Tearju: por fin termine fue difícil hacer esto pero estos arcillos quedaran bien hechos solo lo usaremos en una situación muy critica.

Mientras en la nave de Oscuridad Dorada

Yami estaba vistiendo para ir al instituto y estaba bajando para desayunar cuando sintió un poder enorme pero no sabia de donde provenia y de quien era.

Yami: de quien es este poder es enorme y mas poderoso que cuando estaba en mi estado darkness.

En el centro de la ciudad de Sainan en el departamento de Mea Kurosaki

Mea estaba preparándose para ir al instituto y ver a nana ya que su maestra nemesis no se comunicaba con ella cuando estaba desayunando sintió un poder que emanaba alguien pero no sabia quien pensaba que era su yami-oneechan pero no era ella se sentía mas aterrador que sobrepasaba sus poderes con facilidad.

Mea: de quien es este poder aterrador que supera por mucho nuestro trans a yami-oneechan y a mi no se que esta pasando.

Mea: que nos prepara el futuro.

Mientras en la habitación de rito

Momo y nana estaba nerviosas asustadas y aterradas no podían hablar porque sus cuerdas vocales estaban paralizadas debido a lo que estaban presenciando yuuki rito aquel chico que pensaron que era débil inútil e indeciso cambio de apariencia con solo enojarse pero eso solo duro unos segundos ya que rito volvió a la normalidad y se desmayo

Momo: rito-san responde rito-san nana ayúdame llama a onee-sama y a mikan-chan para que nos ayude.

Nana no podía moverse de lo aterrada que estaba al ver la imagen de rito con esa apariencia y mirándola de manera fría como si la quisiera matar

Momo: nana nana

Nana: que

Momo: has lo que te dije llama a onee-sama y mikan para que nos ayuden con rito-san.

Nana fue hacer lo que le dijo momo llama a lala y a mikan y ella cuando llegaron vieron a rito desmayado y respirando agitadamente

Lala: rito que fue lo que te paso

Mikan: nana momo que fue lo que sucedió porque esta rito jadeando y respirando con dificultad.

Ninguna de las princesas podría responder eso ya que no sabía que decirle a mikan que le pasó a su hermano.

Mientras en una ciudad de Francia

En un departamento estaban dos hermanos gemelos solo que su diferencia era que ellos eran un chico con el cabello negro y largo y la chica era de cabello rubio y largo hasta los hombros asi sus nombres kurota y akane estaban en la mesa platicando con su madre ringo yuuki.

Ringo: bueno muchachos ustedes regresaran a japon a conocer a sus dos hermanos.

Kurota: por qué quieres que nosotros regresemos a japon a conocer a rito y a mikan yo no tengo ganas de ir a japon.

Akane: nii-san no seas grosero con oka-san además no es mala idea regresar a japón a conocer a nuestros dos hermanos.

Kurota: sabes que no tengo ganas de ir a japon akane estoy bien aquí además a conocer a un hermano que por culpa de unos extraterrestres por poco destruyen la tierra.

Ringo: kurota debes entender que tu hermano rito no es experto en el combate como tu y akane además ustedes han logrado el estado básico del super saiyajin ya que han entrenado desde pequeños.

Akane: lo que dice oka-san es verdad además sabemos por oka-san que hay alguien que lo quiere eliminar y si te preocupas por oponentes debe estar vegeta-kun y esa chica llamada yami además no hay que preocuparse nosotros podemos con esas idiotas.

Ringo: hay akane has salido diferente solo piensas en pelear.

Kurota: está bien oka-san iremos a japon para cuando es el viaje además a pasado mucho desde que no veo a vegeta ni entreno con él y a haruka.

Ringo: bueno su viaje será para después de una semana asi que vayan preparando las cosas porque iran a japon.

Kurota y akane: hai oka-san.

Sin saberlo y no pudiendo controlar sus emociones rito se transformó dejando a las hermanas gemelas delukvianas en shock.

Por otra parte rito no sabe nada de la transformación del super saiyajin ni de sus hermanos gemelos mayores que beneficios o consecuencias traerá la llegada de ellos.

Véanlo en el siguiente capítulo de un nuevo comienzo y nuevas aventuras de yuuki rito.

Insertar el Ending 1 de DBZ KAI

Nuevo comienzo y nuevas aventuras de yuuki rito.

Voz de kurota: Hola soy kurota.

Mi madre y mi hermana akane me convencieron de volver a japon a pesar que no quería

Pero que habrá pasado con rito y por qué se desmayó.

Nana y momo son las únicas que lo saben y no diran nada

En el próximo capítulo de nuevo comienzo y nuevas aventuras de yuuki rito será

El regreso de los luchadores gemelos kurota y akane entran en escena.

Voz de akane: por fin volveremos a ver a nuestros hermanos y tener una gran aventura.

Niveles de Poder de los Protagonistas

Kurota Yuuki: estado base 900.000

Kurota Yuuki: Super Saiyajin 5´.000.000

Kurota Yuuki: Super Saiyajin Fase 2 14´.000.000

Akane Yuuki: estado base 900.000

Akane Yuuki: Super Saiyajin 4´.000.000

Akane Yuuki: Super Saiyajin Fase 2 13´.000.000

Rito Yuuki: estado base 700.000

Rito Yuuki: Super Saiyajin 2´.000.000

Rito Yuuki: Super Saiyajin Fase 2 11´.000.000

Mikan Yuuki: estado base 250

Vegeta Brief jr: estado base 900.000

Vegeta: Super Saiyajin 5´.000.000

Vegeta: Super Saiyajin Fase 2 14´.000.000

Haruka Brief: estado base 500.000

Haruka Brief: Super Saiyajin 2´.000.000

Lala Satalin Deviluke: 150.000

Nana Aster Deviluke: 80.000

Momo Belia Deviluke: 50.000

Konjiki no Yami: estado base 10.000

Trasformada en darkness 900.000

Mea Kurosaki: estado base 10.000

Transformada para pelear 890.000

Nemesis: estado base 10.000

Transformada en materia oscura 1´.000.000

Black Kuro: estado base 10.000

Haruna Sairenji: 10 de poder

Yui Kotegawa: 5 de poder

Run Elsia Jewerlia: 20 de poder

Kyoko Kirisaki: 1.500 de poder

Tearj Lunatique: 6 de poder

Mikado Ryoko: 7 de poder

Rin Koujo : 16 de poder

Oshizu Murusame: 20 de poder debido a sus poderes telequineticos.

En el prólogo de un nuevo comienzo y nuevas aventuras de yuuki rito.

Rito se enojó tanto con nana por maltratarlo a tal punto que se transformó en super saiyajin delante de las princesas delukvianas pero su transformación solo duro segundos después se desmayó ahora las princesas están preocupadas porque nunca habían visto esa personalidad de rito

Mientras en un departamento de Francia dos hermanos gemelos platicaban con su mama ringo yuuki acerca de su vuelta a japon para conocer a sus hermanos aunque al principio el pelinegro se negaba su madre y hermana lo convencieron.

Que sucederá cuando rito y mikan conozcan a sus hermanos mayores descúbranlo ahora

Nuevo Comienzo y Nuevas Aventuras de Yuuki Rito

Introducir opening de la 1ra temporada de to love ru y DBZ KAI

Capítulo 1.

Hoy presentamos: el regreso de los luchadores gemelos kurota y akane entran en escena.

En la habitación de rito.

Lala, mikan, momo y nana estaban en el cuarto de rito la razón pues mikan mando a nana a despertar a rito pero las cosas no salieron bien ya que momo estaba semidesnuda y nana viendo eso pues le echo la bronca a rito hasta comenzarlo a golpearlo aunque rito le dijo que lo soltara pues ella no lo escucho y ahora hay esta el chico tirado en el suelo sudando y respirando con dificultad.

Mikan: que paso aquí nana momo porque rito esta en el suelo sudando y respirando con dificultad no tuvistes algo que ver momo.

Momo: etto no mikan-san pues yo estaba eee como decirlo.

Nana: pues yo vine a despertar a esta bestia y encontré a momo semidesnuda y pues lo golpee duro a rito pues el estaba huyendo de mi eso es todo.

Momo: si mikan-san eso es verdad.

Peke: lala-sama pues estoy seguro que el poder que se expulso fue de esta habitación ase 5 minutos.

Lala: estas seguro peke yo pensé que era fuera de la casa

Peke: si lala-sama esa energía le pertenecia a rito-dono

Lala: no será que estas descompuesto peke rito es un humano normal es imposible que tuviera poderes.

Peke: esta bien lala-sama usted tiene razón puede que me haiga equivocado.

Lala: no es asi mikan nana momo.

Nana y Momo: hai onee-sama

Mikan: si lala mi hermano es un simple terrícola nosotros no tendríamos poderes eso es inconcebible:

Mientras en el centro de París Francia.

Los dos hermanos se encontraban paseando por las calles de parís comiendo un helado mientras pensaban en lo que les dijo su madre.

FLASHBACK.

Después de que su madre ringo dijera que debían regresar a japon a pesar de las negaciones de kurota de regresar el mismo pelinegro acepto ir a japon a conocer a sus hermanos.

Ringo: me alegra escuchar eso de parte de ti kurota sé que no te entusiasma por lo que paso hace un año pero puedes entrenar a rito para que sea fuerte como ustedes.

Kurota: tú crees eso oka-san yo dudo mucho que el quiera aceptarlo además estoy seguro que no sabe nada del super saiyajin además por lo que me contaste tiene a un montón de chicas y no hace nada además no sé cómo lo tomara.

Akane: nii-san no seas asi con oka-san si lo entrenamos pues puede que esta vez si pueda en una pelea solo además acuérdate que para estar a este nivel entrenamos mucho con pikoro-sensei.

Kurota: si akane lo que digas está bien.

Ringo: pero me gustaría que no se transformaran en super saiyajin los hace ver muy rebeldes.

Kurota/Akane: oka-san por favor no nos pidas eso te pareces mucho a la abuelita milk:

Ringo: jajajajajajaja esta bien solo no llamen la atención de acuerdo.

Akane: hai oka-san.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

Los gemelos se sentaron en una banca del parque estaban pensando si era correcto regresar a japon ya que la mayor parte de su infancia y adolescencia la pasaron en Francia con su madre pero no sabia como afrontar a la prometida de su hermano mas sus cuñadas.

Akane: vamos nii-san no te preocupes todo estará bien además no hay nada de que preocuparnos nosotros somos mas fuertes que ellas.

Kurota: no es eso akane solo que no se lo que siento regresar a japon a conocer a dos hermanos que no saben nada de nosotros y nosotros de ellos.

Akane: con que era eso tranquilo si mientras lo abrazaba sabes que estaremos juntos y nada pasara además si cualquier cosa que nos quieran hacer daño nosotros daremos pelea recuerda que somos descendientes del abuelo goku.

Kurota: creo que tienes razón akane.

Akane: será mejor irnos ya esta siendo tarde y mama puede preocuparse.

Kurota: si tienes razón.

Ellos se iban del parque caminando sin saber que akane guarda un secreto que nadie sabia solo ella estaba enamorada de su hermano gemelo desde niños.

Mientras en la casa de los hermanos yuuki.

Después del alboroto en la habitación de rito ya que al soudicho entre las cuatros ayudaron al pelinaranja acostarlo en la cama y se fueron al comedor donde estaban desayunando para ir a clases.

En la mesa se sentía una tensión grande lala y mikan estaban intrigadas por lo que paso y mas lo que dijo peke las dejo más intrigadas en el caso de momo y nana era distinto razón pues ellas estaban nerviosas por lo que acaba de suceder.

Momo quería que rito explotara su técnica de apetito sexual pero no eso mientras nana se preguntaba qué era eso primera vez en su vida que veía alguien con ese poder aura dorada cabello dorado erizado hasta arriba y ojos color esmeraldas con solo recordarlo se asustaba mas.

Lala: tranquilas chicas rito se recuperara vamos a la escuela se nos hace tarde.

Momo Nana Mikan: hai onee-sama/lala san

En el Instituto Superior Sainan.

Lala momo y nana ivan caminando para ir al instituto ya que mikan se fue a su secundaria todas ivan en un incómodo silencio hasta que apareció una peliazul

Haruna: hola lala momo y nana como están buenos días.

Lala: hola haruna.

Nana: hola haruna.

Momo: hola sairenji-san.

Haruna: y porque están preocupadas donde esta yuuki-kun le paso algo.

Lala y momo: no haruna/sairenji-san es que rito esta enfermo tiene resfrio eso es todo.

Nana: si sairenji no tienes que preocuparte de esa bestia no le pasara nada.

Lala y momo: las dos gritaron a nana

Nana: ¿qué? solo digo la verdad

Lala: recuerda que no debes hablar asi de rito.

Nana: esta bien anue no le dire asi a rito.

Mientras todas ivan caminando se ivan integrando al grupo risa momioka y su amiga mio que entre las 2 comenzaron a tocar los pechos de haruna en eso se integro yui kotegawa y reprendio a risa y mio por sus falta de ética y moral después run ren saruyama que pregunto a lala donde estaba rito y ella le respondio que estaba enfermo con resfriado.

En las aulas de clases.

Todos estaban en sus respectivos puestos ya que su sensei entro y lo que dijo alegro a muchos de sus compañeros

Honekawa: buenos días chicos como saben hoy faltara su compañero de clases yuuki rito.

Los chicos: que cosa dijo honekawa-sensei.

Honekawa: asi es chicos como sabran su compañero yuuki-kun esta resfriado y no estará hoy.

Todos los chicos: yajuuuuuuuuuuu por fin yuuki no vendrá hoy ahora si tendremos oportunidad con lala y todas las chicas.

Las chicas: todos son unos pervertidos ni lo sueñen.

Honekawa: chicos por favor no peleen además deben comportarse ustedes están en un salón de clases no en un bar así que contrólense.

Todos: hai honekawa-sensei.

Todos los varones estaban asustados ya que era la primera vez que su sensei se enojaba hasta algunos sintieron ganas de ir al baño.

Yui/Haruna: estará bien yuuki-kun.

Mientras en el salón de momo y nana de 1-C

Momo y nana estaban pensativas en la hora de clases por lo ocurrido en la mañana con rito no podían entender que fue lo que paso de seguro era un mal sueño o un espejismo o una alucinación es imposible que el fuera eso.

Ya era la hora de receso todos habían salido de sus aulas las chicas estaban hablando de cosas triviales mientras almorzaban pero se sentía un vacio ya que faltaba rito yuuki.

En la aula de 1-C estaban momo y nana de pronto llegaron yami y mea.

Mea: hola nana-chan momo-chan que les pasa están pensativas.

Yami: lo que dice mea es verdad están pensativas acaso le paso algo a yuuki rito ya que el es mi objetivo a matar.

Mea: yami-onee-chan no puedes matar a rito-senpai todavía hasta que me haiga lambido.

Yami/Nana: que estás diciendo mea eso nunca.

Momo: tranquilícense rito-san está enfermo eso es todo.

Mientras en la habitación de rito

El chico se había despertado y vio que era su reloj de la mesita de noche y eran las 11:45 am se sorprendió de que durmiera tanto después recordó que nana lo vio con momo y comenzó ahorcarlo y de ahí no recuerda nada más se levantó de la cama y fue a la cocina a ver si había comida.

Rito: no puede ser no hay nada aquí debe ser una broma.

Pues si en la nevera no había nada y para decepción del chico solo había verduras y un jugo de naranja a medio frasco.

Después de beber lo último de jugo el pelinaranja salió ya vestido a caminar un rato y a ver si compraba algo para el desayuno ya que tenía mucha hambre y pues paro en un restaurante pidió de sukiyaki y como sorpresa se comió 4 platos la gente lo veía a la velocidad que comía después de pagar se fue.

Rito: no entiendo porque me comí 4 platos y no me siento con llenura que me paso por qué me siento de esta manera.

Mientras el estaba pensaba eso y se quedó dormido de nuevo.

Las chicas ya habían regresado a casa después de terminar las clases y la casa se encontraba vacía pensaban que rito estaba pero cuando las cuatros chicas subieron a la habitación del pelinaranja no estaba su cama estaba arreglada

Chicas: donde esta rito.

Mientras en el parque donde está el muchacho un guardia paso por ahí lo despertó asustado el pelinaranja lo golpeo de una patada en la cara.

Guardia: que rayos te pasa chico me golpeaste fuerte.

Rito: lo siento señor disculpe no era mi intención golpearlo.

Guardia: entiendo pero te dire algo esto no es una cama si no un parque asi que anda a casa antes que te detenga.

Rito: hai

Mientras el pelinaranja caminaba por la calle alguien lo iba siguiendo y era una un cuervo pero sacaba un aura demasiada maligna.

Vos desconocida: jajajajajaaja asi que oscuridad dorada no termina el trabajo de eliminar a yuuki rito jajajaaja será divertido que ella vuelva hacer la misma asesina de siempre.

En la casa de los hermanos yuuki.

Las chicas estaban preocupadas por el ya eran las 8 pm y el no regresaba será que le paso algo.

Mientras caminaban de un lado a otro la puerta se abrió dejando ver al pelinaranja.

Rito: hola chicas ya estoy en casa.

Lala: rito decía ella mientras corria y se tiraba encima de el.

Rito: está bien lala ya estoy salvo y sano.

Momo/Mikan : estas bien rito/rito-san.

Rito: si estoy bien chicas.

Nana: estas seguro bestia.

Rito: si nana mientras se le salía una gota de sudor en la frente.

Ya a pasado 1 semana desde que rito se transformó delante de momo y nana como resultado momo ya no iba a su habitación para que hacer cosas pervertidas con el muchacho.

Nana tampoco iba a despertarlo ya que si lo hacía se encontraría con una desagradable sorpresa.

Es sábado en la tarde asi que no hay clases rito decide pasar tiempo con su papa mientras las muchachas se quedan en casa iba a comprar takiyaki cuando siente una presencia detrás de el era nada más que yami que había transformado su mano en una cuchilla y por suerte rito la esquivo pero el cuchillo corto el vidrio de una dulcería.

Rito: yami que es lo que haces acaso todavía intentas matarme.

Yami: por supuesto yuuki rito tu vida me pertenece y creo que es hora de culminar mi trabajo.

Mientras yami lo atacaba por supuesto que el pelinaranja los esquivaba pero a la muchacha algo se le hacía raro cuando lo quería intentar apuñalar o aplastar el desaparecía y aparecía en otro lado no entendía que pasaba así que decidió dejarlo.

Yami: parece que has mejorado yuuki rito eres más veloz que antes que has estado haciendo cuando estuviste enfermo.

Rito: no se de que hablas yami

Yami: aunque seas veloz no quiere decir que no tomare tu vida algún dia me pertenecerá tu vida y nadie podrá impedirlo.

Yami se fue del lugar mientras rito se quedaba viendo después de todo lo que hizo por ella y aun intenta matarlo.

Aeropuerto Internacional de Sainan.

En el aeropuerto se podría ver a mucha gente pero en especial a dos jovencitos que daban mucho de hablar eran los gemelos yuuki la gente pensaba que eran actores o artistas pero no tal como dijo su madre ringo ellos irían a japon y llegaron salieron del aeropuerto y fueron a coger un taxi pues akane le había sugerido a su hermano ir volando pero el pelinegro aseguro que si iban volando llamarían la atención de las personas.

En el taxi que estaban viajando.

Akane: ya llegamos nii-san estaremos en casa.

Kurota: si akane se nota que estas emocionada pero la pregunta es sabes como se lo tomaran rito mikan y las princesas.

Akane: hay nii-san eres grosero mientras inflaba sus mejillas que la hacían ver adorable.

Kurota: eres tan adorable akane.

Akane: nii-san baka mientras se sonroja y lo abofetea.

Kurota: qué diablos te pasa akane estás loca porque hicistes eso.

Akane: lo siento nii-san discúlpame.

Kurota: estas bien akane pero no lo vuelvas hacer.

Mientras ellos iban a casa una nueva aventura y futuras peleas les preparan a estos jóvenes véalo en el próximo episodio de nuevo comienzo y nuevas aventuras de yuuki rito

Insertar Ending de 1ra Temporada de To Love Ru

Un Nuevo Comienzo y Nuevas Aventuras de Yuuki Rito.

Voz de kurota: hola soy kurota mikan y rito saben la verdad de que somos sus hermanos.

Voz de mikan: usted son nuestros hermanos mayores.

Kurota/Akane: sí.

Voz de rito: pero pensé que mama no tenía más hijos aparte de nosotros

Kurota: pues mama se olvidó de mencionarlo.

Akane: bueno mañana comenzaremos clases iremos al mismo instituto que tu rito.

Voz de kurota: iremos al mismo instituto que rito pero hay algo raro siento muchos ki más aya del humano normal.

Voz de Akane: si tienes razón nii-san pero quien es esa chica y porque quiere matar a rito-nii

Voz de Yami: esta vez si te matare yuuki rito por pervertido.

Voz de Kurota/Akane: ni te atrevas maldita.

En el próximo capítulo de nuevo comienzo y nuevas aventuras de yuuki rito será la verdad revelada y una hermosa chica con gran poder akane vs yami no se lo pierdan.

Yami: esa chica no es normal tiene un poder abrumador.

Akane: ahora veras lo que te pasara por querer hacerle algo a un miembro de mi familia.

En el capítulo anterior anterior de nuevo comienzo y nuevas aventuras de yuuki rito

Después del acontecimiento donde las muchachas presenciaron la transformación de rito en su habitación todo esta raro ahora ninguna sabe que pensar o decir lala y mikan siguen intrigadas.

En las afueras del aeropuerto de saínan se dirigían 2 gemelos a casa a conocer a sus hermanos.

Como se lo tomara rito y mikan cuando sepa que su mama tuvo dos hijos antes de ellos véanlo ahora.

Nuevo Comienzo y Nuevas Aventuras de Yuuki Rito

Opening de To Love Ru 1ra Temporada.

Capítulo 2.

Hoy presentamos: la verdad revelada y una hermosa chica con gran poder akane vs yami.

Casa de los hermanos Yuuki 8:30 pm.

Como rito ya había llegada de su paseo hace menos de 30 minutos y las chicas estuvieron preocupadas por el bueno a su manera.

Lala se tiro a los brazos de él.

Mikan y momo bueno ella le preguntaron si estaba bien.

Y nana como siempre con su apodo de bestia.

Afuera de la casa yuuki un taxi se parqueo y del auto bajaron dos chicos gemelos y después de pagar al chofer.

El taxista se iba y dejaron a los chicos afuera ellos estaban nerviosos ya que estaban en un casa en la que nunca han vivido.

Akane: nii-san es hora de conocer a nuestros hermanos menores.

Kurota: si pero estoy nervioso no lo sé akane crees que se una buena idea.

Akane: tranquilo nii-san sabes que estaremos juntos mientras le tomaba de la mano.

El pelinegro se ruborizo por el acto que hizo su hermana gemela.

Kurota: está bien akane entremos.

Akane: si nii-san.

En el comedor.

Los hermanos yuuki estaban en la mesa cenando junto a las princesas y celine, mikan y las hermanas deviluke miraban con asombro y desconcierto como rito devoraba la comida a una velocidad que no pareciera fin estaba en su quinto plato.

Mikan: vaya rito tiene un apetito voraz y esto a que se deberá ya que el acostumbra a comer solo dos platos pero son cinco debe haber algo raro.

Lala: sinceramente me siento algo intrigada rito está comiendo como si no tuviera fin a que se deberá esto.

Celine: mau mau.

Momo: rito-san esta así desde lo que ocurrió esta mañana no sé si deba contralarse ya que esto puede ser malo para cuando salga a una cita y no arruinar el plan harem.

Nana: esto es asqueroso desde cuando esta bestia come de esa manera de seguro esta asi por lo que se quedó sin energía de seguro eso.

Esos eran los pensamientos de las chicas hacia rito pues era la primera vez que veían eso del pelinaranja cuando alguien toco la puerta.

Mikan se dirigió a la puerta ya que ella dijo que iba abrirla.

Mikan: si que se les ofrece.

Akane: esta es la casa de los hermanos yuuki.

Mikan: si esta es que se le ofrece.

Kurota: venimos de parte de ringo yuuki.

Mikan: como conocen a mama.

Kurota: adentro te explicaremos podemos pasar.

Mikan: si pasen por favor.

Kurota/Akane: gracias.

Mientras los gemelos ya estaban adentro mikan los guiaba al comedor ellos estaba sorprendidos pues esta era la casa que decía su madre ringo pero en los pensamientos sintieron tres ki pero estaban debajo de sus poderes.

Kurota: akane sientes esos ki.

Akane: si nii-san son de las tres princesas de deviluke pero están debajo de nosotros sin el super saiyajin les ganaríamos en el menor esfuerzo.

Kurota: akane no lo sé pero estoy seguro que esas nos descubrirán nuestros poderes tarde o temprano.

Akane: no sé por qué estas nervioso si ellas no pueden hacer nada además si su padre es el rey del universo pues lo enfrentaremos.

Kurota: esta muchacha no sabes si él es más poderoso que nosotros.

Akane: creo que se te están yendo las agallas no se supone que eres el guerrero más poderoso o caso estabas mintiendo nii-san

Kurota: de qué diablos estás hablando chiquilla insolente pues claro que lo soy solo que no sabemos cómo es el poder del rey de deviluke.

Mientras ellos conversaban bajo para que su hermanita más pequeña no los oyera ya habían llegado al comedor.

Mikan: bueno parece que tenemos invitados.

Todos: eeeeh de que hablas mikan.

Los gemelos pasaron al comedor y cuando peke los vio pues se puso azul del miedo ya que el podía sentir el poder de los gemelos.

Peke: esto no es cierto su poder sobrepasa por completo el de lala-sama y sus hermanas y zastin e incluso están a la par con el rey deviluke dijo el robot dentro de su propio pensamiento.

Lala: quienes son ellos mikan-chan.

Rito: mikan quienes son ellos te he dicho que no dejes entrar a personas extrañas.

Momo/Nana: si mikan di quienes son esos chicos.

Akane: bueno disculpen la molestia es que venimos de parte de ringo yuuki.

Rito: de parte de mama y eso a que se debe.

Kurota: bueno nosotros hablaremos con rito y mikan sin que nadie interrumpa.

Mikan/Rito: con nosotros para qué.

Akane: eso lo sabrán hay un lugar en privado para hablar sin que interrumpan.

Rito: bueno esta mi habitación podremos ir.

Mikan: si la habitación de rito.

Kurota/Akane: si está bien

Mientras se dirigían a la habitación rito les dijo a las tres princesas que no fueran a su habitación y que se quedaran hay en la sala.

Lala y nana obedecieron pero momo quería escuchar la conversación tal vez se trataban de algún que otro asesino del espacio que quería asesinar a rito ya que estaban yami y mea.

Lala: de que querrán hablar esos gemelos a rito.

Nana: de seguro nada importante otro problema que tuvo esa bestia.

Lala: nana que te he dicho de decirle así a rito.

Nana: pero anue es la verdad.

Lala: nana si sigues así tendrás que disculparte.

Nana: está bien anue no le volveré a decir asi a rito.

Mientras lala reprendía a nana por ser una chica malcriada momo en puntillas subio la escalera y se puso de lado de la puerta de su rito-san a escuchar la conversación.

En la habitación del pelinaranja.

Los gemelos y rito con mikan despejaron un poco el centro de la habitación para poder hablar.

Rito: esta bien ahora si podemos hablar dígannos que saben de mi madre y como la conocen.

Mikan: rito tranquilo ya lo diran.

Akane: bueno déjenme presentarme yo soy akane yuuki tengo 17 años.

Kurota: yo soy kurota yuuki tengo 17 años.

Mikan: esperen tienen nuestro apellido es imposible no será que mama los adopto.

Akane: no mikan-chan no es eso.

Rito: y entonces que es no me digan que ustedes.

Kurota: si parece que no eres tonto akane y yo somos sus hermanos mayores.

Mikan/Rito: ¿qué?

Akane: nii-san no tuviste que ser directo y grosero.

Mikan: es imposible.

Kurota: pues no es imposible porque si somos sus hermanos mayores somos hijos de ringo yuuki y saiba yuuki.

Afuera de la habitación.

Momo estaba en shock pues estaba intentando procesar información sobre lo que escucho que esos chicos que llegaron eran hermanos de sangre de rito y mikan hijos del mismo padre y madre.

Momo: no es cierto esos chicos que están hay son hermanos de rito-san y mikan- san será que esto afectara el plan harem con ellos aquí.

Adentro en la habitación.

Mikan: como sucedió pensé que rito y yo éramos los únicos hijos.

Rito: yo también mama nunca conto de esto a nosotros.

Kurota: bueno a mama se le paso por alto.

Akane: nii-san no seas grosero yo les contare lo que paso es.

Flashback.

En el departamento los chicos platicaban con su mama sobre la ida a japon.

Akane: oka-san solo por curiosidad saben ellos que tu tienes otros hijos mas.

Ringo: no ellos no lo saben además ahora están listos para que los conozcan ustedes estuvieron con ellos antes de venirse aquí a Francia eso fue hace 10 años.

Kurota: entonces dices que ellos han madurado para saber la verdad.

Ringo: si kurota ellos podrán entenderlo.

Akane: y oto-san lo sabe también que estamos aquí.

Ringo: si cariño el lo sabe además también deberían visitar a su padre cuando estén en japon.

Kurota/Akane: si madre lo haremos

Ringo: solo quiero que me prometan algo.

Kurota/Akane: que es.

Ringo: protejan a sus hermanos y especialmente a rito ya que ahora que es prometido de esa chica del espacio y sabiendo que esas chicas las tales yami y mea lo quieren asesinar pues me preocupa cada dia mas.

Kurota: no te preocupes mama con nosotros esas nunca intentaran dañar a rito.

Akane: si mama si ellas quieren pelean con gusto la daremos le demostraremos porque nosotros somos mas fuertes que ellas mientras se transformaba en super saiyajin.

Kurota: si eso me agrada akane mientras el se transformaba en super saiyajin también imitando a su hermana gemela.

Decir que ringo yuuki estaba mas orgullosa de ellos era poco tal vez si fue una buena idea que ellos se fueran a japon a proteger a sus hermanos y mas para entrenar a rito.

Fin del Flashback.

Mikan: entonces papa lo sabia también porque el lo oculto.

Kurota: ya te lo dijo akane ustedes no habían madurado para entender la situación por mi parecer ustedes están mas que sorprendidos por la revelación.

Rito: por supuesto que si es muy repentino que dos chicos vengan a esta hora de la noche a decir que son nuestros hermanos.

Akane: tranquilícense podrán hablar con mama para que afirme lo que dije pero nosotros iremos a descansar donde papa.

Mikan: a esta hora por que no se quedan además por que mañana tiene clase rito y tal vez hablaría con el director.

Kurota: bueno no es mala idea iremos mañana hablar con el director.

Mikan: bueno esta decidido ustedes se quedaran aquí ire arreglar la habitación de mama y papa.

Antes de que mikan se dirija a la puerta akane dijo algo que desconcertó a todos.

Akane: cierto parece que tenemos compañía y escucho todo.

Kurota: a que te refieres viendo extraño a su hermana.

Akane abrió la puerta y encontró a una pelirrosada que cayó graciosamente de cara al piso de la habitación.

Momo: auch auch eso si me dolio aya aya.

Rito: m-momo que haces aquí pensé que estabas abajo.

Mikan: por lo visto te gusta meterte donde no te conviene momo

Momo: pensé que era algún asesino que quería tu vida rito-san.

Kurota: que dices es mi hermano yo nunca le podría hacer eso.

Momo: no te creo.

Akane: tranquila si además hay invitadas debemos presentarnos con ellas.

Los chicos iban bajando las escaleras y entraron la sala donde estaban lala y nana viendo televisión junto con celine que estaba dormida.

Lala: parece que termino la conversación entre ellos.

Nana: lo ves anue esa bes digo rito esta bien.

Nana estaba azul del miedo cuando le iba a decir bestia a rito enfrente de su hermana.

Nana: anue da miedo cuando se enoja peor si insulto a esa bestia pensó en sus adentros.

Rito: bueno quiero decir algo y presentarle a alguien.

Lala/Nana: a quienes.

Mikan: bueno ellos dos son nuestros hermanos kurota y akane.

Lala/Nana:¿qué?

Kurota: hola soy kurota yuuki mientras les hacia una reverencia.

Nana: que es hermano de la bestia.

Akane: que has dicho mientras fruncia el ceño y le salía una venita en la frente.

Lala: nana que acabamos de discutir.

Nana: lo siento anue.

Akane: soy akane yuuki hermana de kurota rito y mikan.

Lala: yo soy lala satalin deviluke princesa del planeta deviluke y prometida de rito.

Nana: soy nana aster deviluke segunda princesa del planeta deviluke dijo mientras miraba con el ceño fruncida a la hermana de kurota.

Momo: soy momo belia deviluke tercera princesa del planeta deviluke.

Kurota: bueno como lo saben nosotros akane y yo nos quedaremos aquí no queremos ningún problema con ustedes.

Akane: es verdad nosotros no queremos pelear con ninguna de ustedes ni con su padre.

Nana: como te atreves a decir eso ustedes no tienen poderes solo son basuras además que sean hermanos de esa bestia no quiere decir nada son también bestias como el señalando a rito.

En la sala se sentía un aire pesado y habia una incomodidad pues kurota tenía la mirada agachada y akane estaba más que furiosa.

Mikan se habia ido acomodar la habitación que ocuparía sus hermanos lo que no se espero es que una tragedia ocurriría en la sala.

En la sala

Lala: nana has ido muy lejos con eso por si no lo recuerdas esta casa también es de ellos porque son hermanos de rito y mikan no debiste decir eso.

Nana: yo solo digo la verdad anue porque te quieres casar con ese bueno para nada.

Con ese comentario fue la gota que reboso el vaso y se le acabo la paciencia a la rubia y lo siguiente que se escucho fue una explosión en la casa.

Booooooommmmm.

Esa explosión fue tan estremecedora que se escuchó a 5 km a la redonda.

En todo el districto de sainan se escucho esa explosión desde la casa de haruna hasta la de kotegawa y las demás casas vecinas.

Mikan la sintió y fue a ver qué pasaba.

La ventanas de la sala de la casa estaban destruidas y una pelirrosa choco contra la pared del jardín y cayó al suelo a duras penas se podía levantar.

Nana: que paso que fue eso cuando se divisó el polvo lo que vio la dejo aterrada como la primera vez.

Akane caminaba lentamente transformada en super saiyajin con los ojos de color esmeraldas cabello rubio alzado y aura dorada.

Nana: no lo puedo creer es imposible es imposible.

Lala: y ese cambio de apariencia de akane no es normal que es eso.

Momo: es como esa vez que se transformó rito-san entonces si son hermanos.

Mikan: que rayos paso aquí mientras miraba a su hermana akane por que estas asi.

Rito: esto debe ser un sueño no puede ser.

Akane: como te atreves a decir eso de nosotros que seas la princesa de un planeta y tengas clase no quiere decir que tengas que tratar a la gente como te de la gana chiquilla llorona mientras estiraba la mano para crear una bola de energía de tamaño considerable para desaparecerla.

Nana: no por favor no me hagas eso por lo que mas quieras.

Akane: demasiado tarde mientras la bola de energía ya superaba el tamaño normal.

Lala momo mikan y rito no podían detener a la rubia porque estaban paralizados lo que nadie esperaba era lo siguiente.

Cuando akane iba a lanzarla alguien le agarro de la mano y era su hermano gemelo kurota.

Akane: que haces nii-san.

Kurota: akane ya déjala esta aterrada y asustada creo que con eso es suficiente recuerda que estamos aquí para proteger y entrenar a rito no para matar a una persona.

Akane: pero nii-san ella nos dijo palabras altaneras.

Kurota: lo se akane pero recuerda que mama dijo que esa chica es así además que ganarías con matarla nada verdad solo ocasionaras un problema con el rey deviluke si una de sus hijas muere.

Akane: si nii-san tienes razón ella lo decía mientras volvía a su estado base.

Kurota: bueno quisiéramos descansar para mañana ir a tu instituto rito a ver si el director nos da la aprobación y sobre la transformación de akane mañana en el atardecer lo explicaremos.

Todos: si

Akane: vamos a nuestras habitaciones necesito descansar.

Kurota: si akane vamos buenas noches con permiso.

Mikan/Rito: etto si vayan.

Mientras kurota y akane se iban todos están consternados que nana este golpeada asustada y aterrada pensaba que su vida se le escapa en segundos.

Nana: no puede ser es imposible que ella se haiga transformado asi fue como lo hizo esa bestia.

Momo: ven nana te llevare a la habitación.

Nana: si gracias.

Las gemelas se iban a la su habitación mientras rito mikan y lala estaban pensativos de lo que vieron mañana obtendrían respuestas de sus hermanos.

A la mañana siguiente.

Todos estaban ya habían desayunado y estaban vestidos rito con su uniforme de verano del instituto como lala,nana,momo mientras mikan iba con su ropa lo que más le llamo la atención a los chicos era la ropa que tenían kurota y akane ya que era la misma del día anterior.

Kurota estaba vestido con una camisa negra y un buzo mangas largas de color blanco y una bufanda en su cuello y un pantalón jean que tenía un hueco en la rodilla izquierda medias de color verde sobre la basta del pantalón y botines azules.

Akane estaba vestida con un buzo mangas largas de color negro y en las mangas rayas negras y blancas una chaqueta vaquera azul y una falda jean del mismo color con medias largas de color azul y botas de color marron.

Chicos: ustedes se iran vestidos asi.

Kurota/Akane: si además no tenemos el uniforme de sainan y aparte no hemos hablado con el director.

Rito: bueno si pero después no se eso traerá problemas.

Akane: lo dices por la presidenta de la moral y buenas costumbres kotegawa yui.

Rito: como lo sabes.

Kurota: intuición digo o es mentira veamos que hara esa chica contra nosotros mientras el pelinegro estiraba su mano y creaba una esfera de energía de color azul.

Akane: nii-san recuerdas que me dijistes anoche mientras sonreía siniestramente.

Kurota: esta bien akane si ya lo entendí.

Akane: asi me gusta nii-san.

Su hermano vio que akane con esa sonrisa que ponía asustaría a cualquiera eso da miedo.

En las calles de sainan.

Todos los chicos estaban para ir al instituto incluso los gemelos después llegaron las amigas que estaban enamoradas del muchacho los gemelos se presentaron como hermanos algunas chicas como haruna risa mio y kotegawa yui quedaron shokeadas por la revelación de los chicos pero como siempre yui con su carácter que tiene ofendio a rito delante de sus propios hermanos que no quería ningún evento desvergonzado o pervertido algo que akane no soporto kurota le dijo que se controlara y como una pequeña broma akane le lanzo un pequeño rayo de su dedo cosa que daño el vestido del uniforme de yui y mas su bolso yui se avergonzó ya que su vestido quedo dañado por que se podría ver su brazier de color rosado porque había dos varones para kurota eso no era novedad pues ya estaba mas que acostumbrado pero para el pelinaranja era demasiado y la pelinegra vio todo se avergonzó y vio que su bolso se había dañado.

Yui: que rayos paso mi vestido y mi bolso de seguro fue obra tuya yuuki-kun.

Dijo la pelinegra que le iba a dar una bofetada al pelinaranja pero no se espero lo que venia.

Akane: ni te atrevas pelinegra al menos que te quiebre los dedos.

Decía la rubia mientras le sujetaba con fuerza la mano y mas le apretaba con poca fuerza pues como yui era una humana normal sentía dolor e intentaba zafarse del agarre de la rubia y nada no podía.

Rito: suéltala akane la estas lastimando.

Kurota: suéltala le quebraras la mano a esa chica y nos meteremos en problemas.

Con las suplicas de kurota y rito mas el shock que tenia las chicas de que alguien detuviera a la pelinegra y la pusieran en su sitio la rubia soltó la mano de yui que lloraba de dolor por eso mientras escuchaba lo que le decía akane.

Akane: escúchame ahora y todas ustedes cualquier idiota que quiera lastimar o herir a mis hermanos no tendré compasión y las eliminare.

mientras creaba una esfera de color azul del tamaño de un balón de básquet que la lanzo a una pared cercana y exploto lo que quedo fue un cráter de 2 metros eso asusto a las chicas que estaban enamoradas del pelinaranja esto dejo a todas ellas con la duda de como acercarse a rito sin ofender al muchacho y que su hermana las matara.

Haruna: esta difícil si con lala era difícil declararme a yuuki-kun ahora con sus hermanos será imposible.

Yui: esa chica es aterradora y es fuerte como es posible que ese desvergonzado tenga una hermana asi con carácter fuerte eso es lo que necesito en el comité disciplinario.

Mio: ahora estará complicado acercarme a yuuki-kun si no quiero morir.

Risa: lo que dijo la rubiecita era verdad si sigo con bromas puedo quedar como esa pared.

Lala: puede que ahora con akane tenga oportunidad de que rito se fije en mi.

Momo: con ellos aquí el plan harem esta en peligro debo convencer a kurota-san y akane-san que no se interpongan pero puede que acabe como la pared.

Nana: yo no puedo ponerme en contra con esa chica ya que me puede derrotar fácilmente sin ponerse rubia del todo.

Después de la disculpa de yui y las otras chicas pensaban como hablar con rito sin ofenderlo.

En el institulo superior sainan.

Todos estaban a punto de entrar en sus salones cuando vieron a rito con las princesas y a unos gemelos con una ropa un poco pasada en eso llego run que lo taquio a rito.

Run: hola rito-kun te extrañe y ellos quienes son.

Rito: bueno run ellos son unos parientes son mis hermanos mayores.

Run: ¿Qué?

Kurota: hola soy kurota yuuki.

Akane: soy akane yuuki un gusto de conocerla run-chan.

Run: si un gusto de conocerlos a los hermanos de rito-kun.

Mientras conversaban oyeron la campana y era hora de entrar en las aulas para recibir clases y se despidieron rito y las muchachas de los gemelos ya que ellos iban a hablar con el director.

En la oficina del director.

Los gemelos estaban hablando con el director para hacer su traspaso aquí en la escuela el director dio el visto bueno a los hermanos.

Kurota: enserio director estamos aprobados.

Director: por supuesto además estamos a poco de recién iniciar el 2do trimestre escolar asi que buena suerte.

Akane: gracias director disculpe las molestias.

Director: pero esto no saldrá gratis chica bonita.

Akane: eh.

La rubia se sorprendió cuando el director se saco la ropa y se lanzaba a ella claro que a cierto pelinegro no le agrado lo que dijo.

Director: eres una chica bonita con unos pechos grandes tu le sobrepasas en nivel de pechonalidad a yami-chan.

Kurota: que fue lo dijo.

El pelinegro estaba mas que enfadado por ese comentario mientras se transformaba en super saiyajin y le dio una patada al director que fue a volar contra la ventana y cayó al bosque de la escuela.

Director: aaaa que bueno están aprobados vengan mañana yo les deje el uniforme en el escritorio decía mientras iba directo al bosque de la escuela a estrellarse.

Kurota: viejo rabo verde pervertido como se atreve a decirle eso a mi hermana.

Akane: tranquilo nii-san no es para que te enojes dijo ella sonriendo.

Ella estaba sonrojada de que su hermano la haiga protegido tal vez no era un capricho ella en verdad amaba a su hermano como algo mas pero la pregunta era si el le correspondería sus sentimientos.

Los chicos iban saliendo de la oficina del director y un kurota bien molesto hablaba de como matar a ese viejo que quiso hacerle eso a su propia hermana.

Kurota: maldito viejo cuando lo vea le dare una golpiza que no olvidara

Akane: bueno nii-san vámonos de aquí y a esperar a rito y a las demás.

Kurota: si tienes razón.

Mientras se iba una pelirroja vio todo desde la terraza y estaba temblando como gelatina el poder de esos chicos eran superiores al de ella y su onee-chan pero estaban a la par de su maestra.

Mea: esto es imposible esos chicos son fuerte no se como se lo tomara la maestra-nemesis cuando se entere de esto dijo eso mientras se iba a su salón.

Horas mas tarde en el receso.

Terminaban las primeras horas de clase y todos salían de sus aulas para tomarse un pequeño descanzo de 1 hora.

Las chicas y rito salían de su aula y a ellas se le unía nana y momo ya que yami y mea se habían adelantado y estaban en el patio.

En el patio cerca de un árbol estaba arrimados los gemelos yuuki esperando para dar la noticia que ya habían aceptado el director.

Kurota narro todo los hechos a rito y compañía de que el director se quiso pasar de listo con akane y el lo mando a freir churros obvio que las chicas tenían una gota de sudor en la frente.

Akane: bueno nii-san vamos ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí.

Kurota: si hermanita tienes razón.

Mientras ellos caminaban sintieron un peligro que acechaba a rito ya que en eso vieron a una cuchilla que se acercaba a rito y como oposición lanzaron dos bolas de energía que causo una explosión que mando a rito directo a las partes íntimas de yami y a las chicas se les alzaron sus faldas y se les vio sus bragas de diferentes colores.

Chicas: kyaaaaaaaa.

la soudicha viendo eso pues con su cabello le dio un puñetazo a rito que lo mando volando por los aires en eso akane lo atrapo en el aire por que con el golpe el estaba inconsciente.

Yami: odio a los pervertidos y quienes son ustedes y como hicieron eso.

Kurota: como te atreves a golpear a mi hermano de esa manera mientras se ponía en pose de pelea.

Akane: maldita no te perdonare por lo que has hecho.

Yui: como se les ocurre pelear en el patio como presidenta del comité de disciplina no lo permitiré.

Nana: kotegawa-san será mejor irnos a un lugar seguro además mira se siente una atmosfera pesada recuerda lo que paso hace unas horas atrás.

Mientras kotegawa pensaba en lo que sucedió le dio escalofríos y término convenciéndose de que era mejor de estar lejos de esta pelea asi que sin dudarlo ella y las chicas salieron corriendo atrás de unos arbustos en ese instante vieron pasar a ren y saruyama y les dijeron que se llevaran a rito con mikado-sensei.

Mientras en el patio del instituto saínan.

Kurota: bueno ya que buscas morir como quieras y pelearas akane con ella después de todo es una chica y rubia creo que un duelo de rubias no caerá mal jajajajajajajjaa.

Akane: jajajaajaj la pobre no sabe que morirá está bien nii-san yo peleare con ella.

Yami: que pasa esa chica no es normal tiene un poder abrumador.

Akane: ya verás desgraciada te hare comer tierra por lo que hiciste a mi hermano.

Kurota: bueno como ustedes pelearan pues yo me alejare buena suerte hermanita.

Akane: no creo que la necesite nii-san yo acabare con ella.

El aire se sentía tenso akane estaba en pose de pelea y yami estaba normal con sus trans lista para atacarla.

Kurota: bueno como estoy en un lugar seguro no pasara nada decía el mientras estaba sentado en el muro alto de la entrada del instituto.

Kurota: bueno creo que aquí si se vera lo bueno.

En ese instante yami corrió atacar a la rubia pero akane bloqueo el puño de ella en eso su cabello se convierte en puños y akane comienza a esquivarlo con rapidez yami no podía ni asentarle un golpe en eso se separan.

Yami: cómo es posible que esquivaras todos mis golpes eso no puede ser verdad.

Akane: que aburrido es esto pensé que eras un reto pero no eres más que una falsedad.

Yami: que dijistes.

En eso yami corre de nuevo pero akane con una velocidad se puso a centímetros de ella y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago después uno en la cara y después un rodillazo en la quijada para mandarla a volar contra la ventana del comité disciplinario.

Akane: que aburrido esto no era lo que esperaba.

Yami: que estas diciendo que no era lo que esperabas que diablos te pasa desgraciada.

Akane: esto no es un reto asi que mejor quédate quieta.

Yami: ahora veras mientras su cabello se convertia en un cañon y le disparo akane que no pudo esquivarla y le dio de lleno y un boommmm que hizo temblar toda la escuela.

Kurota: esa tonta como no pudo esquivarlo ese ataque de principiante.

Yami: ajajajajajaja hay esta tu merecido ya acabe contigo y ahora seguirá el de la pañoleta y después yuuki rito.

Pero lo que no contaba yami era que el polvo se había disipado y ella veía akane con la ropa sucia sus medias rotas y su pelo revuelto.

Akane: vaya eres buena para subir el polvo y dañaste mis medias creo que ahora si peleare enserio decía ella mientras se acomodaba el pelo.

Kurota: esa tonta peleara enserio no querrá decir que se va a transformar.

Yami: no eso no puede ser nadie puede sobrevivir a eso soy el arma trans mas poderosa que hay.

Kurota: akane no hagas bromas no te transformes termina con esta niñería de una vez y vámonos dijo su hermano con vos enojada.

Akane: ya veras hahahahahahahahahahah decía ella mientras su pelo se erizaba y sus ojos cambiaron de azul a verde esmeraldas.

Yami: no puede ser ese es el mismo poder que sentí hace 1 semana.

Después de los gritos de akane y la explosión se pudo ver a la chica con el aura dorada sus cabellos erizados y sus ojos de color verde esmeraldas.

Kurota: esa tonta como se le ocurrió eso esto será problemático.

Yami estaba en shock pues akane cambio de apariencia y sus poderes la superaban con facilidad mientras ella estaba paralizada akane la ataco con un combo de golpes de una patada la mando al cielo y le dio otro golpe que la mando al suelo creando un cráter.

Akane: bueno creo que es hora de borrarte de este mundo decía ella mientras juntaba sus dos dedos en la frente que comenzaron a sacar una pequeña chispa de electricidad.

Kurota: esta niña boba que diablos vas hacer ya termina con esto y vámonos.

Yami seguía en el suelo herida y viendo aterrada como ese poder se reunia en los dedos de la chica.

Kurota: eh esa técnica no me digas que es no akane detente no lo hagas.

Akane: demasiado tarde.

Kurota: akane no lances esa técnica con ese poder desaparecerás la mitad de esta ciudad.

Chicas: que fue lo que dijo.

Akane: toma esto makkankosappo.

Kurota: chicas huyan si eso toca el suelo estaremos muertos.

Chicas: que dijistes.

Kurota: maldita sea decía el pelinegro mientras se transformaba en super saiyajin e iba volando.

Cuando el pelinegro se transformó todas estaban consternadas de que esos dos hicieran eso en especial nana.

Cuando la técnica iba impactar contra yami el pelinegro la pateo que fue a dar directo en las afueras de sainan y libero una explosión a 50 km a la redonda.

Kurota: akane eres una estúpida como se te ocurre lanzar eso.

Akane: lo siento nii-san.

Kurota: chicas lleven a esa estúpida a la enfermería y akane vámonos.

Akane le dijo a yui que le dijera a rito que lo esperaría en casa mientras ellos ya se estaban yendo.

Akane: si vámonos ya no tiene sentido jugar aquí no hay nada mas.

Kurota: si tienes razón vámonos ya.

Todos en la escuela estaban aterrados viendo a los dos gemelos ya que se corrió el rumor de que eran hermanos de yuuki rito viendo eso los chicos del instituto estaban interesados en ellos pero viendo la pelea vieron de que eran capaz ellos si ellos golpeaban a rito.

En un árbol cerca estaba un cuervo y vio todo lo que sucedió ya hablaría con mea de esto mientras se iba volando.

En otro lado muy lejos de sainan.

En una casa grande estaban dos chicos un pelinegro y una peliazul sus nombres vegeta brief jr y haruka brief estaban en la mesa comiendo cuando sintieron los ki.

Haruka: vegeta-nii parece ser que ellos ya están aquí.

Vegeta: ya parece ser que mi amigo/rival volvió ahora si le demostrare quien de los dos es el mas fuerte.

Parece ser que apareció un amigo rival de kurota y al parecer lo conoce ahora yami sintió el poder de los gemelos que pasara cuando se encuentren los amigos/rivales véanlo en el siguiente capitulo de nuevo comienzo y nuevas aventuras de yuuki rito.

Nuevas Comienzo y Nuevas Aventuras de Yuuki Rito.

Introducir el ending de to love ru

Nuevo comienzo y nuevas aventuras de yuuki rito

Voz de kurota: hola soy kurota esta tonta de akane como se ocurre hacerme esto querer volar toda sainan.

Voz de akane: ya nii-san perdóname no lo volveré hacer.

Voz de vegeta: te encontré kurota ahora veamos quien es el mas poderoso.

Voz de akane/kurota: vegeta que haces aquí

En el próximo capitulo de nuevo comienzo y nuevas aventuras de yuuki rito será una vieja rivalidad vuelve a resurgir kurota vs vegeta no se lo pierdan.

Voz de vegeta: esta vez si te ganare kurota.

Voz de kurota: veamos si es cierto vegeta.

Voz de Akane: aquí vamos de nuevo no se cansan de pelear.

Voz de Haruka: esto tenia que pasar vegeta-nii estaba preparado para este dia.

En el capítulo anterior de nuevo comienzo y nuevas aventuras de yuuki rito.

A nana e yui les dieron escarmiento akane por lastimar a rito y por ultimo les advirtió que si seguían tratándolo asi a su hermano se iban arrepentir.

Por otra parte yami tuvo una pelea con akane en el patio de la escuela pero salio derrotada pero un cuervo y una pelirroja observaron la pelea que decidirán la maestra y su discipula.

Mientras afuera de la ciudad de sainan una peliazul y un pelinegro iba volando a sainan a saludar a unos viejos amigos el regreso de una rivalidad vuelve véalo ahora.

Nuevo Comienzo y Nuevas Aventuras de Yuuki Rito

Opening de To Love Ru 1ra Temporada.

Capítulo 3.

Hoy presentamos: la vieja rivalidad vuelve a resurgir kurota vs vegeta.

En la escuela se podría ver una atmosfera tensa los chicos que eran admiradores de yami estaban consternados y aterrados que la chica más bonita de primer año fuera derrotada por una hermana de yuuki rito.

Nana: no puede ser derrotaron a yami-san con mucha facilidad.

Momo: si su fuerza esta mas haya de nosotros.

Lala: pero es la segunda vez que akane se transforma de esa manera que significara.

Haruna/Yui: como que la segunda vez de que hablas lala-san.

Todos eso decían las chicas que veian a los hermanos irse pero con la duda de como son tan fuertes si rito solo es un humano promedio no tendrían fuerzas extraordinarias hasta que peke las saco a todas de sus pensamientos ya que ellas y ren con saruyama iban a la enfermería de la doctora mikado.

Peke: lamento decirlo lala-sama pero la fuerza de esos chicos esta mas haya de la usted y sus hermanas incluso puedo resumir que están a la par con el rey deviluke.

Chicas: que dijistes.

Chicos: que dicen no entendemos.

Peke: si lala-sama incluso en ese estado ahora que están podían derrotar a zastin sin el menor esfuerzo pero le podrían dar pelea al rey deviluke.

Lala: pero eso no puede ser peke nadie es tan poderoso como papa que es el rey de la galaxia además en la tierra no existe una raza tan fuerte.

Mikado: al menos que ellos fueran híbridos con otra raza y solo hay una que fue capaz de transformarse o ponerse rubio como dicen.

Todos: mikado-sensei.

Lala: de que esta hablando mikado-sensei y como esta rito.

Mikado: de yuuki-kun esta bien solo dormirá por un buen rato y a la otra pregunta pues ya se las responderé.

Ren/Saruyama: de que hablan de los hermanos de rito.

Chicas: si

En la enfermería de la doctora mikado.

Todos los chicos estaban en la enfermería y en la cama esta rito dormido y en una capsula de recuperación estaba yami recuperándose de sus heridas.

Mikado: bueno chicos ya estamos ahora les explicare.

Lala: si

Haruna/Yui: si explique mikado-sensei de que tiene que ver ellos con yuuki-kun.

Nana/Mea: si sensei explique.

Momo: si por que no entiendo a que se refiere con una raza mas poderosa que los delukvianos.

Run: si sensei que tiene que ver rito-kun en esto.

Ren/Saruyama: no entendemos nada.

Mikado: bueno antes de ustedes hace mas de una década hubo una raza guerrera muy fuerte en este universo que se llamaba saiyajin.

Todos: saiyajin.

Peke cuando escucho eso se puso azul del miedo y a temblar como gelatina ya que el había escuchado lo destructivos y peligrosos que eran esa raza de guerreros.

Mikado: hace mas de 1 siglo que existio esa raza de guerreros ellos se caracterizaban por ser fuertes y agresivos y tenían la peculiaridad de transformarse gracias a su cola en monos gigantescos cuando veian la luna llena.

Momo: pero como es eso posible papa nunca nos conto de esto a nosotras.

Nana: entiendo a momo papa nunca menciono de esto a nadie.

Los demás estaban sorprendidos que en este universo antes de que nacieran hubieran una raza capaz de destruir el planeta entero si se lo proponían.

Mikado conto a sus estudiantes que el origen de los saiyajines era el planeta vegeta ellos trabajaban para un tirano llamado freezer ya que prácticamente los saiyajines era sus esclavos viajaban a planetas y eliminaban a toda forma de vida y los vendían a un buen postor.

Decir que los chicos estaban mas aterrados era poco saber que existía una raza tan cruel y despiadada para eliminar a los habitantes de una planeta para venderlo a un tirano era algo que no les gustaba

Lala: que crueles.

Momo: son unos malditos.

Nana: eso son unos monstruos sin corazon

Haruna yui run estaban asustadas y aterradas que escucharan decir de su sensei que existían seres crueles y despiadados capaces de matar a habitantes de un planeta solo por dinero.

Ren y saruyama estaban sorprendidos de que eso era verdad seres capaces de matar y destruir este planeta si se lo proponían era algo que no quería que sucediera.

Mea: de seguro la maestra lo sabe.

Run: pero sensei si dice que ellos existieron que paso con su planeta.

Mikado: bueno parece ser que los saijayines se hacían mas fuertes con el pasar de los años y ya algunos no obedecían sus ordenes y por dos motivos los elimino.

Haruna: a que se refiere mikado-sensei cuales son esos motivos.

Mikado: uno por que tenia miedo a una revuelta ya que un saiyajin peleando contra el no era nada pero todos peleando juntos era un peligro.

Yui: y el otro motivo.

Mikado: el otro motivo era de una leyenda que decía que cada mil años aparecia un guerrero legendario que era capaz de eliminarlo era el guerrero definitivo.

Todos: por una leyenda solo por eso los elimino esta loco.

Pero un pelinegra estaba en duda con eso debía algo mas fuerte para eliminar a una raza completa esa leyenda debía de asustarlo para erradicar una raza entera asi que decidio preguntar.

Yui: pero matar a una raza entera solo por una leyenda yo creo que esta mas aya de la locura de seguro debio haber algo tan fuerte que de seguro lo obligo hacer eso.

Mikado: exacto kotegawa-san además esa leyenda esta viva aunque han pasado mas de un siglo.

Saruyama/Ren: de que leyenda habla mikado-sensei.

Mikado: me refiero a la leyenda del super saiyajin.

Todos: ¿qué?

Decir que sus alumnos hay están mas sorprendidos era poco para la mujer ya que podía ver sus caras y rostros de confusión.

La enfermera de la doctora mikado escucho todo pero le tomo mas interés de lo que dijo sobre los hermanos de yuuki rito.

Oshizu: quiero conocer a esos hermanos tengo la sensación que ya había sentido esto por alguien en el pasado dijo ella pensando mientras escuchaba lo que decía la doctora.

Haruna: super saiyajin que es eso.

Yui: yo también no entiendo a que se refiere con el super saiyajin.

Lala: eh no entiendo.

Run: jamas en toda mi vida escuche de eso.

Todos estaban pensando que era un super saiyajin pero en cambio momo y nana ya se estaban dando una idea de que era eso.

pero cierto robot que estaba colgado como broche en el pelo de la pelirrosada esta mas que sorprendido estaba con miedo y aterrado esos poderes de los gemelos mas lo que sucedió anoche en la casa de rito-dono con nana-sama y la pelea con oscuridad dorada ahora todo tenia sentido.

Peke: si lo que dijo la doctora mikado es cierto entonces esos gemelos y mas rito-dono pueden ser esa leyenda hay que esperar a que ellos expliquen dijo pensando.

Mikado iba a decirles pero en ese momento sono el timbre de la escuela que indicaba fin del receso.

Mikado: bueno chicos termino el receso después les contare todo aunque supongo que los gemelos les contara.

Lala nana y momo estaban soprendidas de que ella lo supiera mientras en el otro bando yui y haruna estaban pensativas de que trata esa leyenda con yuuki-kun y sus hermanos.

En la aula de segundo año aula 1.

Risa y mío preguntaron por rito lala respondió que el estaba inconsciente debido al golpe que le dio yami-chan.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad y cada una de las chicas de rito no ponían atención en clases estaban pensando en lo que dijo la doctora mikado.

Lala: porque papa nunca menciono de esto tendre que preguntarle a zastin dijo en pensamientos.

Haruna: aun no entiendo que tiene que ver esa leyenda del super saiyajin que conto mikado-sensei con yuuki-kun pero viendo como cambiaron de apariencia sus hermanos posiblemente no estoy echa un lio.

Yui: no entiendo porque me preocupo por un desvergonzado como el pero si en verdad el es esa leyenda será mas pervertido que antes.

Run: no entiendo porque mikado-sensei dijo que puede rito-kun esta familiarizado con una leyenda y una raza extinta no entiendo.

Ren: esto no es posible porque ese perdedor tiene que ser una leyenda como esa no es justo dijo el pensando.

Saruyama: esto no es verdad con ser un idiota ahora tiene tantas chicas a sus pies pero ahora sale que esta familiarizado con una leyenda alienígena estoy mas celoso de el cada dia.

En la aula de primer año de las gemelas delukvianas y mea.

Nana momo y mea estaban en clases pero ninguna ponía atención debido a que estaban pensando en lo que dijo mikado.

Nana: no puede ser que esta bestia sea eso que dijo mikado-sensei ahora que lo pienso bien sus hermanos y el se transformaron solo con enojarse de seguro eso es lo que les permite llegar a ese estado.

Momo: si rito-san es en verdad esa leyenda entonces esto traerá mas complicaciones en el plan harem peor aun que padre se entere de esto puede ocasionar una catástrofe y seria el fin de la tierra.

Mea: si maestra sabe de esto no dudara en hacer algo saber que existen chicos mas fuertes que nosotras traerá muchos problemas en lo que es la eliminación de yuuki rito-sempai.

Todas las chicas y ren con saruyama pensaban lo mismo porque una leyenda alienígena fuera de este mundo tiene familiarizado a rito y sus hermanos algo que ellos entenderán con el pasar del tiempo.

Mientras en las calles de sainan.

Dos gemelos iban por las calles de sainan directo a la residencia yuuki eran las 1 de la tarde así que verían si comían fuera pues ellos venían de la preparatoria saínan donde estudiaba su hermano yuuki rito y donde tuvieron su primera pelea.

Akane: ni-san estas bien.

Kurota: si akane estoy bien sabiendo que con esa técnica quisiste borrar la mitad de esta ciudad.

Akane: solo por eso estás enojado solo porque no me dejaste eliminar a esa rubia.

Kurota: no es eso tonta solo que no puedes borrar un ciudad entera por un tonto capricho tuyo.

Akane: tonto capricho dices saber que una desgraciada lastimo a mi hermano.

Kurota: está bien tienes razón no es un capricho ya me disculpo.

Akane: nii-san baka.

Kurota: como te atreves a llamarte baka tonta.

Mientras los dos gruñían y se miraban de modo desafiante un cuervo los seguía con la mirada y se paro en una rama de un árbol.

Cuervo: esto es interesante que aparezcan dos chicos con una fuerza tremenda mas que la de un arma trans jajajajajaja creo que en algún momento me presentare para que no intervengan en que oscuridad dorada mate a yuuki rito y vuelva hacer como antes.

En la enfermería de la doctora mikado.

Pues la enfermera mikado estaba chequeando a yami pues parece ser que la golpiza que recibió fue mas fuerte de lo inusual y estaba controlando para ver cuando se tardaría en volver conscientemente.

De hay salio para ver a rito que estaba dormido y en profundo sueño y se puso a pensar.

Mikado: si es verdad que ellos son la leyenda son la única esperanza que queda para salvar este mundo y el universo siento que el peligro volverá como era antes.

Oshizu: que pasa mikado-sensei esta pensativa acaso ocurrio algo.

Mikado: nada querida solo pensando en yuuki-kun y sus hermanos.

La enfermera de mikado se quedo pensativa porque ella piensa en yuuki-kun y sus hermanos.

En la cama estaba un pelinaranja que estaba dormido debido al golpe de cierta arma trans pero estaba soñando estaba en un espacio oscuro y flotaba era su subconsciente.

Rito: que pasa por que estoy aquí en este lugar no hay nada.

Voz: parece que no has despertado tu poder descendiente.

Rito: quien es que quieres muéstrate decía asustado.

Voz: jajajajajaja no te asustes eres mi descendiente solo no has despertado tu verdadero poder.

Rito: de que poder hablas yo no tengo nada solo soy un humano ordinario.

Voz: tu tienes un poder escondido solo que no lo has explotado todo su potencial.

Rito: deja de decir tonterías muéstrate quieren eres decía enojado.

Voz: esta bien.

El lugar se ilumino dejando la oscuridad rito estaba sorprendido ya que había un hombre con el cabello todo puntiagudo en varias direcciones y un dogi naranjado con una camisa color azul y unas botas negras con un cinturón azul.

Rito: quien eres tu.

Goku: soy tu antepasado soy tu tátara tátara cuantos tataras era unos de tus tantos abuelos.

Rito: ¿qué? eso es imposible.

Goku: porque eres tan incrédulo yo soy tu tátara tátara bueno uno de tus abuelos.

Rito: está bien que quieres conmigo.

Goku: solo quería ver a mi descendiente ya que tienes un poder extraordinario y no lo has explotado al máximo.

Rito: qué demonios te pasa yo no tengo ningún poder dejar de joderme mientras se enojaba y expulsaba un aura violenta.

Rito: que acaba de pasar sentí como si algo estuviera a punto de liberar.

Goku: parece que no puedes controlar tus emociones para liberar el super saiyajin.

Rito: dijiste super saiyajin que es eso.

Goku: bueno es una leyenda de hace mil años y como yo fui el primer en obtenerlo todos mis descendientes también la tienen.

Rito: dijiste tus descendientes eso quiere decir que kurota y akane eso que vi anoche en la casa eso es.

Goku: tus hermanos han controlado a la perfección el poder del super saiyajin y ellos están a otro nivel.

Rito: demuéstramelo transfórmate delante de mi.

Goku: que nieto tan incrédulo está bien lo hare.

Rito: no es incredulidad es solo que quiero ver si lo que vi anoche era real.

Goku: esta bien ahahahaahahahahahaha.

Mientras el gritaba su cabello se erizaba para arriba y tanto sus ojos como el pelo cambiaban de color en eso salían bioelectricidad de el.

Rito: no puedo creerlo esto.

Goku seguí con lo suyo su cabello ya estaba en dorado y sus ojos color verde-esmeraldas ahahahahahahahaha y su aura dorada alrededor de el.

Goku: como lo puedes ver esta es la transformación del super saiyajin con esta transformación soy 50 veces mas fuerte.

Rito: esta bien creo que dices la verdad y lo que estas insinuando es que yo también tengo esa transformación verdad abuelo.

Goku: solo que para sacarlo a flote tienes que enojarte asi que ya despierta tus hermanos te explicaran todo.

Fin del sueño

Rito se levanto jadeando y sudando en eso vio que ya estaba atardeciendo pues era bonita la puesta de sol y miro a su alrededor y no estaba ni la doctora mikado ni oshizu.

Rito: mikado-sensei oshizu hay alguien hay al no ver a nadie miro el reloj que tenía la enfermera en la pared y se dio cuenta que era las 5:50 pm y parece ser que ya no hay nadie ya ni yami estaba en la capsula de recuperación pues vio que había agua todavía asi que salio de la escuela

Mientras en otra dirección iban los gemelos pues están pegados ya que ellos se reconciliaron.

Akane: gracias nii-san por regalarme este osito eres tan amable mientras le besaba la mejilla.

Kurota: baka mientras se sonrojaba por ese beso que le dio akane y recordaba como acabaron asi.

Flashback

Mientras ellos se miraban desafiantes pues akane dejo las iras y se puso a llorar claro que la rubia lo hizo a propósito ya que el pelinegro por poco le da un ataque al corazón y dijo algo que después se arrepentiría.

Kurota: akane no llores por favor no me gusta verte asi hare lo que sea lo que me pidas si.

Akane: lo que sea.

Kurota: si hermanita lo que sea.

Akane: esta bien mientras su hermana dejaba de llorar y sonreía siniestramente viendo eso kurota le dio un escalofrio hasta la columna verla sonriendo asi.

Akane: entonces vamos a ese centro comercial que esta aya.

Kurota: ja es una broma.

Akane: dijistes lo que sea que quiera mientras le ponía una cara de borregito que se veía kawai kurota.

Kurota: cállate si sigues insistiendo no ire esta bien soportare una hora contigo.

Akane: yata vamos hermanito.

Kurota: hai mientras lloraba cómicamente.

Mientras ellos iban por el centro comercial alegres se metieron a un cubo a tomarse fotos estuvieron en el patio de comidas y también se tomaron fotos con sus celulares la gente que los veian decía que era una linda pareja a kurota se le salía el corazón y estaba rojo mientras su hermana estaba sonrojada y avergonzada mientras pensaba.

Akane: se que eso algún dia pasara el aceptara mis sentimientos y eso ser pronto.

Y de hay fueron a una maquina donde habían peluches y kurota agarro uno y se lo dio akane ella lo abrazo y lo beso en la mejilla ella estaba sonrojada y el estaba conmocionado.

Fin del flashback

Los dos hermanos iban rumbo a casa cuando de repente sintieron algo.

Kurota: de quien es este ki.

Akane: no puede ser este ki es de.

Vegeta: hace tiempo que no nos veíamos viejo amigo.

Haruka: vaya has crecido mucho kurota y akane.

Kurota/Akane: ja vegeta y haruka.

Si en un techo se podía ver a un chico pelinegro con los cabellos hacia arriba un dogi azul y unos guantes blancos sobresaliendo sus dedos y unas botas blanca y en las puntas color amarillo.

Y a lado de su hermano una peliazul como akane pero tenia una bluza roja shor rojo unas botas rojas y una diadema sujeta a su cabello.

Kurota/Akane: que hacen aquí.

Mientras decían eso vegeta bajo al suelo y su hermana también.

Vegeta: yo vengo en busca de la revancha.

Kurota: es enserio vegeta dame un respiro no tengo ganas de…..

Sus palabras murieron cuando un puñetazo de vegeta lo mando contra el muro de una casa.

Vegeta: defiéndete esto no será divertido.

Kurota: que diablos te pasa vegeta mientras se levantaba.

En eso haruka y akane se alejaron y volaron a un techo.

Kurota: vegeta no estoy de humor déjame en paz mientras se ponía en pose de pelea.

Vegeta: vengo por la revancha y no te escaparas.

Kurota: como quieras mientras corría hacia el y desaparecía.

Vegeta: ya veremos kurota mientras el desaparecía.

En el techo

Hay en un techo de una casa se encontraba 2 chicas viendo la escena mientras miraban la pelea pues conversaban.

Akane: hola haruka como has estado.

Haruka: bien akane y por lo que veo has incrementado tus poderes.

Akane: si mucho que digamos.

Haruka: y que dices los detenemos o los miramos para no aburrirnos.

Akane: buena idea.

Mientras en el cielo se encontraban 2 chicos en el aire se daban un combo de golpe hasta que se alejaron.

Vegeta: te has vuelto muy fuerte kurota.

Kurota: lo mismo digo vegeta has incrementado tus poderes.

Vegeta: ja esto es el principio.

Kurota: que es lo que dijo.

Vegeta: hahahahaha mientras su pelo estaba rubio sus ojos verde-esmeraldas y un aura dorada que lo cubria se había transformado en super saiyajin.

Kurota: jajajaja no me asustas hahahahahaha también convertirse en super saiyajin sus cabellos estaban elevados para arriba y están de color dorado junto con el aura y sus ojos verde-esmeraldas.

Vegeta: vaya estamos a la par pero te venceré.

Kurota: ya quisieras.

La pelea fue titánica golpes tras golpe kurota le dio un puñetazo y vegeta lo esquivo mientras mas golpes se escucharon.

Pum

Pum

Crash

Pum

Pum

Esos sonidos se escuchaban mientras los del vecindario pensaban que era un temblor.

Pues en el cielo se podían ver ondas que chocaban y y las siluetas de ellos las únicas que podían verlos a esa velocidad eran haruka y akane

30 minutos después

Dos chicos jadeaban en el suelo estaban cansado y agotados mientras su aura dorada estaba alrededor de ellos sus hermanas ya estaban aburridas de verlos pelear sin sentido.

Cuando vegeta se acercaba a kurota su hermana lo llamo y el se detuvo.

Haruka: vegeta-nii ya basta ya han pasado media hora y ya es de noche y madre se preocupara por nosotros.

Vegeta: pero haruka estoy en la parte mas divertida.

Haruka: ya dije que pares mientras aparecia delante de el.

Eso dejo mas sorprendidos a los gemelos ya que haruka nunca era asi con vegeta.

Vegeta: agrr esto no se a terminado kurota mientras volvia a sus estado base.

Kurota: esta bien vegeta mientras el volvia a su estado base.

Los hermanos brief volaban hacia la corporación capsula mientras los hermanos yuuki los veian irse jamas se esperaron ver a vegeta y haruka tan pronto.

Akane: fue inesperado que vegeta y haruka aparecieran y ahora nii-san como iras a la casa.

Kurota: eh a que te refieres.

Akane: tu ropa esta rasgada.

Kurota: aaaaa eso no puede ser mikan se enfadara mucho.

Pues si el pelinegro tenia su ropa rota su camisa estaba rasgada y tenia raspones y y heridas.

Akane: pues ese no es mi problema es tu culpa por pelear con vegeta mientras fingia enojo pero se estaba riendo lo siento pero me voy.

Kurota: no lo harás soy tu hermano no me puedes dejar solo mientras lloraba cómicamente.

Akane: nos vemos mientras salía corriendo.

Kurota: akane no me dejes mientras la perseguía.

Pues si aunque lo saiyajin sean guerreros poderosos capaces de enfrentarse con oponentes mas fuertes que ellos pero su punto débil siempre seria una mujer enojada.

Pero una sombra de una mujer vio todo el acontecimiento y ahora esta mas preocupada de que hay alguien mas fuerte y los veía perderse en el fondo mientras ella desaparecía en la sombras podrán ellos explicar la transformación y estar con los que mas quieren véalo en el siguiente capítulo de nuevo comienzo y nuevas aventuras de yuuki rito.

Insertar Ending de la 1ra temporada de To Love Ru

Nuevo Comienzo Y Nuevas Aventuras de Yuuki Rito

Voz de Kurota: hola soy kurota me soprendi cuando vegeta apareció ahora tendremos que enfrentar a todos en casa

Voz de Haruna: yo también quiero saberlo.

Voz de Kotegawa: yo no es que me interese por ti yuuki-kun solo es por precaución.

Voz de Akane: si contaremos la transformación del super saiyajin.

Voz de Celine: mau mau.

Voz de Lala: si quiero saber que si pueden transformase.

Voz de Nana/Momo: si saber a que nos enfrentaremos cuando oto-san se entere.

Voz de Mikan: si que tiene que ver esa leyenda con rito y ellos.

En el siguiente capitulo de nuevo comienzo y nuevas aventuras de yuuki rito será explicando la transformación del super saiyajin y nuevos en la escuela no se lo pierdan.

Voz de Rito: si es enserio que me puedo transformar entonces entrenare protegeré a todos los que quiero.

En el capitulo anterior de nuevo comienzo y nuevas aventuras de yuuki rito.

después de la golpiza que recibió yami por parte de la mayor de las yuuki ella estaba en una cámara de recuperación ahora mikado conto sobre los saiyajin a sus estudiantes ellos quedaron con una cara de confusión y para echarle mas picante conto de la leyenda del super saiyajin ahora las chicas están mas preocupadas que nunca por rito y un viejo amigo/rival de kurota apareció y tuvieron su revancha y ahora una mujer de materia oscura vio todo el acontecimiento podrán kurota y akane contar la leyenda del super saiyajin a todos los amigos de rito véalo ahora.

Nuevo Comienzo y Nuevas Aventuras de Yuuki Rito.

Opening de la 1ra Temporada de To Love Ru.

Capítulo 4.

Hoy Presentamos: explicando la transformación del super saiyajin y nuevos en la escuela.

En una calle se podía ver a un pelinaranja con el cabello en diferentes direcciones estaba solo y pensando un antepasado que nunca supo ya que pensaba que la familia yuuki era ordinaria su madre y padre nunca contaron de esto.

Rito: porque mama y papa nunca contaron de esto que rayos pasa aquí antes mi vida era normal pero con la llegada de lala todo cambio ahora que estoy familiarizado con una leyenda fuera de este mundo el super saiyajin no entiendo.

El pelinaranja pensaba que era ridículo esto pero si su antepasado se presentó en su sueño y se transformó delante de él no estaba mintiendo pero como podía hacer para despertar el super saiyajin ya que el nunca a peleado o entrenado pero si quería alcanzar ese estado entonces le pediaria a kurota y akane que lo entrenara para ser fuerte.

Rito: esta decidido le dire a kurota y akane que me entrenen para ser mas fuerte y proteger a los que quiero con esa decisión fue a casa sin saber que una rubia lo estaba observando desde dos cuadras y vio lo que estaba diciendo.

Yami: asi que mi presa se quiere volver fuerte con la ayuda de esos chicos no lo permitiré tu vida me pertenece yuuki rito y no dejare que lo hagas dijo pensando en eso mientras se iba.

En la corporación capsula casa de la familia brief.

Los hermanos brief vegeta y haruka ya habían llegado a la corporación capsula pues ese siempre fue el hogar de los descendientes del príncipe saiyajin vegeta y la dueña de la corporación capsula bulma brief ya que ellos eran los antiguos dueños después del torneo y en los cien años ya no estaban y quedaron sus hijos y sus nietos hasta los actuales herederos vegeta jr y haruka brief.

Haruka: eres un tonto vegeta-nii como puedes pelear con kurota apenas reencontrarse 10 años después.

Vegeta: eso no no te incumbe haruka kurota es mi amigo/rival y lo peor es que es descendiente de ese saiyajin de clase baja llamado kakarotto.

Haruka: vegeta-nii eso no tiene nada que ver pues aunque no lo creas el será mi prometido y futuro esposo.

El pelinegro estaba tomando agua cuando escupio todo y se atraganto con lo que escucho.

Vegeta: que dices haruka ese insecto no será tu esposo.

Haruka: eso no puedes evitarlo nii porque mama ya lo aprobó te guste o no además el es el único saiyajin hombre que queda aparte de ti no quiero hacer incesto contigo.

Vegeta: crees que permitiré que ese insecto de clase baja te tenga como novia eso nunca primero lo asesinare antes que eso pase.

Haruka: si tu le haces algo a kurota esto se pondrá malo para ti vegeta-nii mientras lo decía siniestramente.

A vegeta le recorrio un escalofrio en la columna haruka era tierna y amable pero cuando se metían con sus amigos o alguien cercano a ella esa personalidad cambiaba y se convertía en fría y calculadora como su abuelo.

Vegeta: esa haruka no puedo creer que este enamorada de ese cretino de kurota y por la cara que me esta mostrando mi vida corre peligro si le hago algo a ese insecto dijo pensando.

En el departamento de mea korisaki al sur de sainan.

Mea estaba esperando que su master apareciera pues estaba preocupada pues vio como la hermana de su rito sempai le propino una paliza a su onee-chan y eso la alerto de lo peligroso que era si esos gemelos atacaban.

Mea: master donde estas necesito hablar contigo en eso apareció una sombra en forma de mujer con materia oscura.

Master: parece que estas preocupada mea

Mea: master recién apareces donde estabas.

Master: estaba por hay y dime cual es la razón por la que te preocupas estas palida y asustada.

Mea le conto a su master de como en un dia aparecieron dos chicos que resultaron ser hermanos de rito-sempai y sintió los poderes de ellos y como le propinaron una paliza a oscuridad dorada.

Master: vaya eso no es novedad yo mismo lo vi y si tienen un poder superior al de un arma trans creo que ya es hora de que me manifieste ante ellos pero parece que el chico guarda mas poder que la chica.

Mea: como sabes eso neme-chan.

Nemesis: bueno viendo la pelea de yami contra akane me di cuenta que la otra rubia no estaba peleando enserio solo estaba probando las habilidades de oscuridad dorada y pues el chico guarda mas poder.

Mea: puedo preguntarte algo neme-chan.

Nemesis: otra pregunta de que trata.

Mea: tus sabes algo de una raza llamada saiyajin.

Nemesis: de que hablas mea como sabes eso.

Mea: escuche decirlo de mikado-sensei que esa raza existio hace mas de 1 siglo.

Nemesis: bueno se algo decían que hace mucho tiempo lejos de este universo existía una raza fuerte y despiada creo que eran ello los saiyajin pues según mis creadores me contaron que ellos eran extremadamente fuertes y su peculiaridad era la cola que tenían alrededor de la armadura y que cuando veian la luna llena se transformaban en monos gigantescos.

Mea: entonces debes saber de la leyenda del super saiyajin.

Nemesis: dijiste super saiyajin no creo que esos chicos sean eso.

Mea: lo son neme-chan además si ellos son cabe la posibilidad de que rito-sempai también lo sea.

Nemesis: no seas paranoica mea esa leyenda no existe solo es un cuento una fantasia hace mas de 1000 años que existio el super saiyajin y eso fue en el planeta namekusei.

Mea: entonces dime que fue lo que vi ojos verde-esmeraldas cabello de punta y de color dorado y una aura dorada que los envuelve deben ser descendientes de un saiyajin de raza pura que haiga estado en este planeta.

Nemesis: esta bien mea creo que tienes razón debemos pensar en como acabar con esos chicos.

Mea: dudo mucho que podamos yami-onee-chan peleo con la rubia y perdió.

Nemesis: no seas tonta mea oscuridad dorada se confio por que ella a perdido el espíritu de pelea.

Mea: no creo que eso fuera cierto.

Nemesis: por favor mea a oscuridad dorada se le dio la orden de asesinar a yuuki rito y a pasado un año desde que no lo a echo eso quiere decir que ella es blanda y sin fuerza de voluntad.

Mea: no lo se neme-chan siento que si hacemos algo en contra de rito-sempai ellos atacaran yami oneechan ataco a sempai y lo que ocurrio entonces no lo se si se buena idea matarlo.

Nemesis: no me digas que también se te esta pegando lo blando de este planeta mea somos armas no tenemos piedad a nuestros objetivos.

Mea: pero neme-chan.

Nemesis: sin peros mea mañana me encargare personalmente de esos gemelos ya veras que ellos no son nada de que tengas que tener miedo.

Casa de la familia yuuki 7:00 pm.

Todas las chicas estaban reunidas lala haruna yui momioka nana momo run mikan que tenia a la pequeña celine además de ren y saruyama esperando a rito y a los gemelos para que les expliquen lo que estaba sucediendo.

Mikan: lala donde esta rito.

Lala: no lo sabemos después que yami lo dejo inconciente pues estaba en la enfermería con mikado-sensei ya que no despertaba.

Mikan: de seguro yami lo dejo inconciente por andar echo el pervertido con las caídas que tiene.

Lala: mikan creo que no deberías decir eso de rito dijo con una cara seria.

En la sala todas se sorprendieron pues lala pocas veces mostraba esa faceta enojada y seria ya que ella era alegre.

Yui: bueno parece ser que no lo sabes pero yuuki-kun estaba hablando con nosotros pero yami-san amenazo a yuuki-kun con una cuchilla y buena akane-san peleo con ella.

Mikan: que akane hizo que.

Todos los que estaban presentes estaban con una cara de confusión y gotas de sudor como era posible que a esta niña le preocupara su amiga mas que su hermano.

Todos: parece ser que le vale que maten a rito solo se preocupa por yami.

A 2 cuadras de la casa yuuki.

Los gemelos ya estaban cerca de la casa pues después del acontecimiento de pelear con la tal yami y de ver a vegeta en 10 años y lo único que hizo fue pelear.

Akane: nii-san ya que estamos cerca de casa como explicaremos esto.

Kurota: no lo se además mama siempre dijo que nunca dijéramos de quienes somos descendientes directos.

Akane: lo veo comprensible pero tendremos que explicar todo de como sucedió pero la pregunta será que nos creerán.

Kurota: pues tendrán que hacerlo además la pecho plano y sus amigas vieron lo que somos capaces de hacer si ellas lastiman a nuestro hermano.

Akane: pues por las caras que hicieron si estaban en profundo shock y miedo.

Kurota: es comprensible además nuestra fuerza es realmente aterradora para ellas que son humanas normales y de seguro para las otras armas trans que quieren matar a nuestro hermano.

Akane: será que aparece otra arma de esas por que sabemos que solo hay 2 pero rito dijo que hay una 3ra arma de seguro se entero que atacamos a la rubia y ahora vendrá hacer justicia.

Kurota: tu crees akane.

Akane: por supuesto estoy segura de eso ahora que saben que rito tiene hermanos que son mas fuertes que han derrotado a la disque arma trans mas poderosa de seguro el rey deviluke lo sabe y los otros pretendientes que quieren matar a rito-nii.

Kurota: no queda otra que entrenar a rito y especializarlo en el combate para que pueda defenderse.

Cerca de la casa yuuki.

Un pelinaranja estaba cerca de su casa ya estaba oscuro estuvo pensando en todo lo que le a sucedido desde la llegada de lala y sus hermanas todas las cosas buenas y malas pero le dio mas tristeza saber como lo trataban a pesar de que el era bueno de corazón pero la única que no lo trataba asi era lala.

Rito: tal vez ahora que lo pienso lala y run nunca se han puesto furiosa por algunos incidentes con ellas pero las demás incluso haruna-chan me tratan pésimo.

En la casa yuuki.

Todos estaban esperando pero nada que aparecían los gemelos y rito.

Lala: será que algo le paso.

Haruna: donde estará yuuki-kun dijo en tono preocupado.

Yui: donde estará ese pervertido a pesar de estar enfadada se podría ver que estaba preocupada por el en el fondo.

Run: donde estará rito-kun estoy muy preocupada por el y si se lo llevo alguna chica que quiere alejarlo de nosotras.

Momioka: vaya todas están preocupadas por yuuki pero la hermanita y a nana les importa poco.

Mikan: no se preocupen de seguro al baka de mi hermano no le paso nada.

Nana: si por favor dejen de preocuparse además quien se enamorara de esa bestia indecisa y estúpida.

Momo: nana no digas esas tonterías.

Decir que ese comentario les dolio a todas las muchachas que estaban enamoradas del pelinaranja era poco parece que el instinto de matar se disparo en toda la sala y veian a nana con una mirada de muerte.

Nana: porque me miran de esa manera.

Lala: nana que te dije sobre que le estes diciendo eso a rito el es mi prometido y debes respetarlo.

Nana: pero anue porque lo elegistes a el sabiendo que habían pretendientes mas guapos y lindos que esa bestia.

Lala: porque rito no se intereso porque era la princesa de un planeta o casarse conmigo para ser el rey de deviluke.

Nana: pero eso no le sigue quitando que es un estúpido indeciso pervertido que le gusta caerse encima de las chicas y tocar parte indebidas y lo peor de todo es una bestia.

En la sala quedo un silencio incomodo y lo que sono pues fue un pafff pues las chicas y ren y saruyama estaban atonitos pues la chica de coletas tenia la cara marcada con la palma de la mano de lala que la tenia de lado si lala le había dado una cachetada a nana por ese comentario.

Haruna/Yui: la-lala-san

Run: lala que hicistes.

Mikan: lala eso no puede ser.

Ren: vaya parece ser que las cosas se salieron de control por yuuki.

Saruyama: esto fue algo inesperado jamas e visto a lala de esa manera enojada.

Momo: onne-sama no debistes hacer eso.

Nana: anue porque me pegastes mientras se le querían salir las lagrimas.

Lala: no quería llegar a este extremo pero tu me obligastes es verdad te quiero mucho pero tampoco puedo soportar que insultes a mi prometido nana.

Momo: onne-sama perdonala no quería decir eso lo que pasa es que nana es asi.

Nana estaba en shock y con las lagrimas en sus ojos jamas pensó que su anue la abofeteara de esa manera por insultar a esa bestia.

Lala: esta bien nana te perdono y lamento la bofetada espero que con eso hagas escarmiento y no insultes a un chico bueno como rito que las deja hospedar aquí mientras la abrazaba.

Nana: si anue yo también me disculpo por haber hecho ese comentario acerca de rito.

Momo: parece ser que todo es normal ahora solo hay que esperar a rito-san y los gemelos para que nos digan todo.

Afuera en la casa yuuki.

Coincidencialmente los gemelos y rito estaban en la puerta para entar a la casa.

Kurata/Akane: rito que estas haciendo aquí afuera recién llegas.

Rito: si estuve inconciente por horas después del golpe de yami.

Kurota: a si me había olvidado.

Akane: ya estas mejor rito-nii.

Rito: si pero quiero pedirles un favor a ustedes 2.

Kurota: a nosotros para que.

Akane: de que se trata rito-nii.

Rito: etto yo quiero que me entrenen para ser fuerte y convertirme en el super saiyajin y estar a su nivel y proteger a lo que yo quiero por favor mientras se ponía de rodillas y agachaba la cabeza.

Decir que kurota y akane estaban sorprendidos era poco ellos pensaban decirle si quería ser fuerte y entrenar pero que el dijera por su propia boca que quería entrenar con ellos para ser fuerte y convertirse en super saiyajin eso si estaba raro de cuando aca el cambio repentino.

Kurota: rito seguro de lo que dices recuerda que el camino para ser fuerte es difícil y tu no has entrenado o peleado con alguien.

Rito: estoy seguro de lo que digo si entreno y me vuelvo fuerte ya no me sentiré incomodo de que me protejan mientras lo decía con una mirada decidida.

Akane: entiendo esto pero espera un momento como sabes tu lo del super saiyajin.

Rito: bueno lo escuche de mikado-sensei que dijo algo de la leyenda del super saiyajin además porque ustedes lo pueden hacer.

Kurota: si lo podemos hacer.

Akane: yo también y no solo nosotros también hay dos amigos que pueden hacerlo.

Rito: enserio y quienes son.

Kurota: eso después lo sabras además adentro nos están esperando muchos que quieren explicaciones.

En la sala de la casa de los yuuki.

Todas las chicas estaban preocupadas ya estaba tarde eran las 20:30 pm y ellos no llegaban esto era preocupante están dispuestas a irlos a buscar cuando sintieron que abrieron la puerta y vieron a 3 personas eran los gemelos kurota y akane y rito.

Todos: a la hora que vienen donde han estado ustedes.

Kurota: y que hacen aquí en la casa que estamos celebrando algo.

Akane: nii-san no seas grosero con ellos.

Rito: chicas ren saruyama que hacen aquí.

Todos: vinimos por explicaciones y las queremos oir de ellos señalando a kurota y akane.

Kurota/Akane: de que hablan nosotros no tenemos que explicarles nada.

Yui: si lo harán no es posible que ustedes tengan esa fuerza sobrehumana y posean poderes extraordinarios y que puedan cambiar de apariencia.

Run: comparto la idea con yui además sabemos bien que son ustedes asi que tienen que decirlo.

Haruna: yo también quiero saber que es lo que pasa que tiene que ver yuuki-kun con ustedes y esa leyenda del super saiyajin mientras se sonrojaba.

Rito: haruna-chan se preocupa por mi entonces si entrenare para ser mas fuerte lo dijo pensando.

Mikan: no entiendo muy bien lo que dijeron pero yo también quiero escucharlo akane kurota dejen de fingir y digan la verdad.

Todos: queremos saberlo y lo diran ahora dijeron eso ren saruyama lala momo y nana mientras risa y mio miraban como espectadoras no sabían bien lo que pasaba pero también querían escucharlo.

Parece ser que kurota y akane fueron atrapados y ahora no entienden como supieron de la leyenda del super saiyajin y no querían decirlo ya que ringo yuuki su madre les dijo que nunca revelaran ese secreto.

Kurota: demonios esto esta mal quien pudo decirles a estas taradas de esto.

Akane: nunca me imagine que nos descubrirían tan pronto creo que no queda de otra que decirlo.

Akane: esta bien lo diremos para que despejen sus dudas mientras su hermano estaba en shock por lo que dijo.

Kurota: akane que estas diciendo porque quieres decirle a esas chicas lo que somos sabes bien que mama lo había prohibido que nosotros dijéramos eso.

Akane: nii-san ellas se merecen una explicación ahora que rito también es un mitad saiyajin ellas están preocupadas por los riesgos que traerá esto.

Kurota: si le dices será peor para nosotros además quien aseguro que esto no traerá problemas hacia nosotros.

Akane: no creo que ellas hagan algo contra nosotros.

Kurota: no se que pensar.

Akane: no te preocupes nii no pasara nada yo estare contigo pero me dejaras hablar yo les explicare.

Todos: te oímos akane mientras todos se sentaron en los sofás y otros en el suelo.

A los gemelos se le salieron unas gotas de sudor ahora si estaban atentos a lo que dirían.

Akane: bueno como saben nosotros no somos ordinarios en todo el sentido de la palabra somos hibridos mitad humanos- mitad saiyajin.

Run: si entonces son eso como consiguieron los poderes o mejor aun de quienes son descendientes.

En eso lala y momo le taparon la boca porque preguntaba semejante cosa.

Lala: run-chan es de mala educación preguntar eso ellos no diran jamas.

Momo: porque preguntastes eso run-chan.

Akane: jajajajajajaa no se preocupen se que igual lo preguntarían de quienes somos descendientes bueno en este planeta hubieron 2 saiyajines de raza pura que protegieron la tierra por años.

Todos: que es enserio pero como no decían que ellos eran agresivos y eliminaban toda forma de vida.

Kurota: creo que tienen un concepto equivocado de nosotros quien les conto eso la mitad es verdad y la otra mitad es mentira.

Yui: a que te refieres con eso.

Kurota: si fueramos crueles y sanguinarios este planeta ni existiera y las hubiéramos asesinado hace mucho tiempo.

Akane: nii no seas grosero y maleducado ella esta preguntando.

Haruna: si este planeta fue protegido por ellos entonces cual de los dos es el ancestro de ustedes y también de yuuki-kun.

Akane: bueno haruna-chan como lo digo es nuestro tátara tátara cuantos tataras eran bueno uno de nuestros tantos abuelos y se llama son-goku.

Mikan: son goku es nuestro abuelo pero nuestro apellido es yuuki.

Kurota: bueno iba hacer el apellido yuuki-son pero mama dijo que seria muy problemático asi que puso solo yuuki yuuki.

Rito: ahora comprendo todo entonces si nuestro ancestro es goku quien era el otro saiyajin que peleaba por este planeta.

Kurota: el otro fue el príncipe de los saiyajin del planeta vegita su nombres era vegeta.

Lala/Nana/Momo: vegeta creo que hemos oído de ese nombre.

Akane: bueno el señor vegeta era el príncipe de los saiyajin su orgullo era tan grande que estaba obsesionado con derrotar al abuelo para demostrar quien de los dos era el saiyajin mas fuerte del universo.

Run: si ese señor también estuvo aquí entonces también dejo descendientes verdad.

Akane: si run-chan hay mas saiyajines.

Ren: todavía hay mas.

Kurota: si

Saruyama: y cuantos son en total.

Akane: bueno estamos nii-san yo rito-nii vegeta-san haruka-san y mikan con papa somos 7 saiyajines.

Yui: espera yuuki-san no dijistes que ese señor vegeta estaba muerto.

Kurota: bueno pues casualmente vegeta se parece a su abuelo es igual a el y por eso se llama vegeta brief jr.

Saruyama: dijistes brief los dueños de corporación capsula.

Akane: si ellos mismo.

Haruna: no creen que nos estamos desviando del tema aparte de eso queremos saber otra cosa.

Kurota: que mas quieren saber.

Yui: eso del super saiyajin.

Lala: yo quiero verlo con mis propios ojos.

Run: yo también quiero verlo con mis propios ojos.

Nana/Momo: yo también.

Risa/Mio: nosotras también queremos verlo.

Kurota: no se saben rendir ustedes.

Akane: nii-san por favor demuéstrale la tranformacion del super saiyajin.

Kurota: ja es una broma enserio no me transformare.

Akane: si no lo haces le dire a mama que te peleastes con vegeta al llegar.

Kurota: no me puedes hacer eso akane.

Akane: claro que si puedo.

Kurota: esta bien lo hare eres una chantajista lo decía suspirando.

En el patio trasero de la casa yuuki.

Todos los presentes estaban en el patio trasero para ver como kurota se transformaba en super saiyajin.

Kurota: será mejor que presten atención porque no lo hare otra vez.

Todos: si

Akane: vamos nii haslo.

Kurota: ya voy hacerlo.

Kurota se posiciono separando las piernas y alzando los brazos para cerrar sus puños y sonriendo comenzó a elevar su aura las rocas del piso comenzaron a moverse apareciendo bioelectricidad alrededor de el las chicas estaban sorprendidas.

Lala: vaya eso no era lo que esperaba.

Nana: ese poder es superior a cualquiera esto es malo.

Momo: vaya esto esta fuera de mi imaginación si padre se entera de esto no se lo que pasara.

Run: vaya esto que es algo que no esperaba ahora entiendo que yami no los venciera.

Ren: demonios esto no puede ser cierto.

Saruyama: si ellos se pueden transformar entonces eso significa que rito también podrá hacerlo.

Mikan: no puede ser esto es una broma como es posible.

Rito: yo también quiero transformarme ser fuerte para no depender de nadie.

Risa/Mio: vaya asi se ve guapo y sexy.

Kurota: grgrgrr ahaahhaahhahahahaha el se había transformado su cabello se había puesto de punta en todos los lados y en su frente su cabello estaba de color dorado su aura que lo envolvía alrededor de el y la bioelectricidad que salía de el mas sus ojos estaban de un color verde-esmeraldas y sus cejas eran de color dorado no había duda esa era la apariencia de un super saiyajin.

Todos: esa es la apariencia de un super saiyajin.

Kurota: si esta es la transformación del super saiyajin con esto soy 50 veces mas fuerte cuando se transforma por 1ra vez su fuerza es 30 veces.

Todos: que es enserio.

Akane: si además esa no es la única transformación de super saiyajin.

Lala: hay mas transformaciones.

Kurota: si

Haruna: como cuales.

Akane: bueno esta el super saiyajin falso el super saiyajin fase 1 el super saiyajin 1er grado 2do grado y 3er grado también el super saiyajin máximo poder el super saiyajin fase 2 el super saiyajin fase 3 el super saiyajin fase dios y super saiyajin fase dios azul.

Mikan lala haruna run yui nana momo mio y risa estaban sorprendidas enserio hay mas transformaciones que esta eso si era mucha información para ellas.

Ren/Saruyama: que también hay fase dios eso es una locura.

Kurota: bueno díselo a nuestro antepasado que el alcanzo la fase dios.

Yui/Run: entonces eso tiene que ver ustedes son fuerte incluso yami no pudo con akane.

Akane: además yami no es el oponente para nosotros.

Kurota: bueno si eso era todo lo que tenían que preguntar nos retiramos mientras volvia a su estado normal.

En otros puntos de sainan.

En la casa de la doctora mikado su enfermera oshizu salta de espanto otra vez al sentir ese tremendo poder y no solo ella ya que mikado y tearju lo sintieron también la pregunta es será que ellos protegerán este mundo.

En el departamento de mea kurosaki.

Las dos armas trans estaban estupefactas ese poder era superior a ellas ahora mas que nunca nemesis eliminara a los gemelos ya que los consideraba una amenaza para su objetivo de matar a yuuki rito.

En la nave de yami.

Yami estaba aterrada ese tremendo poder no había dudas de que eran los gemelos ahora mas que nunca se preguntaba como eliminarlos aunque si lo intentaba la próxima la matarían a ella.

En la corporación capsula al sur de sainan.

Los hermanos brief sintieron el poder de kurota pero se preguntaron para que y sintieron presencias en la casa yuuki asi que de seguro eso era lo que pasaba pero vegeta se enfadaba cada vez mas como era posible que ese insecto tenga mas poder que el.

De vuelta en la casa yuuki.

Los gemelos entraron a la casa mientras rito iba atrás de ellos las chicas se quedaron en el patio a excepción de una de pelo castaño que entro a la casa pero frunciendo el seño.

Mikan: kurota akane como pudieron atacar a yami.

Akane: de que hablas mikan-chan.

Mikan: se muy bien que atacaron a yami solo porque molestaba a rito.

Kurota: molestar crees que lanzándole una cuchilla con su trans es molestar lo siento mikan pero estas ciega.

Mikan: ella nunca intentaría matar a rito lo que pasa es que el es pervertido.

Kurota: yo creo que eso es natural o no somos jóvenes.

Akane: sinceramente opino que no te importa lo que le pase a rito verdad mikan-chan.

Mikan: pero que dicen el es mi hermano como no me voy a preocupar pero yami solo bromea con rito ella nunca haría eso.

Kurota: aun te falta de madurar mikan a pesar de tener 12 años esa ingenuidad que tienes es demasiado malo eres muy ingenua te preocupas por una chica desconocida que por los de tu propia sangre enserio eres nuestra hermana reflexiónalo.

Akane: nii-san que estás diciendo.

Kurota: lo siento pero yo me voy a dormir buenas noches.

Akane: esperame nii-san lo siento mikan-nii pero deberías dejar de ser ingenua hay que ver quiénes son tus amigos y quienes son tus enemigos.

Los gemelos se fueron a sus dormitorios mientras rito y mikan estaban en la sala la castaña estaba estupefacta y triste que sus hermanos le digan eso rito se quedo viéndola pero también se fue a dormir y la pequeña celine estaba presenciando todo.

2 horas mas tarde.

Las chicas iban hacer una piyamada bueno como era tarde llamaron a sus respectivas familias y dijeron que se quedarían con lala ya que ella las invito la casa.

En la sala.

Yui: no puedo creerlo pensé que era una broma o un sueño ellos se transformaron eso se sale de toda lógica.

Run: yo también estoy sorprendida pensé que esto no era algo malo pero sigo pensando que es increíble.

Haruna: yo también pensé que era ilógico pero parece que ellos son la leyenda.

Lala: bueno pero lo que me preocupa es que si ellos pueden hacerlo entonces rito también lo podría hacer.

Momo: no te preocupes onne-sama no creo que rito-san quiera hacer eso nosotras estamos aquí para protegerlo.

Nana: yo creo que si además que le puede pasar a ese chico.

Risa: bueno chicas donde dormiremos además mio vino con nosotros.

Ren: además saruyama esta también aquí.

Lala: tengo una idea.

Todos: eh

Un momento después asi quedo.

Lala compartiría su recamara con haruna y run.

Nana compartiría su recamara con yui.

Momo compartiría su recamara con risa y mio.

Rito compartiría recamara con ren y saruyama.

Kurota en su recamara.

Akane en su recamara.

Mikan: en su recamara junto a celine esa sería una noche muy larga.

En el departamento de mea.

Nemesis: no puedo creer que esos malditos sean poderosos como una arma trans.

Mea: y ahora neme-chan que harás seguirás con el plan.

Nemesis: si mañana los enfrentare.

En la casa de la doctora mikado.

Mikado: vaya esos muchachos tienen un poder impresionante me cuesta creer que los saiyajin sigan vivos.

Tearju: tu crees mikado.

Mikado: si además con ellos aquí no hay nadie que pueda dañar este mundo después de todo ellos están destinados a proteger este planeta.

Tearju: creo que tendremos que depositar nuestra confianza en ellos.

Mikado: si tearju después de todo ellos serán tus alumnos.

Oshizu: digame mikado-sensei cree que ellos podrán derrotar el mal que se avecina y que yuuki-kun también pueda ser el legendario super saiyajin.

Tearju: dijistes super saiyajin creía que esa era una leyenda.

Mikado: bueno era pues sigue viva la leyenda y estoy segura que el maestro de mea no se quedara con las manos cruzadas.

Tearju: si había escuchado que yami fue derrotada por uno de los gemelos.

Oshizu: fue por yuuki akane.

Mikado: veremos que pasa mañana.

A la mañana siguiente.

En la mesa del comedor estaban los hermanos yuuki y las visitas nadie decía palabra se sentía un ambiente tenso hasta que alguien rompió el silencio.

Rito: vaya kurota te queda el uniforme de verano.

Kurota: no lo se opino que no me gusta pero que se puede hacer.

Mikan: te ves bien akane además ya deberías dejar esa ropa.

Akane: tu crees además a mi me gusta esa ropa me siento comoda.

Yui: bueno vámonos que se hara tarde para ir a la escuela.

Todos: si

Kurota y akane estaban emocionados por su primer dia de clases pero no saben lo que pasara.

En la entrada a la preparatoria sainan.

Todos los chicos que durmieron en la casa yuuki ya estaban en la entrada hasta que se unieron yami y mea viendo eso los gemelos se pusieron a la defensiva.

Kurota: que quieres ahora rubia parece que te gusta el masoquismo no te basto con la golpiza de akane que buscas mas.

Yami: no es eso solo venia haber como estaba yuuki rito después de todo el es mi objetivo.

Akane: lo que le dijo mi hermano a mikan-nii era verdad tu quieres matar a rito-nii pero mientras estemos aquí no lo haras.

Yami: asi que le dijistes eso a mikan.

Kurota: si

Yami: no importa pues ustedes no se interpondrán que cumpla mi objetivo mientras se iba y mea iba detrás de ella.

Yui: bueno ya que les gusta armar alboroto vamos que hay clase.

Todos: si

Akane: parece ser que esa chica es persistente ahora nii-san que vamos hacer.

Kurota: no creo que pase nada vamos al salón será en el mismo de rito.

Akane: si ya vámonos.

Kurota: claro

Rito: vendrán muchachos faltan 15 minutos para iniciar clases

Kurota/Akane: si ya vamos.

Voz desconocida: creen que se irán jajajajajajaa yo los matare para que no se metan en el camino de oscuridad dorada.

Los chicos escucharon esa voz sabían de quien era.

Momo: no puede ser némesis.

Rito: némesis que hace aquí.

En eso se materializo una materia oscura y dio forma de una mujer de la estatura de mikan pero con una yukata.

Nemesis: asi que ustedes son los gemelos que han detenido a oscuridad dorada de matar a yuuki rito son fuertes pero tengo que eliminarlos.

Los gemelos no dijeron nada pero sonrieron y akane fue la primera en hablar.

Akane: jajaja estas tontas no quieren entender frunciendo el ceño detestamos a las perdedoras como tu dijo desapareciendo y apareciendo delante de nemesis que no se esperaba eso y recibió un puñetazo que la mando contra el muro de la escuela destruyéndolo en el proceso.

Nemesis no se esperaba ese golpe estaba consternada y transformo su cabello en un laser y le disparo pero akane lo esquivo ella fue rápido contra la rubia queriéndole dar un golpe pero lo agarro con la palma izquierda la trans estaba sorprendida.

Akane: insolente me estas causando muchos problemas mientras le daba otro puñetazo mandándola hacia atrás mientras ella estaba en shock.

Nemesis: no puede ser esto es imposible.

Mientras materializaba su mano para hacer una cuchilla grande intento apuñalarla pero ella esquivo todos los cortes hasta que le quiso dar un corte bajo pero akane se subio de puntas en una sola pierna y sonreirá sarcásticamente.

La morena no aguanto movio la cuchilla y en un intento de cortarla en dos solo le corto 4 mechones de su pelo mientras akane sonreía.

Kurota que estaba viendo eso decidio meterse en la pelea fue volando y se dio una barrida para taquear a la morena pero ella salto arriba mientras akane se daba la vuelta kurota ponía una mano en el suelo para que nemesis no le clavara la cuchilla cuando el se puso de pie nemesis le intento de nuevo pero kurota la sujeto la punta de la cuchilla con la mano izquierda.

Todos los que presenciaban la pelea estaban sorprendidos ellos eran fuertes en otro lado lo observaban la doctora mikado oshizu y tearju mientras en el aula de primer año yami y mea estaban viendo yami estaba aterrada esto era malo.

En la pelea del patio de la escuela de la preparatoria sainan.

Nemesis estaba consternada no era posible que no podía asestar un golpe en eso sintió la mano de akane que creo una bola de energía y la mando contra el edificio del director mientras ellos lanzaban bolas de energía pensando que habían ganado en eso aparece nemesis a kurota le dio un puñetazo en la cara y akane por querer esquivarlo recibió un golpe en el estomago y un puñetazo y la mando a volar un metro.

Ella saco sus alas y se elevo al cielo y hay transformo sus cabellos en cañones laser y disparo contra kurota y akane en eso se escucho una explosión tremenda.

En la escuela todos estaban sorprendidos los gemelos estaban peleando bien y de repente ellos fueron derrotados.

Nemesis: si lo logre ahora no habrá nadie quien evite que maten a yuuki rito pero su rostro cambio de sorpresa y de enojo pues ellos aun estaban vivos.

Kurota: parece que tus poderes se han incrementado bastante enana.

Akane: pero ataca de forma directa eso es bastante cansado me aburre.

Nemesis: grgrgrgrgr mientras otras ves volvia a transformar sus cabellos en cañones laser y lanzaba contra los gemelos que sonreían sarcásticamente.

Ellos no se inmutaban con los ataques de la morena kurota estaba en el mismo lugar mientras akane caminaba hasta estar alado de su hermano.

Nemesis: están esquivando mis ataques son tan rapidos que sus movimientos no se ven.

En eso el pelinegro alzo la mano y le mostro el dedo de en medio eso iso que la morena otra vez atacara con sus armas mientras los gemelos sonreían siniestramente.

Después de atacar nemesis estaba asustada no podía ver si estaban muertos.

Nemesis: donde está donde demonios están.

En eso kurota apareció saliendo del edificio donde estaba ella y le dio un puñetazo en la cara que la mando adentro donde estaba akane con las manos en la cintura ella se asusto cuando la vio y le dio una patada que la mando al otro piso ella corrió al corredor a esconderse pero kurota apareció ella salio corriendo de nuevo mientras los estudiantes la veian correr ella llego hasta una esquina y no se espero eso.

Akane: te ves bastante agitada mientras ella la veia por un pedaso de espejo la morena se puso palida mientras akane sonreía.

En el otro piso ocurrio una explosión los estudiantes vieron entre ellos los que estaban en 3ro como rin aya y saki en eso vieron un pelinegro que venia bajando despacio.

Kurota: lamento decirte que nuestros poderes son superiores a los tuyos asi que no debemos preocuparnos de nada.

La morena se enojo por eso y cuando se iba a levantar una mano toco su hombro era akane.

Akane: parece que por fin has perdido tus deseos de pelear mientras lo decía sonriente para fruncir el ceño y decir anda kurota acaba con esta pobre niña.

Nemesis esta aterrada no sabia en lo que se había metido ahora nadie puede salvarla.

En eso la morena salio disparada del edificio e impacto contras las flores que estaban cerca de la piscina en eso los gemelos bajaron donde estaba ella akane le da la espalda y kurota le lanza una bola de energía para mandarla a la piscina.

Kurota y Akane se reian mientras ellos regresaban a las aulas en eso nemesis sale de la piscina los gemelos caminan y kurota con su dedo lanza un rayo de energía que impacta contra ella durante unos segundos para posteriormente caer al suelo en eso aparecieron los gemelos mientras kurota le sostenia la cabeza con su zapato y su hermana pregunto.

Akane: ya se murió.

En eso su respuesta fue contestada ya que la morena estaba viva.

Nemesis: desgraciados por que impiden que oscuridad dorada mate a yuuki rito.

Kurota: nosotros le hicimos una promesa a madre de proteger a rito asi que verlo como lo asesinan delante de nosotros me suena demasiado tonto.

Akane: ver a los de su clase nos enfurece no soportamos a las armas trans.

Nemesis: no les voy a perdonar jamas se los voy a perdonar.

En eso la morena lanzo unos puñetazos a kurota pero el se reia después fue contra akane ella también se reia hasta que ella le dio una patada en la pierna para desequilibrarla y la agarro de atrás del cuello de su kimono.

En eso akane le da un izquierdazo que impacta contra la alberca de la piscina antes de estrellarse kurota apareció y le dio una patada en la espalda para mandarla arriba volando en eso apareció akane que le dio un codazo en la espalda que reboto con el filo de los 3ro para después darle un rodillazo en el estomago y darle otra vez un izquierdaso para que finalmente ella callera al suelo.

Kurota estaba cerca de ella mientras akane bajaba ellos sonreían siniestramente.

Kurota en eso puso su zapato en la cabeza de ella mientras le restregaba el zapato para después ya estar en posición para lanzar el ataque final.

Kurota: llego tu hora mientras acumulaba energía en su mano derecha en eso apareció su hermana gemela.

Akane: espera nii yo sere quien la elimine aaaa mientras juntaba sus manos para crear una bola de energía y la lanzaba contra la morena.

En eso una gran explosión sacudió la escuela y toda sainan entera en eso grito nemesis desapareciendo.

Los que estaban en la escuela estaban aterrados ellos derrotaron a otra arma trans y juntos.

En eso los gemelos se presentaron diciendo fuerte y claro sus nombres.

Mi nombre es kurota yuuki tengo 17 años.

Mi nombre es akane yuuki tengo 17 años.

Y mientras nosotros estemos aquí nadie lastimara a nuestro hermano lo dijeron siniestramente mientras todos estaban aterrados.

Ahora los hermanos mostraron su poder juntos y derrotaron a nemesis ahora yami no sabe como eliminarlos.

Mea no sabe si su maestra esta viva o muerta.

Mikado y tearju esta interesados por estos muchachos.

Las hermanas pelirrosadas están asustadas si padre se entera de seguro habrá una catástrofe.

Rito esta decido a que ellos lo entrenen y volverse fuerte.

Después de esta pelea se avecinaran cosas para rito y sus hermanos podrán estar preparados para luchar véanlo en el siguiente nuevo comienzo y nuevas aventuras de yuuki rito.

Ending de to love ru 1ra temporada.

Nuevos Comienzo y Nuevas Aventuras de Yuuki Rito.

Voz de akane: parece ser que las armas no se rinden será que nos cansaremos de pelear.

Voz de kurota: creo que ellas son abusivas pero creo que algo pasara.

Voz de lala: el color del cabello de rito cambio.

Voz de yui: yuuki-kun que paso no me digas que tú también te has transformado.

Voz de yami: tú también yuuki rito esta vez te matare.

En el próximo capitulo de nuevos comienzos y nuevas aventuras de yuuki rito será la rebeldía de rito hacia yami y kotegawa mostrando el super saiyajin no se lo pierdan.

Voz de haruna: no lo hagas yami-san.

Voz de rito: si me quieres matar pues inténtalo yami.

En el capitulo anterior de nuevo comienzo y nuevas aventuras de yuuki rito las chicas presionaron a los hermanos para que dijeran lo que sabían acerca de la descendencia y el super saiyajin.

Kurota y akane no tuvieron mas opción que decirlo que eran realmente ellos.

Tras eso kurota les enseño la transformación del super saiyajin a las chicas como a ren y saruyama quedando estupefactos y y pensando como será rito transformado.

Mikan hizo berrinche por que akane derroto a su amiga yami y kurota le insinuo que era una ingenua y se preocupaba por extraños que por los de su propia sangre.

Y como si fuera poko nemesis en su afán de creer que los gemelos eran débiles los desafio sin pensar en las consecuencias y tal como predijo mea salio derrotada.

Que pasara cuando rito cansado de los maltratos de las chicas hacia el explote de ira y revele el super saiyajin que lleva a dentro descubralo ahora.

Un Nuevo Comienzo y Nuevas Aventuras de Yuuki Rito

Opening de la 1ra Temporada de To Love Ru

Capitulo 5.

Hoy Presentamos: La rebeldía de rito hacia yami y kotegawa mostrando el super saiyajin.

En la preparatoria Sainan.

Todos los estudiantes de sainan estaban aterrados la razón pues los gemelos habían derrotado a otra trans como yami y lo peor es que lo hicieron de una manera sangrienta y psicópata.

Asi es parece ser que ellos son agresivos con alguien que quiere dañar a su familia y eso lo demostró yuuki akane el primer dia que llego a la escuela y se enfrento a yami.

Cual fue el resultado de esa pelea pues yami perdió y ahora otra arma de las mismas características de yami pierde.

Aula de primer año.

Mea: master fue vencida esto no puede ser verdad y ahora que pasara.

Yami: demonios ellos lo dijeron enserio tendre que matar a yuuki rito antes que esto se ponga peligroso.

En la enfermería de la escuela.

Las 3 personas que estaban en la enfermería estaban estupefactas e intrigadas pues dieron en el blanco que los gemelos eran saiyajines a pesar de ser jóvenes poseen una fuerza monstruosa y aterradora pero la mas soprendida era tearju pensó que era imposible que alguien le ganara a su hija pero oshizu acabo con su esperanza diciendo que era verdad.

Tearju: no puede ser esto es imposible ellos son fuertes.

Mikado: vaya vencieron a la maestra de mea pero lo extraño de todo es por que no se transformaron en super saiyajin.

Oshizu: es verdad mikado-sensei pero por que no se transformaron eso es lo extraño y da curiosidad.

En el patio de la preparatoria sainan.

Las chicas que habían prescenciado la pelea estaban aterradas en especial momo ya que los gemelos vencieron a nemesis pero de una forma psicópata y asesina.

Lala: que fue eso que vi.

Yui: no puede ser derrotaron a nemesis ellos si son de temer.

Saruyama: tienen una fuerza monstruosa en combate.

Ren: porque estoy aterrado mientras le temblaban las piernas.

Run: vaya tienen una fuerza tremenda.

Rito: esa es su fuerza quiero entrenar volverme fuerte y proteger a todos.

Haruna: ellos son de temer y lo raro es que no se transformaron en super saiyajin.

Risa: vaya con ellos la escuela será divertida.

Mio: eso da miedo como pueden pelear de esa manera tan psicópata.

Nana: esto es malo en cualquier rato le llegara esta noticia a padre.

Momo: vaya no esperaba yo esto nemesis quería matar a rito-san manipulando a yami-san pero ahora todo le salio mal a ella.

Todos pensaban en eso sin darse cuenta que los gemelos venían de regreso.

Al verlos ellos se pusieron nerviosos pues a pesar de ser iguales poseían una fuerza monstruosa y aterradora como pensaban nana momo mio risa y kotegawa.

Akane: me siento también después de eso es muy bueno quitarse el estrés de ves en cuando verdad nii.

Kurota: si hace rato que no peleamos los dos al mismo tiempo con un solo oponente.

A los presentes se les resbalo una gota de sudor en la sien y cayeron cómicamente al suelo al escuchar eso en verdad los saiyajines son adictos al combate.

Yui: enserio les encanta pelear a ustedes son unos adictos al combate y destrucción miren como dejaron la escuela.

Kurota y akane se dieron cuenta lo que dijo la pelinegra la cancha el patio la piscina y el edificio del comité disciplinario la oficina del director y el aula de los 3ros años todo estaba destruido.

Akane: lo sentimos yui-san lo que pasa es que ella nos desafio a combate y no pudimos negarnos.

Kurota: oye por que le pides disculpas a ella además no es nuestra culpa que nos busquen para pelear con alienígenas para sacarnos de la jugada y asi matar a rito.

Akane: nii-san no seas grosero mientras le daba un puñetazo en la cabeza.

Kurota: aaaa eso me dolio como te atreves marimacho violenta.

Akane: aquien le dices marimacho violenta.

Kurota: aquien mas a ti pues o acaso hay otra marimacho violenta aparte de ti.

Akane: nii-san mientras expulsaba un aura violenta.

Kurota: eh.

Akane: nii-san baka decía eso mientras le daba un puñetazo para mandarlo a volar contra el edificio de los 2dos años.

Kuorta: feaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Akane: ese idiota insensible bobo mientras ella le daba insultos a su querido y amado hermano mientras a las chicas se le salían una gota de sudor.

Chicas: ellos si que saben llevarse bien.

Ren/Saruyama: vaya estos si que saben quererse mucho.

Rito: estos dos son buenos peleando pero no maduran que vergüenza.

Haruna: y ahora que hacemos las aulas están destruidas y pueden que suspendan las clases.

Lala: lo que dice haruna es verdad.

Yui: pues todo es culpa de los hermanos de yuuki-kun.

Akane: culpa de nosotros estas loca fue culpa de la enana que quiso pelea además por que nos atacaría si nosotros no la conocemos.

Yui: si es tu culpa y la de tu hermano desvergonzado.

Akane: que fue lo que dijistes mientras expulsaba su aura y la miraba furiosa a yui que no se dejo intimidar y lanzo una mirada de muerte.

En el patio se sentía una tensión enorme entre yui y akane ya que es la 2da vez que les dice desvergonzados.

Haruna y lala viendo eso las interrumpen sabían que si akane era provocada le quebaria los dedos o terminarían como la pared.

Haruna: yui-san calmate además vamos a clases ya es algo tarde.

Lala: si yui además recuerda si provocas a ella la próxima no saldrás viva se lo dijo en un susurro.

La pelinegra pensando en eso recordó lo que paso el dia anterior cuando conocio a yuuki akane parece que no fue de la manera mas agradable por que ella estaba a punto de agredir a yuuki-kun y eso por poco le costo los dedos de su mano.

Yui: si tienen razón mientras miraba a otro lado con su carácter tsundere y cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

Akane: esta maldita juro que algún dia la matare por andar ofendiendo a mis hermanos lo dijo pensando mientras su aura volvia a la normalidad y tenia el ceño fruncido.

Rito: será mejor irnos al aula y por cierto akane el volverá verdad.

Akane: si no te preocupes por ese bobo ya despertara además el golpe que le di no fue tan fuerte el es resistente.

Los chicos estaban sorprendidos aparte de fuertes eran resistente a los golpes eso esta fuera de la lógica las chicas esperaban que rito tampoko saliera con eso de querer ser un super saiyajin ellas no lo soportarían perderlo en una pelea a muerte.

Esos eran los pensamientos de las chicas estaban aterradas que rito despertara el super saiyajin y perderlo seria una pesadilla será mejor no hacerlo enojar se dieron cuenta que para llegar a ese estado tendrían que enojarse.

Yui: vamos a clases parece que akane le toca en el mismo salón que a nosotros.

Lala: si.

Run: si ya es algo tarde y mucho entretenimiento nos hara atrasar.

Akane: a mi y a nii nos toca en el mismo salón.

Todos: ¿qué?.

En las aulas de los 2do años.

Se podía ver un gran cráter en el edifico de los 2dos años como si algo se hubiera estrellado hay y efectivamente era un pelinegro que estaba con el uniforme de la preparatoria.

Kurota: esa maldita akaneeeeee me las pagaras grito a todo pulmón mientras eleva su aura para salir de los escombros.

Los chicos de 2do estaban sorprendidos ese muchacho se estrello contra el edificio y se llevo escritorios sillas y hasta las puertas de 3 aulas y el salio ileso solo que tenia el pantalón rasgado un poco y sangre saliendo de sus labios.

Kurota: disculpa por eso pero sabes donde esta la enfermería.

Chico: si esta en el piso de arriba a la derecha.

Kurota: gracias mientras el salía corriendo para ir a la enfermería.

Chicos: que muchacho tan extraño estoy incrédulo que se haiga estrellado contra el edificio destrosara las aulas y siga vivo que clase de monstruo es.

En la enfermería de la doctora mikado.

En la enfermería estaba la doctora mikado conversando con oshizu y tearju parece que están sorprendidas y conmocionadas por lo que vieron.

Mikado: eso si fue una sorpresa parece ser que estos son los que defenderán la tierra y usaran tus arcillos tearju.

Tearju: no creo que sea bueno sabes que si ellos se fucionan jamas serán un solo individuo se quedaran asi para siempre.

Oshizu: de que habla mikado-sensei.

Mikado: bueno cuando estábamos en secundaria encontramos estos dos objetos raros en forma de aretes de parte de un anciano que decía que esos son sagrados que pertenecieron a los antiguos supremos kaiosamas.

Antes que su asistente respondiera apareció el pelinegro abirendo la puerta cuando oshizu y kurota se vieron se quedaron mirando a los ojos por unos minutos hasta que la doctora les interrumpio su burbuja de enamorados y viraron sus caras sonrojándose furiosamente.

Mikado: vaya yuuki es bueno verte que necesitas.

Kurota: veo que usted es la enfermera del instituto y por lo visto no es una humana ordinaria decía frunciendo el ceño.

Mikado: parece ser que sabes mucho de mi jovencinto.

Kurota: si sensei además puedo sentir su ki que es mas grande que el de un humano promedio además también sabe de nosotros.

Mikado: bueno no es que sepa mucho pero me interesa que los saiyajines sigan en este planeta.

Kurota: si los saiyajines hemos protegido este planeta por generaciones.

Teraju: bueno no te enojes yuuki-kun pero que necesitabas.

Kurota: bueno es que necesito que me presten algo para limpiarme la sangre.

Oshizu: vaya tienes el labio partido y parece que te manchastes la camisa y rasgado tu pantalón en la rodilla izquierda.

Mikado y tearju se dieron cuenta pues el chico parecía que había venido de una batalla a muerte pero en la pelea con nemesis no les hizo ningún rasguño.

Kurota: si se preguntan que me paso todo fue por la boba e insensible de akane que me dio un golpe mandándome a volar hacia aquí.

A las 3 presentes se le salieron una gota de sudor.

Oshizu: si esta bien yo te curare eso.

Kurota: gracias eetto.

Oshizu: oshizu murusame es mi nombre.

Kurota: discúlpame por no presentarme soy kurota yuuki kurota.

Pues ante los ojos de kurota oshizu se veía bonita era hermosa pero se dio cuenta que no estaba para enamorarse su misión era derrotar a los malignos y salvar a la tierra.

A la fantasmita le paso igual pues en el pasado sabia que había sentido algo asi por alguien igual a kurota pero tenia el cabello puntiagudo y una bandada roja en la frente y un gi de combate morado con botas rojas y en las puntas amarillas y una camisa azul marina con cinturón blanco si era son goku jr el tatarabuelo de kurota y sus hermanos.

Mikado: vaya que bien se ven los tortolitos apenas unos minutos y no se pueden despegar el uno al otro.

Oshizu: mi mikado-sensei que cosas dice lo dijo sonrojada.

Tearju: mikado no la molestas y tampoko la pongas nerviosa.

Kurota: gracias murusame-san será mejor ir al curso.

Tearju: en que curso te toca kurota-kun.

Kurota: bueno me toca en el mismo de mi hermano yuuki rito y en ese mismo esta mi hermana gemela akane.

Tearju: bueno me toca con ellos asi que yo te acompaño además murusame también va a la misma clase.

Kurota: es enserio.

Oshizu: si mientras se sonrojaba.

Kurota: bueno es que tenia prisa además ya me iba rápido pero si quieren las puedo llevar.

Tearju/Oshizu: enserio como lo haras.

Kurota: bueno con la técnica de la teletransportacion.

Oshizu: nunca había escuchado eso.

Tearju: creo que la había escuchado pero no recuerdo donde.

Mikado: asi que la teletransportacion esa técnica es de los habitantes del planeta yadorat es una sorpresa que la haigas aprendido kurota-kun.

Kurota: bueno un sensei me la enseño pero no dire quien es.

Mikado: vaya este muchacho es desconfiado bueno no importa.

Kurota: bueno vamos o no.

Oshizu/Tearju: si ya vamos.

En eso el pelinegro se posiciono junto sus dos dedos de su mano derecha y se concentro buscando el ki de akane o el de lala después de unos segundos encontró el ki de su gemela y hablo.

Kurota: lo encontré agárrense de mis hombros

Tearju/Oshizu: si

Cuando la profesora y la asistente de mikado se agarraron de los hombros del chico desaprecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos después solo estaba mikado.

Mikado: este chico es interesante por lo que veo es fuerte y tiene esa técnica aunque me pregunto estará dispuesto alguien a derrotar a ese muchacho.

Aula 2C de 2do años.

En el aula estaba rito y los demás con una akane preocupada e irritada por que su hermano no aparecia.

Rito: akane calmate de seguro fue a la enfermería.

Akane: pero el golpe que le di a ese idiota no fue fuerte.

Lala: bueno es verdad pero no debistes tratarlo de esa manera.

Haruna: es verdad fuiste demasiado dura con el.

Run: yo creo que deberías disculparte con el akane-chan.

Yui: bueno que se paso diciendo eso asi que el debería disculparse.

Risa: bueno pero también akane por agredirlo.

Mio: pues deberían disculparse los dos.

Ren: bueno aunque me impresiona su fuerza y resistencia desde cuando entrenan.

Saruyama: si por que eso de volverse fuerte de la noche a la mañana es imposible.

Akane: bueno creo que tienen…..

Pero no pudo decir nada ya que lo estudiantes se sorprendieron de ver al pelinegro con tearju y ozshizu.

Lo que vio akane la dejo impactada molesta y furiosa como esas dos osaban agarrar a su hermano

Kurota: ya llegamos fue difícil pero estamos aquí.

Haruna: como apareció de la nada que clase de trucos usan.

Yui: esto es inesperado.

Eso era lo que decía yui y las demás chicas pues akane estaba furiosa con un aura asesina mas tarde arreglaría esto con kurota.

Rito: akane esta muy molesta y furiosa parece ser que la tendras difícil hermano.

Saruyama: siento un ambiente tenso será mejor irme de aquí a mi puesto.

Ren: tendre que decirle a ellos para que me entrenen y ser fuerte.

Mientras en la aula de 1 "b".

4 chicas no estaban poniendo atención en clase por lo que paso esta mañana en el patio de la preparatoria estas muchachas estaban pensativas.

Momo: ellos dijeron eso enserio y ahora que pasara con el plan harem todo por culpa de nemesis por que tuvo que desafiarlos que estaba pensando.

Nana: esas bestias son de lo peor aunque ya sabemos de lo que son capaces de hacer si escuche que dijo que la señora yuuki les dio una misión de proteger a rito y mikan.

Mea: sabia de lo que eran capaces pero no esperaban que fueran a contraatacar violentamente contra master será mejor dejar eso de matar a rito-sempai.

Yami: ni crean que con esas amenazas me detendrán de matar a yuuki rito antes de que sea demasiado tarde será mejor terminar esto de una vez por todas.

Pero lo que no sabia yami era que una desagradable sorpresa se presentaría si ella mataba a rito.

Aunque eso seria una oportunidad para que rito ya no sea débil y contraataque y se defienda.

Curso 2 "C".

En eso tearju entro para dar la clase y presentar a los gemelos oficialmente como estudiantes.

Tearju: bueno chicos como saben hay dos estudiantes nuevos hoy.

Todos: ya lo sabemos sensei son yuuki kurota y yuuki akane.

Tearju: si pero eso fue a fuera ahora escuchen a sus nuevos compañeros vamos preséntense.

En eso entraron la rubia y el pelinegro pero con el ceño fruncido por lo que le hizo su hermana.

Ellos pasaron y escribieron sus nombres en el pizarrón.

Akane: soy yuuki akane tengo 17 años y quiero ser amables con todas y gozemos de un buen compañerismo mis hobbies son practicar artes marciales el kendo y cocinar lo dijo sonriendo mientras los chicos babeaban por ella mientras su hermano se molestaba mas.

Kurota: soy yuuki kurota también tengo 17 años y no me gustan los pervertidos y también mis hobbies son practicar artes marciales el kendo y jugar videojuegos lo dijo de una forma un poko ruda pero para las chicas eso les parecía atractivo.

Todos los chicos lo bombardearon a kurota si querían unirse al club de yudo kendo lucha libre y mas cosas.

Pero el pelinegro les agradeció pero el entrenaría el estilo de combate de todos sus ancestros aunque pensara bien la oferta.

En el caso de akane también fue lo mismo las chicas la bombardearon con que si se quería unir al club de tenis natación kendo cocina y gimnasia rítmica pero igual a su hermano que practicaría el estilo de combate de sus antepasados aunque miraría las ofertas.

Tearju: bueno se acabo de acosar a sus compañeros después hablaran con ellos de eso ahora poner atención a la clase.

Todos: si sensei.

Mientras tearju repartia clases todos estaban atentos y en eso las horas se pasaron volando.

En el departamento de mea kurosaki al sur de sainan.

El departamento estaba vacio o eso era lo que aparentaba ya que en eso apareció una muchacha que era de materia oscura ya que tenia heridas y su ropa estaba desgarrada y furiosa como esos malditos le pudieron hacer eso.

Nemesis: esos malditos saiyajines jamas les perdonare esto como se atrevieron atacarme a mi el arma trans mas poderosa esto no se quedara asi me vengare de ustedes.

Preparatoria sainan hora de resceso.

Ya era la hora del resceso.

En eso salieron todos a comer en eso los gemelos fueron a la terraza pero volando con el bento que les había echo mikan mientras rito haruna lala y kotegawa fueron a comprar a la cafetería ya que rito había olvidado su bento a pesar que se negó a comer el de lala haruna y kotegawa.

En la terraza.

Se podían ver a los gemelos comiendo pero el ambiente estaba tenso ya que tanto kurota y akane no se podían disculpar por atacarse el uno al otro asi que el aire se puso pesado.

Kurota: akane etto.

Akane: que quieres lo dijo de forma brusca y grosera.

Kurota: yo quiero que me disculpes por haberte dicho hace horas marimacho violenta.

Akane: hmmp esta bien te disculpo pero primero debes recompensarme con algo asi que yo lo hare.

Kurota: eh si y que hago.

Akane: pues tendras que llevarme a ese centro comercial el de la otra vez.

Kurota: esta bien lo hare mientras lloraba cómicamente.

En la cafetería.

Rito venia con 2 yakisoba y un jugo en lata a pesar de las negaciones de haruna lala y yui de comer de su bento el se negó rotundamente aunque las 3 decia que no era sano comer eso.

Lala: vamos rito come de mi bento no es saludable que comas eso.

Rito: que no lala dije que no con esto aguantare hasta llegar a la casa.

Haruna: pero yuuki-kun.

Rito: no.

Yui: esta bien ese desvergonzado no quiere comer de nuestro bentos pues no lo molesten dijo de forma tsundere aunque el en el fondo no era eso precisamente lo que ella opinaba.

El pelinaranja le dolio ese comentario no sabia por que kotegawa lo trataba asi aunque eso iso que se enojara un poco que inconcientemente comenzó apretar los puños y apretar su almuerzo y bebida con una fuerza descomunal las chicas se dieron cuenta de eso asi que tuvieron que animarlo diciendo que kotegawa le dijo de broma pero como si kami les jugara una mala pasada apareció una cabellera larga dispuesta atacarlo y matarlo.

Como si el sentido de peligro se activara el esquivo un puño del trans de yami pero cayo en los pechos de kotegawa que al ver esto le dio una bofetada que lo mando a estrellarse contra la pared y rompiéndola en el proceso.

Yui: eres un maldito desvergonzado como te atreves hacerme eso.

En eso se levanto rito que después de transpasar la pared se estrello contra un árbol.

Lala y haruna se dieron un palmazo en el la cara como era posible esto se supone que ellas no querían que rito se transforme en super saiyajin pero la suerte no estaba a favor de las dos.

Yami: ahora que no están tus hermanos te matare yuuki rito y asi con tu existencia eliminada todas las chicas podrán estar tranquilas.

Yui: si elimínalo ya es un pervertido desvergonzado y sinvergüenza a pesar de lo que estaba hablando en su interior estaba preocupada por lo que realmente fuera a pasar.

Rito: que haces yami después de todo lo que hice por ti todavía quieres matarme y que pasara con mikan después.

Yami: eso no me importa con mikan después la arreglare ahora es hora de acabar con mi objetivo de una vez por todas.

En eso se lanzo yami atacar al pelinaranja haciendo una cuchilla aunque esquivaba los ataques algunos si le dieron de lleno y un puñetazo con su cabello fue suficiente para sentarlo en el piso.

Rito tenia su cuerpo lleno de cortadas sus brazos piernas el pecho su cara todo.

Yami: fue lindo que me cuidaras yuuki rito pero contrato es contrato asi que acabare con tu vida.

Rito: moriré siendo débil que ironia.

El pelinaranja sabia que no tenia salvación asi que lloro amargamente sentado esperando su muerte rápida el quería tener el poder de defender a todos lo que quería pero siempre será un humano normal ordinario el no es un saiyajin como le dijo su antepasado en su sueño aunque no se espero lo siguiente.

Haruna: no lo hagas yami-san no dejares que le hagas daño a yuuki-kun.

Todas las presentes e incluso el mismo rito estaba sorprendido haruna estaba como escudo con sus brazos abiertos en forma de cruz protegiéndolo.

Lala: no sabia que haruna fuera tan audaz.

Yui: sairenji-san protegiendo a yuuki-kun no me digas que también esta enamaroda de el.

Yami: vaya mas intrusos debo acabar con esto rápido.

Sin previo aviso yami transformo sus cabellos en una mano y atrapo a haruna y con sus otros cabellos transformados en puños le comenzó a dar golpes a la peliazul ya que la rubia le decía que no se metiera donde no la llamaban mientras las 2 restantes le decían que la soltara.

Lala: yami suéltala le estas haciendo daño mientras se le salían las lagrimas.

Yui: yami-san dejala la estas matando suéltala.

En eso yami destransformo su puño gigante para hacer uno mas pequeño que sostenia a una magullada haruna mientras con su otro cabello transformo una hoja muy afilada.

Yami: haruna sabes que debo cumplir mi trabajo fuiste una amiga pero detesto que se metan con mis objetivos asi que lo siento.

Mientras haruna se le salían las lagrimas y las chicas decían que no de una manera aterrada lo que no se esperaban era lo siguiente.

Rito: harunaaaaaaaa mientras expulsaba su aura y hacia temblar la tierra sus cabellos estaban alzados para arriba su cejas de color dorado sus ojos de color verde-esmeraldas y su aura dorada con chispas de bioelectricidad.

Yami: que tu también yuuki rito.

Lala: el color del cabello de rito cambio.

Yui: no puede ser tu también yuu-kun te has transformado.

Si yuuki rito al que decían que era un débil indeciso se había transformado en super saiyajin por que yami iba a matar a haruna delante de sus propios ojos.

En la terraza.

Los gemelos estaban almorzando pero de la nada temblo la escuela y para colmo se sobresaltaron ya que sintieron un ki gigantesco aunque se dieron cuenta que el ki era de rito pero se había elevado de golpe a ellos solo se les paso un pensamiento en la mente.

Akane/Kurota: no puede ser parace que alguien lo hizo a propósito.

Los gemelos se fueron de la terraza mientras salían a ver a su hermano y detener lo que seria una batalla a muerte ya que sintieron el ki de yami el de haruna que estaba débil el de lala y el de kotegawa.

En el patio debajo de un árbol.

Hay estaban nana momo run mio risa mea oshizu ren y saruyama esperando a rito y las muchachas pero algo andaba mal ya que se estaban demorando demasiado hasta que sintieron un pequeño temblor en la escuela.

Momo: que es esto.

Nana: no me digas que….

Mea: es una energía potente.

Run: será que algo le paso a rito-kun.

Ren: no lo creo pero parece ser que algo malo ocurrirá.

Risa/Mio: tenemos miedo.

Saruyama: cielos miren como se esta poniendo el aire pesado.

Oshizu: dios mios estoy sintiendo un poder de batalla igual al de los gemelos esto no puede ser cierto este poder es de yuuki-kun.

Todos: ¿Qué?

En la corporación capsula.

Estaban los hermanos brief entrenando en el jardín cuando se detuvieron pues sintieron un ki gigantesco que se elevo de golpe pero era un super saiyajin pensaron que era kurota pero no este era como alguien que recién lo despertaba.

Haruka: vegeta-nii sientes ese poder es de un super saiyajin.

Vegeta: si es kurota.

Haruka: no vegeta-nii no es mi prometido es alguien que recién empieza a transformarce.

Vegeta: segura y como que prometido el no lo es haruka y no lo será.

Haruka: tu no decides eso nii.

Vegeta: harukaaaaaaa.

Los hermarnos brief si que se quieren mucho igual a los gemelos yuuki.

En la parte trasera de la escuela junto a la cafetería.

Se podían ver a 4 personas 3 chicas y un muchacho que había cambiado su apariencia.

Rito: no permitiré que lastimes a haruna y nadie mas mientras expulsaba su aura violentamente.

En ese instante lala se pego un palmetazo en la cara era esto lo que ella quería evitar que su prometido sea un guerrero que hasta pueda perderlo para siempre.

Por otro lado kotegawa estaba mas sorprendida pues cuando se transformo kurota si sorprendio pero haora estaba con la quijada para abajo al ver al chico que le gusta transformado y listo para pelear ella no quería un futuro asi con el donde le dijeran que fue derrotado o asesinado por otro enemigo y ella quedando sola con su hijos no lo permitiría aunque lo ultimo la sonrojo.

Haruna a pesar que estaba débil ella podía ver al amor de su vida listo para vergarla después de todo ella lo ama aunque sea un hibrido o saiyajin completo.

La que menos estaba contenta era yami ya que se suponía que tenia que matarlo ahora se complicaron las cosas pero eso no lo permitiría no dejaría a su presa que la derrotara.

Yami: esto no se quedara asi yuuki rito te matare.

Rito: inténtalo si puedes yami.

En eso se lanzaron los dos la rubia con su trans y rito con sus puños y solo se podrían ver ondas de aire donde impactaban los golpes y también destrucción ya que con cada golpe destruyeron todo y estaban en el pasillo cerca de su curso mientras lala y yui los seguían eran rapidos incluso 0no los podían ver.

Lala: son rapidos para pelear no los puedo alcanzar.

Yui: vamos lala hay que alcanzarlos.

En los pasillos se escuchaban golpes tras golpes y ondas de choques hasta que rito le dio un puñetazo a yami que la mando contra la pared y de paso a estrellarse contra la piscina.

Por las escaleras.

Los gemelos corrian y saltaban estaban buscando el ki de rito y se dieron cuenta que estaban al otro lado del edificio.

Kurota: demonios están peleando cerca de la piscina.

Akane: hay que detenerlos rito-nii todavía no esta listo para transformarce.

En la piscina.

Pues un pelinaranja transformado en super saiyajin llegaba a la piscina y de ella salía una yami magullada y herida por los golpes que acababa de recibir.

Yami: como es posible que mi objetivo tenga tanto poder.

Pues si yami se preguntaba eso mientras observaba a un rito que lo miraba furioso por lo que iba hacerle a su amor platónico.

Rito: nunca te lo perdonare yami.

En eso yami iba atacarlo pero el pelinaranja desaparecio y le dio un golpe en la cara después le dio una patada para enviarla arriba y apareció juntando sus dos manos en forma de martillo para darle un golpe demasiado fuerte que la envio contra el suelo haciendo una explosión.

En el patio.

Los amigos de rito estaban sorprendido asi que iban a preguntarle a la fantasmita si era verdad cuando escucharon la explosión en la piscina asi que fueron a ver que era lo que ocurria.

Cerca de la piscina.

Los gemelos estaban estupefactos por lo que acaba de suceder su hermano estaba convertido en super saiyajin y estaba cerca de yami y lo que iba el hacer los dejos petrificados.

Rito estaba creando una bola de energía cuando sintió un golpe en su nuca se termino su transformación y cayo al suelo inconciente y fue gracias kurota.

Kurota: eres tan problemático cabeza weca todavía no estas preparado.

Lala: dios mio rito despierta.

Yui: que le hicieron a yuuki-kun.

Kurota: tranquila solo esta inconciente.

Haruna: yuuki-kun estas bien mientras caminaba como podía estaba herida y golpeada gracias a yami.

Akane: haruna-chan que te paso.

Haruna: es una larga historia.

Lala: vamos llevemosla con mikado-sensei y también a rito.

Kurota: si mientras recojia a su hermano y se lo ponía al hombro.

Akane: ven haruna-chan te ayudare.

Pero una no tan contenta yami salio de los escombros y estaba furiosa haría pagar a yuuki rito por esto.

Kurota: otra vez tu no aprendes.

Yami: los matare.

La rubia iba a por kurota y rito pero no se esperaba el golpe de akane que tenia a haruna agarrada de sus hombros que con su velocidad la noqueo y yami cayo al suelo inconciente.

Akane: increíble nos causas muchos problemas.

En eso llegaron los amigos del pelinaranja y una mea que estaba shokeada por lo que paso a su onni-chan mientras todos se preguntaban que acaba de ocurrir.

Finalmente rito demostró que sus emociones son claves para despertar el super saiyajin aunque las chicas se negaran a que el llegue a esa transformación.

De nuevo yami pierde una pelea y fue contra su objetivo como reaccionara mikan de esto cuando se entere.

Pero de algo si seguro las trans querrán la revancha como sea no importa el lugar.

Será que kurota y akane estarán dispuestos a pelear de nuevo con las trans no se pierda el siguiente capitulo de nuevo comienzo y nuevas aventuras de yuuki rito.

Insertar Ending de To Love Ru 1ra Temporada

Nuevos Comienzo y Nuevas Aventuras de Yuuki Rito.

Voz de Akane: vaya parece que rito-nii le dio una golpiza muy fea.

Voz de Kurota: pero como no le va a dar una golpiza que por poco asesina a haruna en sus propios ojos.

Chicos: que yami iso que.

Voz de Rito: que paso no recuerdo nada.

Voz de Lala: rito estas bien.

Voz de Haruna: me alegro que estes bien yuuki-kun.

Voz de Yui: me alegro que este bien pero no se te permitirán aptos desvergonzados.

Voz de Akane: no te preocupes rito-nii como suspendieron las clases iremos a la piscina.

Todos: si.

Voz de Kurota: vaya son otra vez ustedes.

Voz de Akane: y justo cuando nos estábamos divirtiendo.

Yami: esta vez los mataremos a los 3.

Voz de Mea: bueno creo que es hora de pelear enserio con ustedes.

Voz de Akane: y creen que pueden ganarnos.

Voz de Yui: no otra vez pelea van a destruir la piscina.

Voz de Rito: esto fue por mi culpa.

En el próximo capitulo de nuevo comienzo y nuevas aventuras de yuuki rito será un dia en la piscina termina en problemas la revancha de yami y mea vs kurota y akane no se lo pierdan.

Voz de mikan: no puede ser yami dijistes que nunca mas ibas a lastimar a nadie.

Voz de Momo: pues tendremos que salir de aquí.

Voz de Nana: claro que si no me quedare aquí a presenciar esta pelea.

Voz de Vegeta: vaya asi que kurota va a pelear con esas novatas.

Voz de haruka: que aburrido esto verdad vegeta-nii.

Voz de todos: quienes son ustedes.

Voz de Lala: creo que e visto esa cara antes pero no recuerdo donde.

Voz de Run: y yo que quería tener una cita con rito-kun.

En el capitulo anterior de nuevo comienzo y nuevas aventuras de yuuki rito después de la paliza a nemesis los gemelos se presentaron en la escuela.

Después de una discusión con akane su gemelo fue a parar a la enfermería y hay conocio a sus dos maestras y la enfermera.

Mikado conto sobre los objetos raros a oshizu que eran los arcillos para fusionarse lo malo es que si se fucionan ya no se podrán separar.

Rito se trasnformo en super saiyajin viendo como yami iba a matar a haruna delante de sus propios ojos.

Yami fue derrotada por rito y ahora buscara venganza.

Las trans buscaran venganza en la piscina publica una pelea mas se vendrá véalo ahora.

Un Nuevo Comienzo y Nuevas Aventuras de Yuuki Rito.

Opening de To Love Ru 1ra Temporada.

Capitulo 6.

Hoy presentamos: un dia en la piscina termina en problemas la revancha de yami y mea vs kurota y akane.

En lo que era la preparatoria sainan estaba destruida los estudiantes tuvieron que evacuar por las explosiones y a los profesores no les quedo de mas que suspender clases.

En la piscina de la preparatoria sainan.

Se podían ver a un grupo de jóvenes que estaban preocupados por los dos chicos incocientes uno era una rubia de cabellera larga y que tenia dañado su uniforme femenino que estaba en el suelo y el otro un pelinaranja que estaba dormido en el hombro de su hermano.

Run: que paso aquí por que rito-kun esta incosiente.

Kurota: fui yo run.

Ren: pero cual fue la razón o el motivo para que lo hicieran.

Akane: llevemos a estos 2 a la enfermería y aya les explicaremos todos.

Kurota: oye pelirroja lleva a la niñata a la enfermería.

Mea: si.

Momo: onne-sama que paso aquí puedes decirnos.

Nana: y por que sairenji-san esta asi será que algo le hizo esa bestia.

Cuando nana dijo eso de repente un rayo de energía paso por su rostro haciéndole una pequeña cortada.

Akane: creo que fui clara sobre ese asunto nana-san y parace que no te gusta respetar a las personas.

Yui: ya por favor pueden parar.

Oshizu: será mejor ir a la enfermería me adelantare para avisarle a mikado-sensei.

Lala: les contaremos en la enfermería.

Todos: esta bien.

En la enfermería de la preparatoria.

Los chicos habían llegado a la enfermería donde la doctora los esperaba con todo listo.

A rito lo metio en una capsula de recuperación aparte ya que muchas de las heridas estaban sangrando por los cortes que yami le dio.

Tambien a la rubia la metio en una capsula de recuperación aunque se preguntaba que fue lo que paso para que la dejaran en ese estado.

Con lo de haruna fue un tanto rápido ya que ella se comio una semilla del emirtaño que kurota tenia asi que su recuperación fue rápida pues era la ultima semilla que tenia.

A tearju por poco le da un infarto al enterarse que su hija estaba en la enfermería pensó que podría ser otra pelea con los gemelos pero ellos no fueron.

Mikado: ahora si expliquen que fue lo que paso.

Kurota: yo no se lo que paso solo sentí que el ki de rito se elevo de golpe y que cuando llegamos el estaba transformado en super saiyajin y la rubia estaba en la piscina.

Akane: si es verdad además debio ser algo grave para que el hubiera estado furioso.

Cuando akane dijo eso lala haruna y yui se pusieron nerviosas ya que ellas fueron testigo de lo que paso hasta que dos chicos interrumpieron.

Ren: espera dijistes que se transformo en super saiyajin es una broma verdad.

Kurota: yo se muy bien lo que es un super saiyajin.

Saruyama: pero como si eso no se puede obtener de la nada.

Akane: se nos olvido decirles algo importante respecto al super saiyajin pero eso será después.

Oshizu: pero por que se transformo algo las 3 le debieron hacer o yami le hizo algo.

Akane: estoy pensando que la rubia tiene algo que ver en esto.

Tearju: pero por que culpan a yami-san.

Kurota: tenemos mas de una razón para saber que ella esta detrás de esto.

Akane: sabemos de parte de mama que ella quiere matar a rito-nii desde hace un año.

Nana: bueno y no tenemos explicación de que paso con esa bes digo rito.

Momo: si aun no han dicho onne-sama dijistes que explicarían.

Todos: queremos saber lo que paso lala haruna y yui.

En eso las 3 chicas se sobresaltaron mientras se sintieron pequeñas por como las miraban todos.

Lala: esta bien yo lo contare lo que paso.

Kurota: espero que sea una buena explicación.

Flashback unos momentos antes.

Se podía ver a rito con las 3 chicas a su lado convenciéndolo de que se comiera sus bentos en vez de comer yakisoba y un jugo en lata diciendo que no era saludable.

Lala: vamos rito come de mi bento.

Rito: dije que no lala eso es tuyo y no te lo quitare.

Haruna: pero yuuki-kun eso no es saludable come de mi bento.

Al decir eso el pelinaranja se sintió tentado de comer el bento de haruna pero su orgullo no lo permitia no podía quitarles su almuerzo.

Rito: es una buena oferta haruna-chan pero eso es tuyo.

La peliazul se sintió triste por ese comentario aunque le dio felicidad escuchar eso de su amor platónico.

Yui: bueno si el no quiere comer de nuestros bentos dejen a ese pervertido desvergonzado.

Con ese comentario rito apretó la lata de jugo y sus panes de yakisoba con una fuerza descomunal casi deshaciendolo los panes en el momento.

Convenciendo al pelinaranja que kotegawa jugaba una broma por que se dieron cuenta que el se había enojado pero kami-sama les jugo una mala pasada y aperecio yami dispuesta a matarlo.

El sentido de peligro se activo y el esquivo el puño de yami pero su cara cayo a los pechos de kotegawa.

Kotegawa sonrojada y furiosa le dio un puñetazo a rito que lo mando contra la pared y de paso contra un árbol ya que atravezo la pared con mucha facilidad.

Yami: ahora que no están tus hermanos te matare yuuki rito.

Rito: yami por que haces esto después de todo lo que hice por ti y como se lo diras a mikan.

Yami: eso se lo dire a mikan después ahora acabare contigo.

En eso la rubia creo una cuchilla e intento a puñalar a rito que se movia a una velocidad mas rápida aunque yami le hizo unas estocadas que le dieron cortes en todo el cuerpo de rito y con un puñetazo fue capaz de sentarlo en el piso.

Yami: gracias por cuidarme yuuki rito pero contrato es contrato asi que acabare rápido con tu vida.

Rito diciendo que no tenia la fuerza suficiente para poder protegerse y proteger a los demás el no era un saiyajin como su abuelo le dijo en su sueño aunque algo le saco de sus pensamientos era haruna que estaba en forma de cruz protegiéndolo.

A yami no le agrado eso y creo un puño gigantesco y atrapo a haruna y con el resto de sus cabellos hizo puños pequeños y comenzó a golpear a haruna hasta dejarla con moretones y hematomas con eso yui y lala gritaron que ya se detuviera que estaba herida y en eso chillaron de terror al ver a la rubia crear una cuchilla que apuntaba a una llorosa y temblorosa haruna.

Y rito al ver eso desato su ira y pues se transformo inconcientemente en super saiyajin al saber que yami iba a eliminar a haruna delante de sus propios ojos.

La trans al ver eso quedo impactada como la 1ra vez pero no dejaría que su objetivo la derrotara eso jamas.

Lala se dio un palmazo en la cara al ver a su prometido transformado y pensó que eso seria un gran problema si padre se enterara de esto no le gustaba perder a su amor en una batalla quedaría destrozada.

Por otro lado yui no pensaba igual de esa manera escucho de los gemelos que había mas transformaciones de eso pero no permitiría que el amor de su vida sea fuerte no quería perderlo no quería un futuro sin el donde decirle a sus hijos que su padre murió en una batalla por salvar el mundo aunque lo ultimo se sonrojo.

Al igual que las dos mencionadas anteriormente haruna se sorprendio y se alegro que rito se preocupara por ella aunque esa mirada afilada y furiosa que le daba a yami la hizo sentir incomoda pero igual ella lo amaba sea saiyajin o humano.

En eso comenzó la pelea golpes tras golpes destruyeron los pasillos aulas y mas en resumen la aulas de los 2dos y 3ros años estaban destruidas lala y yui les dijeron a los profesores y alumnos que evacuaran el edificio en eso todos salieron mientras explotaban algos muros de concretos debido a los golpes cuando no aguanto mas rito golpeo en la mandibula a yami y la envio a la pared atravezandola al instante y también un árbol y la malla que protegia la piscina para caer en ella.

En eso aparecieron los gemelos y golpearon a rito que perdió su transformación y volvió a la normalidad.

Y viendo eso yami quiso atacar a traición pero akane le dio un golpe en el estomago y la dejo inconciente.

Fin del flashback.

Lala: eso es todo.

Todos estaban conmocionados ya que lala dijo la razón de por que rito se transformo.

Akane: asi que esa paliza fea que le dio a yami tiene sentido.

Kurota: bueno quien no va hacerlo pero como no le va a dar una golpiza que por poco asesina a haruna en sus propios ojos.

Mikado: no puedo creerlo eso.

Tearju: yo tampoko es imposible que yami quiera matar a haruna.

Saruyama: dilo haruna-chan es verdad lo que ellos dicen.

Ren: revelalo haruna es cierto lo que dicen ellos.

Haruna: es la pura verdad yami-san intento matarme por proteger a yuuki-kun.

Todos: que eso es imposible.

Yui: claro que es posible yo estaba con lala-san.

Lala: por que mentiríamos no ganamos nada.

Peke: lo que dice lala-sama es verdad pero no sabia que rito-dono pudiera transformarse pensé que pasaría pero no tan rápido.

Los demás se quedaron pensando lo que dijo lala pero había algo que no cuadraba o mas bien dejaron pasar algo.

Mikado: kurota-kun akane-chan ustedes dijeron que hay algo importante para pasar al estado super saiyajin verdad.

Kurota/Akane: si es verdad nos olvidamos de algo importante.

Tearju: bueno y que se necesita para transformarce en eso que llaman super saiyajin.

Oshizu: alguna cosa o algo.

Akane: se los digo nii-san.

Kurota: tenemos otras opciones ya lo saben todo asi que ya no hace la diferencia mientras el tomaba asiento en el la camilla.

Akane: bueno para transformase en super saiyajin se necesita ser de corazón puro y enfadarse o ponerse furioso al extremo por algo que el quiera mucho pero lo que ustedes vieron fue solo fase preliminar.

Yui: espera haber si lo entiendo yuuki-san estas diciendo que yuuki-kun no lo despertó del todo que eso fue solo preliminar.

Haruna: entonces solo despertó por ataque de ira pero no tan fuerte.

Kurota: lamentamos decepcionarte haruna-san sabemos que tu quieres demasiado a mi hermano eso se nota a kilómetros de distancia pero parece ser que necesita algo que lo ponga furioso.

Haruna: etto yo no mientras se sonrojaba.

Akane: nii que grosero y poco sensible eres.

Kurota: lo siento mientras miraba a las demás se que ustedes impedirán que su príncipe se transforme en el legendario super saiyajin pero por cuanto tiempo el no podrá depender de ustedes por siempre cuando hay problemas.

Nana: de que estas hablando.

Momo: por que dices eso kurota-san está mal visto que las chicas protejan al chico que quieren.

Akane: no lo tomen a mal pero nii tiene razón no toda las veces rito-nii debe depender de ustedes en una batalla.

Kurota: nosotros entrenamos desde pequeños para proteger este planeta como nuestros antepasados de los que querían destruir conquistar o dominar el mundo.

Lala: pero yo no quiero a rito como un guerrero si el muere en una batalla no sabia si soportarlo yo lo amo demasiado.

Haruna: yo tampoco lo quiero como un guerrero legendario perderlo en una pelea me destrozaría el corazón.

Yui: es verdad que el es pervertido y desvergonzado pero el es bueno con las personas y a decir verdad perderlo en una batalla a muerte también me dejaría en la depresión.

Run: yo también lo quiero pero no puedo dejar que sea un super saiyajin aunque parace ser que tendrá que hacerlo.

Mea: es verdad que quiero a sempai como un fetiche pero no creo que la vida sea igual si el muere en una batalla.

Risa/Mio: es verdad que nos encanta molestarlo pero nosotras tampoco queremos perderlo.

Ren: al principio me sentí celoso por que el tenia a lala pero creo que el un chico de buen corazón que ayuda a los demás a pesar de todo.

Saruyama: siempre fui su amigo pero a decir verdad no me agrada eso de que el sea un super saiyajin.

En conclusión las chicas y los amigos se había confensado de como seria rito si llega al estado super saiyajin y no estuvieran en sus vidas pero a los gemelos se les paso algo en la mente y estaban viendo ese algo que era en forma de niña pero era como una planta.

Pues si celine estaba jugando con los pechos de la doctora mikado y ellos no había notado la presencia de la pequeña.

Celine: mau mau jajajajajaja.

Mikado: que traviesa eres celine.

Los gemelos estaban aterrados si lo de haruna no resulto puede que si lo resulte pues esa niña tiene como el ki de rito con el de mikan.

Akane: no puede ser es mentira.

Kurota: si alguien le hace algo a esa niña rito estallara en furia.

Los gemelos estaban aterrados si algún enemigo se daba cuenta que el quería mucho a esa niña la utilizaran para beneficios o la mataran ya que para despertar el super saiyajin era ponerse furioso pero también era cruel que ella pagara por los enemigos de rito.

La doctora se dio cuenta de que ellos estaban nerviosos y aterrados y después miro a celine ya que ellos lo miraban a ella.

Mikado: asi que notaron la presencia de celine aunque por la cara de espanto que los dos pusieron quiere decir que algo le pasara a la pequeña.

Momo: pasa algo mikado-sensei.

Mikado: no no pasa nada momo-san.

Kurota: akane necesito hablar contigo de algo importante ahora disculpen si enseguida estaremos aquí.

Akane: es enserio nii-san.

Kurota: si ahora mientras lo decía de forma seria.

Akane: esta bien.

Mientras los gemelos salían de la enfermería los presentes estaban sorprendidos por el tono que le dijo a su hermana aunque para algunas no paso desapercibido que el esta nervioso y asustado.

Lala: vieron eso que paso.

Haruna: estaba nervioso y tembloroso.

Yui: aquí hay algo raro estaba con cara de despreocupado y ahora esta serio.

Nana: de seguro no es nada.

Momo: que es lo que pasa aquí ellos ocultan algo.

Risa: es raro que el pelinegro este con cara seria.

Mio: será que harán algo pervertido.

Mea: me preocupa que master no este aquí aunque ellos de alguna manera están aterrados que ocurrirá.

Tearju: que le habrá pasado a kurota-kun.

Oshizu: no lo se pero parece algo delicado.

Run: será por eso del super saiyajin de rito.

Ren: posiblemente hermanita no tienes que preocuparte.

Saruyama: te odio mas que nunca rito.

En el pasillo cerca de la enfermeria.

Pues en el pasillo no había nadie ya que los profesores al ver lo que había pasado decidieron suspender las clases hasta que el director diga algo y reconstruyan las partes afectadas.

Kurota: que esa niña estuviera presente no era parte del plan hermana y ahora que.

Akane: tranquilízate nii si nosotros nunca nos dimos cuenta que la niña estaba presente.

Kurota: y ahora que pasara akane si algunos enemigos de ese bobo se dan cuenta que la quiere mucho la secuestraran o la mataran.

Akane: esta bien no tenemos elección tenemos que llevar a rito-nii al templo de kami-sama.

Kurota: al templo con el señor pikoro no crees que es demasiado para el.

Akane: nii piénsalo si otra vez las armas atacan tendremos mas enemigos me imagino que en el espacio ya se enteraron que yami y la morena fueron vencidas por unos simples humanos.

Kurota: no queda de otra que llevarlo a la habitación del tiempo.

Akane: con eso me refiero además el dijo que quería ser fuerte y convertirse en super saiyajin no lo recuerdas.

Kurota: si lo recuerdo.

Flashback del dia anterior.

Coincidencialmente los gemelos y rito estaban en la puerta para entar a la casa.

Kurata/Akane: rito que estas haciendo aquí afuera recién llegas.

Rito: si estuve inconciente por horas después del golpe de yami.

Kurota: a si me había olvidado.

Akane: ya estas mejor rito-nii.

Rito: si pero quiero pedirles un favor a ustedes 2.

Kurota: a nosotros para que.

Akane: de que se trata rito-nii.

Rito: etto yo quiero que me entrenen para ser fuerte y convertirme en el super saiyajin y estar a su nivel y proteger a lo que yo quiero por favor mientras se ponía de rodillas y agachaba la cabeza.

Decir que kurota y akane estaban sorprendidos era poco ellos pensaban decirle si quería ser fuerte y entrenar pero que el dijera por su propia boca que quería entrenar con ellos para ser fuerte y convertirse en super saiyajin eso si estaba raro de cuando aca el cambio repentino.

Kurota: rito seguro de lo que dices recuerda que el camino para ser fuerte es difícil y tu no has entrenado o peleado con alguien.

Rito: estoy seguro de lo que digo si entreno y me vuelvo fuerte ya no me sentiré incomodo de que me protejan mientras lo decía con una mirada decidida.

Akane: entiendo esto pero espera un momento como sabes tu lo del super saiyajin.

Rito: bueno lo escuche de mikado-sensei que dijo algo de la leyenda del super saiyajin además porque ustedes lo pueden hacer.

Fin del flashback.

Kurota: esta bien akane me convecistes pero primera esperemos que el se recupere de sus heridas después iremos a la habitación del tiempo.

Akane: esta bien nii ahora regresemos con los demás antes que sospechen.

En la enfermería.

Han pasado algunos minutos desde que los gemelos estaban en el pasillo discutiendo pero no sabían de que era.

Yui: ya han pasado algunos minutos que es lo que están hablando.

Lala: vamos no te desesperes tanto.

Haruna: me están carcomiendo los nervios cual es el misterio.

Run: no se pero presiento que algo malo va a ocurrir.

Ren: vamos run tranquila si ya paso hermanita rito no se transformara en super saiyajin de nuevo por que sabemos como detenerlo.

Saruyama: si ya sabemos como solucionar esto evitar que se enoje.

Yui: mikado-sensei le puedo preguntar algo.

Mikado: dime yui-chan que se te ofrece.

Yui: digame que opina de la forma de pelear de los gemelos yuuki kurota y akane.

Esa pregunta de yui descoloco a todos en la sala no se esperaban eso porque la presidenta del comité de la moral y buenas costumbres estaba interesada en la forma de pelear de esos dos.

Mikado: bueno como lo digo ellos tienen un estilo de pelea que nunca lo e visto por lo que escuche fueron entrenados desde pequeños y son mas fuertes que yami mea y nemesis aunque lo digo con duda tal vez ni zastin los podría derrotar aunque si estarían a la par con el rey deviluke.

Nana: debe estar de broma mikado-sensei esas bestias a la par en poderes con papa eso es sin sentido ellos no pueden ser tan fuertes como el rey del universo.

Tearju: en eso te equivocas nana-san según la historia los saiyajin cuando eran heridos o casi estaban agonizando y se curaban sus poderes se incrementaban.

Mikado: asi que no es sorpresa que ellos sean tan fuertes que sus fuerzas no tienen limites de poder.

Nana esta en shock por lo dicho de sus maestras que ellos no tienen un limite de poder eso quiere decir que entre mas peleen mas fuertes se hacen.

Momo: pero eso quiere decir que rito-san también incremento sus poderes.

Mikado: es una posibilidad pero todavía no sabemos cual es su poder de pelea.

Haruna: entonces debemos hacer que el este tranquilo y relajado.

Yui: a que te refieres sairenji-san.

Oshizu: si haruna a que te refieres.

Haruna: con todo esto que a pasado y de seguro no habrá clases hasta que reconstruya los cursos que les parece ir a la piscina o a la playa.

Lala: es una buena idea haruna.

Yui: y cual seria el propósito de esto sairenji-san.

Haruna: no lo comprenden no podemos dejar que yuuki-kun viéndolo en la cámara de recuperación se transforme en super saiyajin es eso lo que quieren sus hermanos.

Oshizu: estas segura haruna.

Haruna: si ellos quieren que yuuki-kun se transforme ese es su objetivo.

Mikado: estas seguro haruna de lo que dices.

Haruna: por supuesto que si.

Akane: vaya haruna no sabia que te habias dado cuenta de eso.

Al escuchar esas voces todos se dieron la vuelta para ver a los gemelos parados en la puerta con una sonrisa sombria que les dio escalofríos a los presentes.

Tearju: desde quiora tienen hay parados ustedes dos.

Kurota: un buen tiempo para escuchar todo lo que están diciendo de nosotros.

Akane: aunque las palabras de nana-san hacia nosotros me desagradan por completo y dice que es un princesa que vulgar.

Nana: como te atreves a decirme eso bestia.

Cuando akane escucho eso usando su velocidad se apareció delante de ella y creando una bola de energía que la tenia cerca de la cara de la 2da princesa.

Momo: A-akane-san no lo hagas por favor.

Lala: akane no lo hagas por favor si te lo ruego.

La rubia se quedo pensando lo que las hermanas le decían mientras los demás estaban en shock mientras ella miraba a su nii-san que solo asentia ella entrecerró los ojos y la energía fue desapareciendo de sus manos.

La 2da princesa suspiro pensó que iba a morir ya que era la 2da vez que le hacia eso la primera fue cuando los insulto en la casa y por poco muere.

Yui: se pueden calmar las dos además recuerden que estamos en la enfermería y no pueden pelear.

Kurota: aunque la idea de sairenji-san no es mala idea.

Akane: nii-san recuerdas lo que tenemos que hacer con rito-nii.

Kurota: si akane lo se pero recuerda que el necesita descanzo y en estos días de vacaciones anticipadas gracias a nosotros pues creo que no es mala idea.

Todas: que tienen que hacer con yuuki/rito/-san-kun.

Akane: el dijo que quería entrenar con nosotros para volverse mas fuerte.

Todas: que el dijo que.

Kurota: que escandalosas son el dijo que quería entrenar y ser fuerte para protegerlas a todas dijo el ya casi al punto de transformarse en super saiyajin aunque se le paso.

Todas: no dejaremos que el lo haga eso jamas.

Akane: ustedes no deciden por el.

Todas: claro que si.

Kurota: suficiente de esto mientras se transforma en super saiyajin ustedes no son nadie para decidir por el además el lo tomo por decisión propia.

En la enfermería todos quedaron pasmados pues prácticamente el pelinegro les había dicho que eran unas manipuladoras y solo pensaban en ellas y no el.

Lala: pero por que debemos permitir esto.

Haruna: ustedes no entienden que si el muere que pasara con nosotras.

Akane: no se que reclaman ustedes si todo el rato o lo golpean lo insultan o lo tratan de pervertido e incluso le dicen que se muera y demás cosas.

Todas las chicas se quedaron pensando lo que decía la rubia era verdad aunque a lala no le molestaba eso pero en cambio a las otras si pero con algunas excepciones aunque las demás chicas le golpeaban por celos o era una extraña manera de mostrar su amor a el peliniranja pero una pelirrosa de coletitas no estaba contenta con eso que dijo esa akane.

Nana: pues es verdad el es demasiado pervertido y es una bestia sexual que toca las partes intimas de las chicas.

Kurota: lo siento pero eso no es nada malo es un comportamiento que tenemos los jóvenes cuando entramos en el adolescencia asi que si no te enseñaron eso en tu planeta pues lastima deberías aprender mas de la cultura terrestre tal vez mikado-sensei te de clases de educación sexual.

Nana: como te atreves a decirme eso mientras estaba sonrojada y furiosa con lo dicho del pelinegro ahora veras mientras sacaba su d-dial y llamaba a sus animales.

Kurota: vaya a ahora convoca a sus animales para que me golpeen jajajajaja bueno ni modo akane no interfieras en esta pelea.

Akane: como digas nii-san.

En eso el pelinegro lanzo una bola de energía y rompió el cristal de la ventana para salir al patio y los estudiantes que estaban hay lo vieron asi que salieron corriendo a sus casas asustados por que gracias a esos dos ya las clases estaban supendidas y tenían miedo de lo que vaya a pasar hay ya que eso era un batalla aproximándose.

En eso kurota estaba en el suelo ya y vio a un dragon gigante a un habali enorme y mas corpulente y tenia enormes colmillos sobresaliendo de su hocico y a una cobra gigantesca.

Kurota: vaya esa no me la esperaba son mas grandes de lo que yo vi en la televisión.

Nana: jajajajajajjaa ahora entiendes cuales es la diferencia entre nosotros terrícola tonto ellos te derrotaran.

Akane: ajajajajjajaja que esos animalitos lo derrotaran que buen chiste.

Nana: sigan burlándose pero ya veras bestia drasuke giga-habali y jiro snake ataquen y maten a esa bestia.

Animales: gruaaaaaaa.

Kurota: vaya que miedo ni modo le seguire el juego a ella solo por este momento.

En eso los 3 animales atacaron al pelinegro el dragon intenaba comerlo pero cuando lo hacia solo eran imágenes residuales el jabalí lo intento taquear con su cuerpo pero kurota lo detuvo con una sola mano.

Kurota: eso es todo que debiluchos igual a su ama mientras lo decía sonriendo y el jabalí mas furioso y enojado se ponía.

Akane: jajajaja y decias que eso lo iba a derrotar nana-san no te das cuenta en lo que están metidos tus animalitos lo decía sarcásticamente.

Mientras el dragon y el jabalí atacaban no podía hasta que la cobra lo enrrollo con su cuerpo y lo estaba apretando demasiado.

Kurota: demonios haaaaaaa aaaaaaa duele.

Akane: que demonios te confiastes idiota.

Nana: bueno hay esta ahora si después de tu hermano sigues tu.

Pero lo que no contaba nana era que kurota solo estaba jugando con ella a propósito.

Kurota: hahahahaahahaaaaaaaa mientras expulsaba su ki y se convertia en super saiyajin.

Eso sorprendio a nana que se había olvidado de esa habilidad después de eso el se desenrollo de la serpiente la jalo de la cola y le dio unas volteretas para lanzarla contra la oficina del director.

Nana: no puede ser jiro snake fue vencido.

Kurota: bueno 1 menos quedan 2 mas mientras estaba en el estado super saiyajin se lanzo contra el jabalí viendo el lo quizo taquear pero desaparecio y el pelinegro le dio un golpe fuerte en la nuca para dejarlo incociente y dormido.

Momo: no puede ser también con giga-jabali fue vencido de un solo golpe.

La pelirrosa de coletitas estaba en shock dos de sus mas grandes mascotas habían sido vencidas de un solo golpe solo quedaba su dragon.

Akane: eso te pasa por subestimar nuestros poderes siempre es lo mismo con cada oponente que peleamos.

Nana: esto no se quedara asi drasuke elimínalo señalando al pelinegro transformado.

Kurota: si quieres pelea conmigo con gusto yo lo haría pero es cobarde de tu parte enviar a tus mascotas para que hagan el trabajo sucio por vos.

Nana: ya me cansastes drasuke.

Drasuke: groahhhhhh.

Kurota: bueno ni modo como quieras después de no digas que te lo adverti.

En eso el dragon venia a una velocidad mientras el pelinegro iba directo a el antes que el reptil volador intentara atacarlo kurota desaparicio y apareció debajo de el dándole un golpe en el estomago para que dragon gimiera de dolor y caiga incociente pero fue sujetado por el pelinegro para después dejarle en el suelo.

La pelirrosa de coletas no podía creerlo sus animales mas fuertes fueron derrotados de 1 solo golpe por ese chico saiyajin.

Nana: no puede ser cierto pensando mientras tomaba su d-dial y guardaba a sus animales en su jardín virtual.

Momo: derrotaron a los animales mas fuerte que nana tenia y ahora que pasara.

Lala: vaya kurota no deja de soprenderme tal vez le diga que me entrene.

Ren: quiero que me entrenen quiero ser fuerte.

Mea: vaya ahora entiendo que yami-onechan y neme-chan no les pudieran ganar ellos son fuertes extremadamente fuerte.

Oshizu: ahora entiendo por que me espante al sentir esos poderes asi que esa es la técnica del super saiyajin.

Yui: parece ser que no debo de preocuparme por la moral de la escuela con ellos aquí.

Tearju: bueno creo que esos dos son lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotar el mal que se avecina.

Mikado: estos chicos harán interesantes las cosas después jajajajajaja.

En eso kurota se destransformo volviendo a la normalidad y en eso sube de nuevo al piso donde estaban la doctoras y los amigos de su hermano y su hermana gemela.

Kurota: bueno mikado-sensei cuanto falta para que rito se despierte.

Mikado: 5 minutos además ya son las 1 pm y no hay nadie en la preparatoria todos se fueron a sus casas por el alboroto que hicistes.

Akane: bueno esperaremos aquí hasta que despierte rito-nii.

Lala: yo también.

Haruna: también yo.

Yui: aunque no me interese yuuki-kun como presidenta de la moral tengo que ver si el esta bien dijo eso mientras se sonrojaba.

Run: yo también quiero ver a rito-kun.

Risa/Mio: nosotras también.

Ren/Saruyama: bueno no queda de otra también nos quedaremos.

Tearju: después de eso iremos a almorzar para planear el dia de mañana para ir a la piscina.

Todos: si.

En el departamento de mea kurosaki.

A pesar de ser la tarde el departamento de mea estaba a oscura y una persona esta en el y si era la maestra de mea que se salvo en el ultimo momento antes de que los gemelos la mataran.

Nemesis: no puede ser posible que ellos me haigan vencido es ilógico pensar que son mas fuertes que un arma trans aunque esos golpes que me dieron si dolieron.

La morena se puso a pensar de forma indefinida con seria matar a los gemelos y quien de sus amigos asesinos estaría dispuesto hacerlo.

Nemesis: ya lo tengo ahora verán malditos gusanos me vengare de ustedes y hare que oscuridad dorada mate a yuuki rito jajajajajajajaja y nadie me detendrá decía eso mientras desaparecia en las sombras.

En la corporación capsula capital del oeste.

en la corporación capula se encontraban dos hermanos en el patio después de entrenar y sentir ese tremendo poder.

Haruka: vegeta-nii que crees que haiga sido eso pensé que los 4 eramos los últimos guerreros saiyajin que quedamos en este mundo.

Vegeta: no lo se haruka eso pienso pero el ki que sentimos es demasiado familiar al de esa sabandija.

Haruka: nii mientras lo decía sonriendo mientras su aura era aterradora.

Vegeta: esta bien ya no entiendo por que te gusta ese insecto el no tiene nada de bueno.

Haruka: pues el es bondadoso y de buen corazón algo que no puedo decir de ti nii.

Vegeta: haruka como te atrevez a decirle eso a tu propio hermano.

Haruka: o vamos te enojas por que el es mas amable que tu.

Vegeta: yo soy tu hermano mayor debes de respetarme chiquilla insolente.

Haruka: vegeta-nii mientras expulsaba su aura se transformaba en super saiyajin.

Vegeta: esta bien ya no te enojes.

Las tipikas pelea de los hermanos brief pero en algún momento los verán en batalla los amigos de rito.

Mientras en el templo sagrado de kamisama.

En el templo se encontraban dos personas que eran originarias del planeta namekusei.

El mas joven llevaba túnica larga de color blanco mangas cortas con el kanji que decía kamisama y una capa azul con su baston en la mano derecha si era el dios de la tierra dende.

Alado de el se encontraba un namekusei mas alto y llevaba puesto un dogi morado cinturón de color azul además de unos zapatos marrones una capa blanca larga y un turbante en la cabeza de color blanco con un tope de purpura si su nombre era pikoro antiguo guerrero Z y mentor de gohan goten trunks kurota y akane.

Dende: señor pikoro por que esta enojado sucedió algo aya abajo.

Pikoro: esos enanos apenas 2 dias y ya hacen un alboroto son unos destructores.

Dende: no se enoje ellos están aya por algo especial además fue coincidencia que salieran iguales a ellos siendo descendientes del señor goku.

Pikoro: me pregunto por que salieron iguales a ellos fue una sorpresa pero esos dos tienen sangre de guerrero saiyajin.

Dende: quede en shock cuando usted me dijo que eran gemelos iguales a los androides numero 17 y numero 18.

Pikoro: creeme que yo tambien quede en shock pensé que ellos no eran hasta que pude notar el ki de ellos era idéntico al de goku.

Dende: pero digame que paso para que usted se enojara con los dos.

Pikoro: esos mocosos están abusando de sus poderes aunque no sabia que habían armas trans en la tierra.

Dende: dijo armas trans es la primera vez que escucho eso.

Pikoro: yo tambien pero vinieron con el propósito de matar al hermano menor yuuki rito.

Dende: entonces por eso atacaron de esa manera agresiva señor pikoro y usted se enojo por eso.

Pikoro: no solamente por eso si no que su manera de pelear es diferente se parecen como si fueran en verdad los androides del futuro que trunks una vez menciono.

Dende: tal vez debería presentarse para que no ocasionen problemas.

Pikoro: puede que tengas razón pero no es el momento todavia.

Mientras en Paris Francia.

Se encuentra en una señora pelinaranja hablando por telefeno con alguien parace que esta enfandada por algo o por alguien.

Ringo: como es que ellos no te han ido a visitar cariño.

Saiba: no sabia que ellos estaban en japon recién me entero por parte tuya amor.

Ringo: pero yo les dije que cuando fueran aya que te visitaran.

Saiba: tal vez no lo saben donde estoy o se quedaron durmiendo en la casa.

Ringo: esta bien yo hablare con ellos después cariño chao.

Saiba: de acuerdo gracias por llamarme.

La pelinaranja estaba enojada con ellos por que no fueron a visitar a su padre cuando llegaron a japon que fue lo que paso.

Ringo: kurota akane que les paso les dije que visitaran a su padre.

Flashback

1 semana antes que los gemelos llegaran a japon su madre hablo con ellos.

Kurota: entonces mama ellos no saben que nosotros somos sus hermanos mayores.

Ringo: no kurota ellos piensan que son únicos hijos.

Akane: y por que les mentistes oka-san.

Ringo: ellos eran muy pequeños para saberlo ahora que están adolescentes si lo entenderán.

Akane: y padre sabe de esto oka-san.

Ringo: si el lo sabe además como van hay deberían visitar a su padre.

Kurota/Akane: si madre lo haremos.

Fin del Flashback.

Ringo: no puedo creer que se haigan olvidado de la promesa que debían visitar a su padre que idiotas.

Enfermeria de la preparatoria sainan.

En la enfermería estaban los gemelos y las que estaban enamoradas del pelinaranja aparte de mea oshizu mikado y tearju esperando a que despertaran yami y rito.

Kurota: todavía no despierta mikado-sensei.

Mikado: no falta poko además lo dejaron inconciente asi que no sabemos aquiora recupere el conocimiento.

Akane: es tu culpa nii y ahora ya tengo hambre.

Kurota: mientras gruñía no eres la única que tiene hambre idiota asi que cállate.

Akane: nii-san baka.

Kurota: te escuche.

Mientras los demás se reian por las idioteces que se decían tearju los vio a los dos en verdad que le costo creer que yami había perdido contra ellos y no solamente eso si no que tambien nemesis los desafio pero salio derrotada de una manera psicópata.

Ren: aun estoy sorprendido después de que ellos derrotaran a yami y a nemesis sigan como si nada hubiera pasado.

Saruyama: y pensar que existen mas transformaciones del super saiyajin son unos mounstruo aunque yo tambien quiero entrenar.

Risa: asi que quieren entrenar para estar a la par con ellos y no quedarse atrás.

Mio: creen que ustedes pueden entrenar con ellos ya lo vieron ustedes mismo la fuerza de esos dos esta mas aya de lo ordinario diría que están a otro nivel pero como dijo mikado-sensei ellos no tienen limite de poder.

Un saruyama y ren estaban deprimidos mio tenia razón no podían entrenar con ellos y obtener la misma fuerza en un solo dia eso los deprimio mas aunque luego se iluminaron por que akane les escucho.

Akane: no se depriman con gusto los entrenaremos a parte de rito claro esta pero les recordaremos que no es fácil.

Antes que el peliverde y el castaño respondieran la maquina comenzó a pitar la de rito y la de yami ya que los dos comenzar a recobrar el conocimiento y despertarse.

Mikado: vaya ya se despertaron bueno ahora si veremos como están.

Kurota: al fin despertaron ahora si podremos almorzar.

Akane: nii deja de pensar en eso hay que ver si rito-nii esta bien y recuperado.

Kurota: eres tan irritable lo sabias.

Tearju: pueden dejar de pelear ya su hermano y yami se despertaron.

Mikado: bueno voy primero con yami después con yuuki-kun.

La doctora mikado presiono el botón abrir donde el agua se fue y yami fue desconectada la rubia salio y vio rostros enojados y desaprobación mientras ella veía a los gemelos con iras frustración y ganas de matarlos por entrometidos hay se fue seguida de mea y tearju a una habitación.

Yami: que me paso por que estaba en una capsula de recuperación mientras se ponía su ropa de loli gotica.

Mea: que estabas pensando yami-onnechan queriendo matar a haruna-sempai.

Yami: bueno ella se interpuso entre mi objetivo pero no me esperaba eso de yuuki rito mientras pensaba en el pelinaranja transformado en super saiyajin dándole una golpiza.

Yami: maldito yuuki rito esto no se quedara asi el es mi objetivo a matar y ellos ni nadie se interpondrán.

Tearju: por que piensas en eso yami por que quieres matar a yuuki-kun el no te a echo nada.

Yami: por que el es mi objetivo además aunque lacopso me mintió tengo que cumplir el contrato.

Tearju: sabes bien que si lo intentas esos chicos te ganaran ellos son fuertes tu mismo lo has visto e incluso derrotaron a nemesis.

Mea: tearju-sensei tiene razón yami-onnechan no puedes matar a rito-sempai si lo intentas ellos en la otra si podrían matarte.

Tearju: será mejor decirle a mikado que estas bien mientras le daba un beso en la frente la rubia se quedo en shock ante esa muestra de afecto de parte de tearju.

En eso salio su madre mientras mea se quedo hay acompañándola.

Mea: entonces que haras yami-onnechan te vengaras de ellos por que yo te puedo ayudar.

Yami: si me vengare de ellos ya verán esos malditos.

La pelirroja se estaba sonriendo después de todo si su master no murió espero que mañana será un espectáculo bonito en la piscina.

Mientras en la sala de la enfermería estaban los gemelos con las chicas con ren y saruyama el pelinaranja abrió los ojos y salio tapado en una toalla a una habitación cercana donde mikado lo reviso en compañía de kurota y akane.

Las chicas querían abrazarlo y preguntarle si estaba bien pero fueron detenidos por tearju que les dijo que esperaran hasta que el se vista.

Akane: y mikado-sensei tiene algo malo rito-nii.

Mikado: no el esta bien aunque a estado tonificando sus musculos.

Rito: mi-mikado-sensei que dice.

Mikado: jajajajajajaja me gusta burlarme de ti jovencito.

Rito: no es gracioso.

Lo decía el pelinaranja mientras la enfermera se iba riéndose de la broma que le había jugado al yuuki.

Kurota: me alegro que estes bien rito aunque me sorprendistes que te transformaras en super saiyajin.

Rito: yo en super saiyajin no recuerdo nada seguro de lo que estas diciendo kurota.

Los gemelos se miraron sorprendidos no recuerda nada de lo que paso ni si quiera que se haiga transformado en super saiyajin.

Akane: seguro rito-nii que es lo ultimo que recuerdas.

Rito: eee-etto yo recuerdo que estaba con las muchachas que fuimos a la cafetería y ellas se enojaron por que no comi de sus bentos y yami apareció me quiso matar después sairenji se mentio y yami la quiso matar y de hay no recuerdo nada.

Kurota: ya veo entonces no recuerdas nada.

Rito: no ya les dije mientras se ponía su bóxer después el pantalón y la camisa de la preparatoria mi mente se nublo en ese momento.

Akane: bueno no importa lo importante es que estes bien aunque todavía queda en pie la oferta de entranar con nosotros estas seguro.

Rito: por supuesto ya no quiero seguir siendo débil y depender de las chicas.

Kurota: esta bien te entrenaremos pero después necesitas descanzar y relajarte no hay clases por los alborotos que hemos hecho.

Rito: enserio y que haremos.

Akane: iremos a la piscina mañana esa idea fue de haruna-chan.

Rito: de haruna-chan aaaa que linda.

Los gemelos se dieron cuenta de que su hermano se sonrojaba con solo mensionar a haruna entonces estos dos si que están enamorados pero su timidez les ganaba pero eso iba a cambiar cuando vayan a entrenar al templo de kamisama.

Kurota/Akane: esos dos si que están enamorados.

En la sala todos estaban esperando a rito para ver si estaba bien a pesar de su transformación ellas se negaban a que el entrenara y sea fuerte aunque lo que dijo el pelinegro las dejo pensando.

Lala: ya quiero ver a rito estoy impaciente.

Haruna: tranquila lala-san el ya saldrá mientras la detenia.

Yui: no quiero ningún acto desvergonzando lala-san.

Chicas: no seas estricta yui-chan tu tambien estas preocupada por el.

Yui: que dicen ustedes eso es mentira por que debería preocuparme por ese pervertido desvergonzado mientras se sonrojaba.

En eso se abrió la puerta de la habitación mostrando a rito junto con los gemelos lala no espero mucho para taquiar a rito.

Rito: la-lala te he dicho que no te me lances asi te puedes hacer daño.

Lala: no me importa rito me tenias muy preocupada.

Rito: lo siento lala lamento preocuparte.

Haruna: me alegro que estes bien yuuki-kun.

Rito: gracias sa-sairenji-san mientras se sonrojaba y desviaba su cara al otro lado.

Yui: no es que me intereses yuuki-kun solo que como miembro del comité disciplinario tengo que ver que estes bien.

Rito: ee si comprendo mientras se le salía una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

Los demás preguntando si rito estaba bien por que aun estaba desconcertados por lo que conto lala y kurota.

Run: entonces mikado-sensei rito-kun esta bien no tiene nada.

Mikado: si el no tiene nada grave.

Run: genial mientras abrazaba a rito con una inocente lala y una sorprendida haruna y una kotegawa enfadada.

Pero la felicidad duro poko ya que salio yami de la otra habitación en eso haruna asustada se puso detrás de lala y kotegawa y los gemelos en pose de combate preparados para pelear viendo eso mea estaba preparada con su trans en caso de que se armara otra pelea mas pero yami la detuvo.

Yami: felicidades yuuki rito por ganarme en una pelea.

Rito: de que hablas yami no recuerdo nada.

Yami: no te hagas el idiota se bien que te transformaste en super saiyajin y me ganastes pero esto no se quedara asi tu vida me pertenece.

Rito: que dices es imposible.

Los demás chicos se hicieron hacia la puerta ya que el aire se sentía tenso.

Momo: otra vez no por favor pueden parar de pelear.

Nana: enserio los saiyajin solo piensan en pelear nadie los puede detener.

Todos: si pelean ya tenemos la ruta de escape que es la puerta pensaron todos.

Yami: no estoy interesada en pelear por ahora solo me aseguro que mi objetivo siga vivo por que yo me encargare de eliminarlo.

Kurota: se ve que las tales armas trans tienen mucho exceso de confianza por que no le preguntas a tu maestra nemesis que fue lo que paso.

Yami: solo les ganaron por que ella no sabia de esto.

Akane: no te preocupes siempre que tengas deseos de pelear con nosotros estaremos hay para mandarte de nuevo a la enfermería mientras le sonreia.

Yami: grrrg son unos malditos esto no se quedara asi mientras salía de la enfermería y se iba caminando a su casa.

Mea: nos veremos mañana sempai espero que mañana tenga deseos de lamberme mientras ella iba detrás de su onni-chan.

Akane: le sigue ardiendo por que le hemos ganado ni modo.

Kurota: de seguro si y que hacemos ahora hermanita.

Akane: vámonos no tenemos que hacer nada aquí ya mi hermano esta recuperado mientras saltaba y se ponía de pie estaba sentada en una camilla.

Kurota: si creo que tienes razón mientras el seguía a su hermana hasta que la doctora mikado los detuvo.

Mikado: a donde creen que van jovencitos.

Gemelos: a la casa con nuestro hermano.

Tearju: pero dijimos después que se curaran nos íbamos almorzar todos juntos además ir comprando nuestros trajes de baño.

Kurota: pero es que teníamos cosas que hacer.

Akane: bueno iremos almorzar con ustedes no tenemos otra alternativa.

Mikado: todos iremos almorzar juntos.

Todos: si.

En el centro de la ciudad de sainan.

Después de que el grupo almorzara en un restaurante y bueno gracias a la hambrura de kurota y akane que se comieron 4 tazones de ramen 3 de sukiyaki y 2 tazones de fideos dejando sorprendidos a los chicos mas que rito pidiera 2 de de las 3 cosas mencionadas anteriormente las chicas se sorprendieron de que el comiera de esa forma incluso chicas como haruna kotegawa risa mio y nana tuvieron un poco de asco al verlos ingenrir la comida de esa forma en cambio mikado les dijo que eso era natural de ellos comer en grandes cantidades por que su metabolismo es diferente al de un humano ya que ellos en batallas gastan enormes cantidades de energía.

Kurota: a estuvo delicioso me siento bien.

Akane: yo tambien aunque me e recuperado un poko me sentí cansada.

Lala: y ahora que hacemos ya almorzamos alguna idea para pasar el dia.

Haruna: yo tampoko y no he llamado a casa a mi hermana.

Yui: yo tampoko además mi hermano esta en la universidad y no hay nadie en mi casa mis padres no volverán hasta la noche.

Chicos: es verdad nuestros padres no están en casa.

Mikado: pero lo que dijo tearju es buena idea.

Tearju: a que idea te refieres mikado.

Todos los chicos y la enfermera tenían una gota de sudor en su frente y cayeron de espaldas al estilo anime como es posible que se olvidara de su propia idea.

Mikado: tearju como es posible que te haigas olvidado.

Tearju: lo siento.

El ambiente se sentía mas calido mientras las chicas se sonreían por que mikado regañaba a tearju por olvidadiza y torpe los gemelos y rito los observaban esto es la verdadera paz y lucharan con quien quiere molestarla.

Lala: por que no vamos a buscar un traje de baño al centro comercial.

Todas: si iremos a escoger un traje de baño.

Ren: y nosotros que haremos.

Saruyama: y pues lo lógico espiar a las chicas para ver que traje se van a poner.

Rito: sa-saruyama como puedes pensar en eso mientras se sonrojaba demasiado.

Kurota: ni se te ocurra eso saruyama-kun ya que hay esta mi hermana si las espias te meteras en problemas mientras le daba una mirada sombria.

Decir que el pervertido kenichi saruyama estaba asustado era poko a el le daba miedo la mirada de muerte le que le dirigía el pelinegro.

Risa: bueno entonces escogeremos nuestros trajes de baños para mañana.

Todas: si.

Mientras las chicas se iban al centro comercial a comprar ellos quedaron a fuera del parque aburridos sin hacer nada.

Ren: y ahora que pasaremos una hora aburridos sin hacer nada.

Saruyama: y yo que tenia ganas de espiar a la chicas.

Rito: saruyama no cambias debes controlarte.

Mientras saruyama se encontraba sonrojabo y soñaba despierto el pelinegro le dio un golpe en el estomago que lo hizo salir la sangre y se retorcia del dolor en el suelo.

Ren/Rito: ku-kurota que has hecho.

Kurota: o vamos no lo mate esta vivo además solo lo golpie suavemente solo que el es un debilucho.

Saruyama: como que debilucho ahora veras mientras le dio quiso dar un puñetazo solo para que el pelinegro lo atrapara con su mano izquierda.

Eso dejo en shock al pelinaranja y al peliverde ya que pensaba que solo jugaba con saruyama pero esto era otra cosa incluso el azabache estaba en shock pero no se espero lo siguiente.

Kurota: eres bueno pero con esa fuerza no lograras nada mientras le daba un puñetazo en la boca para mandarlo a volar contra un árbol cercano.

La gente que estaba en el parque quedo asustada por el estruendo y de el se levanto el azabache con 2 dientes menos de sus labios y frente saliendo sangre y su ojo derecho hinchado del dolor.

Saruyama: como te atrevez hacerme eso desgraciado.

Ren: ya tranquilo saruyama-san no lo hizo a propósito.

Kurota: solo quería saber que tan fuerte son y pedirles un favor.

Chicos: que favor.

Kurota: voy a entrenarlos en 1 hora para que puedan controlar el ki.

Muchachos: que es enserio pero en 1 hora eso es poko tiempo.

Kurota: akane quemara tiempo con las chicas asi que no se proocupen.

Muchachos: de acuerdo lo haremos.

Kurota: eso me agrada su entusiamo vamos chicos tenemos cosas que hacer.

En eso los chicos se fueron un poko mas aya del parque para poder entrenar en 1 hora el control del ki.

En eso el pelinegro junto sus manos mientras de el salía una esfera de color blanco ese era el ki.

Kurota: el ki es la energía vital de todos los seres vivos si dejamos de sentir la energía de alguien significa que murió.

Ren: y que quieres que hagamos con el ki.

Kurota: estoy seguro que la pelea con la rubia y su hermana no ha terminado.

Saruyama: sugieres que ellas atacaran mañana en la piscina.

Kurota: si ellas lo harán y por eso en esta hora tienen que terminar el entrenamiento para que puedan proteger a las chicas.

Rito: yo estoy decido lo hare quiero volverme mas fuerte y poder ser como ustedes mientras ponía una mirada decidida.

Ren: yo tambien no permitiré que algo le pase a mi hermana.

Saruyama: ya que aquí todos son fuertes entonces no me quiero quedar atrás yo tambien me esforzare para salir vivo de esto.

Kurota: bien muchachos me alegro eso comienzen junten sus manos y concéntrense para sacar su ki.

Chicos: si maestro en eso ellos se pusieron a hacerlo.

En el centro comercial del centro de sainan.

Las chicas estaban en el centro comercial viendo todos locales de ropa y tambien donde estaría la parte de los trajes de baño.

Lala: que bueno que nos acompañes akane-chan.

Akane: e-etto si no se preocupen mientras se reia nerviosamente.

Risa: estas asi por que no estas alado de tu hermano verdad a-ka-ne-chan mientras se sonreía.

Akane: no se de que hablas mientras se sonrojaba y volteaba su rostro a otro lado.

Mio: pues no lo demuestras de seguro tienes una complejidad con tu hermano gemelo.

cuando el trio de pervertidas dijeron eso akane yui haruna nana y oshizu se hicieron una imaginación donde kurota le tocaba los pechos a su hermana y ella gemia de placer y le sacaba la ropa despacio pero la imaginación no pudo continuar gracias a una pelinegra que estaba sonrojada a mas no poder

Yui: que desvergonzada eres yuuki-san.

Nana: eres una bestia pervertida igual a esa bestia pervertida.

Haruna: no es algo que yo imaginaba de ti akane-chan no creo que pienses de esa manera sobre tu propio hermano.

Oshizu: no puedo creer son gemelos y no creo tener oportunidad con el aunque no se por que pero kurota-kun me gusta mucho mientras se sonrojaba.

Akane: tu maldita pecho plano señalando a nana y tu degenerada que solo sabe decir harenchi eres otra que fantasea con mi hermano rito-nii acusando y ni que hablar de esa tabla de planchar esa es otra mientras estaba sonrojada y furiosa.

Yui/Nana: como te atreves a decirnos eso enamoradas de ese desvergonzado y pervertido eso nunca decían las dos mencianadas que estaban sonrojadas.

Akane: pues es la verdad.

Run: ya tranquilas si dejen de pelear.

Lala: vamos chicas no peleen si estamos llamando la atención de todos aquí.

Mikado: tranquilas ya llegamos a nuestros destino.

en eso todas las chicas iban entrando pero en eso mikado sujeto a oshizu y le hablo.

Mikado: no te desanimes oshizu-chan se bien que te gusto el chico yuuki.

Oshizu: que-que dice mikado-sensei eso no es posible yo de rito-kun.

Mikado: no hablo de el jovencita yo hablo del otro chico yuuki asi que te gusto ese muchacho no es un mal partido para vos.

Oshizu: mi-mikado-sensei eso no es cierto mientras se sonrojaba a mas no poder.

Mikado: no mientas jovencita se bien el dia que lo conocistes que te le quedastes viendo un buen rato.

Oshizu: esta bien mikado-sensei el me gusta pero me preocupa su hermana para ser que ella tambien esta enamorada de el.

Mikado: tienes razón jovencita pero el ni si quiera se ha dado cuenta es tan denso como una nube.

Oshizu: entiendo mikado-sensei hare mi mejor esfuerzo.

En eso la chicas encontraron la tienda de trajes de baño y comenzaron a probarse cual les quedaría mejor para el dia de mañana algunas querían sorprender a rito y otras pues como akane y oshizu quería sorprender al pelinegro.

Aunque la pelirubia se había dado cuenta de que esa chica esta interesada en su nii-san.

En el parque del centro comercial de sainan.

Hay había 4 muchachos 3 juntando sus manos y 1 enseñandoles como deberían usar el ki para mañana.

Kurota: vamos chicos les falta poko concentrence tienen que tener la mente en blanco.

Rito: se que puedo se que puedo su aura salio a flote y una energía de color amarilla salio de sus manos en 10 minutos rito pudo sacar a flote su ki.

Ren: no puede ser es una broma apenas 10 minutos y ya saco a flote su ki no voy a dejar pasar eso.

Saruyama: ese tonto tambien pudo no me quedare atrás.

15 minutos después el peliverde logro sacar su ki a flote con eso ya estaba preparado.

El azabache estaba frustrado por que no podía con ellos asi que después de unos 45 minutos de frustración y coraje pudo concentrarse para sacar su ki a flote.

Kurota: vaya muchachos lo lograron con sufrimiento pero lo lograron eso es todo.

Ren: espera kurota-san y que haremos con esto que tenemos en la mano.

Kurota: a eso bueno solamente esto.

En eso el pelinegro lanzo la bola de energía mas aya del parque y causo una explosión estruendosa.

Los 3 muchachos se quedaron en shock y con las quijadas en el piso enserio esa cantidad de energía causo una explosión de esa magnitud.

En el puesto de los trajes de baños de centro comercial de sainan.

Las chicas estaban riéndose caminando y conversando por cosas sin sentido hasta que sintió el un ligero temblor en el piso donde estaban y akane se puso seria era el ki de su hermano pero lo mas extraño de eso era que no solamente de el si no que el ki de rito de ren y saruyama se habían incrementado un poko.

Lala: que pasa akane-chan estas seria sucedió algo.

Haruna: ehh de que hablas lala-san no me digas que hay otro enemigo poderoso.

Akane: no no es eso no se preocupen es solo nii elevo su ki eso era todo.

Risa: será eso o es otra cosa akane-chan.

Akane: no es eso risa solo que es extraño que mi hermano eleve su ki sin que haiga enemigos poderosos.

El trio de pervertidas la miro sospechosamente cuando iban a decir algo se tuvieron que callar por que la pelinegra y nana las reprendia mientras eso la pelirubia pensaba.

Akane: por que nii-san hizo elevar el ki de esos 3 que esta planeando no me conto nada.

Mientras ella pensaba no se dio cuenta que la doctora mikado y su enfermera la miraban a ella.

Mikado: parece ser que algo le sucedió a su hermano para que ponga esa cara ella.

Oshizu: no se si intentar acercarme a el además que reacción tendrá akane-chan si me le acerco a el.

Tearju: bueno chicas será mejor irnos los chicos deben estar aburridos por que estamos aquí.

Todas: si.

En el parque frente al centro comercial.

Los 3 chicos que vieron lanzar al pelinegro se recuperaron del shock y sus quijadas volvieron a la normalidad.

Rito: con esa cantidad de energía pudo hacer una explosión asi es fantástico.

Ren: ya veo ese era el plan que tenia kurota entonces mañana entrenare para proteger a mi hermana run.

Saruyama: vaya esto es bueno si entreno con ello seria fuerte y asi las chicas estarían lokas por mi mientras sonreía pervertidamente.

En eso las chicas aparecieron con los muchachos conversando de algo.

Rito: ya terminaron de comprar sus cosas.

Chicas: si mañana te sorprenderemos rito-kun/san decía las chicas sonrientes y sonrojadas.

Rito: eee si mientras se le salía una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

Kurota: bueno si ya terminaron de comprar sus cosas nos vamos.

Todos: si

Mientras las chicas caminaban y se reian los gemelos estaban caminando juntos cuando akane lo jalo del brazo y el pelinegro se sorprendio.

Akane: nii dime algo para que estabas haciendo crecer el ki de rito ren y saruyama.

Kurota: tranquilízate si mañana lo sabras mientras se alejaba de ella y caminaba atrás de los demás con las manos atrás de su cabeza y silbando despreocupadamente.

Akane: que estas planeando nii esto es muy sospechoso y lo malo es que no me lo quieres contar a mi mientras hacia un puchero.

Kurota: no puedo dejar que akane se entere eso seria malo y la otras lo sabrían y la pecho plano le diría a su amiga el plan pensándolo seriamente.

Mas tarde en ese dia.

Después de pasear ir a la zona de videojuegos 6 personas y una niñita tamaño pequeño caminaban al hogar yuuki después qie se fueran todos a sus casas.

Lala: que bien se siente verdad rito mientras ella se apegaba al pelinaranja que iba distraído pensando si fue correcto que sus hermanos lo entrenaran.

Nana: suélta a mi anue maldita bestia mientras se le iba abalanzando a rito pero el se esquivo inconcientemente y la pelirrosa de coletitas se dio contra un poste.

Momo: rito-san es mas rápido que a pasado aquí de seguro es culpa de el.

la otra pelirrosa estaba consternada como era posible que rito tenga esa velocidad que estaba planeando el ya que ella estaba en el plan harem.

Kurota: con solo entrenar y sacar a flote su ki se volvió mas agil fuerte y veloz.

Akane: que ha pasado por que rito-nii es mas veloz nii tu tuvistes algo que ver en esa hora que no estábamos verdad.

Lala: como es que rito saco esa velocidad es imposible aquí pasa algo.

Rito: disfrutare del tiempo de diversión por que después me tocara entrenamiento en la sala de tiempo con mis hermanos mientras pensaba sin saber lo que acaba de pasar.

En la casa de Ryoko Mikado en el centro de sainan.

Las dos profesoras y su asistente estaban tomando el te ante una oshizu que estaba en debate de decirle sus sentimientos al pelinegro y arriesgarse a que akane-chan la matara o guardárselo para ella misma y seguir viviendo.

Mikado: de que te preocupas oshizu sabes bien que no puedes negar los sentiemientos por ese muchacho a pesar que es fuerte es denso como una nube.

Tearju: de que estas hablando mikado paso algo que yo no se.

Mikado: bueno nuestra jovencita esta enamorada del joven yuuki.

Tearju: que es enserio de rito-kun como eso es imposible.

Mikado: creo que hay una confusión no es de yuuki rito que ella siente atracción si no del gemelo de akane-chan yuuki kurota.

Tearju: enserio de kurota-kun eso es novedad pero como paso oshizu-chan.

La chica estaba nerviosa y asustada como para decir el porque asi que reuniendo todo el valor que tenia les dijo por que el se parecía mucho a un pelinegro con los mechones de cabellos alborotados con una bandada en su frente y que tambien era fuerte como el.

Mikado: no es coincidencia te has enamorado de su tataranieto me imagino que el chico debio ser un semi-saiyajin y dices que se parece mucho al tatarabuelo de esos dos quiere decir que hubo otro son goku antes de ellos.

Tearju: espera estas diciendo que oshizu-chan se enamoro en el pasado de su tatarabuelo y ahora se enamora de su tataranieto eso es imposible.

Mikado: si lo miras bien de esta manera tearju kurota confeso de que linaje provenia que es la familia guerrera de los saiyajin pero nunca describió a sus ancestros solo dijo el nombre pero nunca como eran.

Tearju: ya entendí es verdad nunca menciono eso solo dijo que hubieron 2 saiyajin que protegieron el planeta durante años y ahora ellos son los últimos que quedan.

Oshizu: si ellos son los últimos quiere decir que ya no quedarían guerreros que protegieran este mundo.

Tearju/Mikado: exactamente si ellos mueren ya no habran guerreros que protejan la tierra.

Decir que la fantasmita estaba aterrada era poco saber que su oportunidad de ser feliz se le escapaba de las manos era mucho para ella y estaba llorando sabia que esto no podía ser cierto.

Mikado: oshizu mientras la abrazaba siento haber dicho eso pero es la cruda realidad si ellos mueren no quedara nada que salve a este mundo de la destrucción.

Oshizu: no puede ser es mentira tiene que ser mentira ellos no pueden morir yo no quiero eso por favor mientras le salían lagrimas.

Tearju: a pesar que es una fantasma tiene sentimientos pero enamorarse de ese chico que es un guerrero parece ser que le lastimo mucho el corazón pensaba mientra veía a su amiga consolando a su asistente que se quedo dormida en su regazo.

En el departamento de mea kurosaki centro-sur de sainan.

Una pelirroja de cola de caballo largo había llegado a su departamento después de platicar con su onne-chan durante toda la tarde para pelear con los gemelos de rito-sempai y derrotarlos en la piscina pero no sabían como ellos eran fuertes.

Mea: esto esta difícil como derrotaremos a los hermanos gemelos de rito-sempai yami-onnechan lo intento 2 veces y fallo y neme-chan tambien pero salio derrotada.

Nemesis: con que por fin llegas mea.

Mea: neme-chan te encuentras bien mientras decía eso su maestra se dejo descubrir como su estado de recuperación ya sus heridas están al 80% mas su ropa se había arreglado.

Nemesis: esos malditos gemelos nunca les perdonare lo que me hicieron como se atrevieron a pelear conmigo esas malditas cucarachas.

Mea: esas cucarachas te dieron un paliza y no solamente a ti a onne-chan tambien asi que no te quejes.

Nemesis: estas muy insolente mea y ahora que tienes planeado para mañana.

Mea: iremos a la piscina y onne-chan y yo pelearemos hay para matarlos y de paso tambien con rito-sempai.

Nemesis: por fin algo recurrente pero si no resulta ese plan.

Mea: no lo había pensado pues creo que si no funciona tendremos que dejar eso de eliminar a rito-sempai y quedarnos quietas.

Nemesis: bueno creo que tengo un amigo que se encargara de eliminarlos en caso de que no funcione.

La pelirroja se sorprendio por que su master dijo eso de quien estaba hablando.

Casa de la familia yuuki.

Eran las 6:30 pm y los gemelos iban caminando con las princesas y rito hasta que vieron a mikan en eso charlaron de que iban mañana a la piscina y que suspendieron las clases hasta que se arreglen unos desperfectos en la preparatoria la castaña quedo sorprendida pero se estaba dando la idea de quienes fueron la culpa.

Mikan: como siempre son unos destructores y ahora por que fue la pelea.

En eso los gemelos relataron que una morena de materia gris se apareció diciendo que los eliminaría y de paso a rito bueno ellos peliaron con todo su entusiasmo pero fue en vano por que ella salio derrotada.

La castaña estaba sorprendida con solo 2 dias en japon y ya causaron destrucción eso un caso perdido en eso llegaron a la casa y la castaña comenzó a preparar la cena mientras los demás se entretenían en algo.

Mikan: bueno ya es hora de cenar.

Todos: si.

La cena transcurrio tranquilamente entre risas y platica hasta que terminaron rito se fue al sofá con lala momo nana y celine mientras mikan estaba lavando los platos y los gemelos afuera en el patio haciendo katas entre los dos pero golpes pequeños.

Akane: vamos nii-san pelea enserio esto es aburrido mientras estaba en pose de pelea.

Kurota: sabes bien que no podemos pelear enserio destruiríamos la casa y el vecindario.

Akane: pues si no vas a pelear enserio entonces yo te hare pelear mientras se transformaba en super saiyajin y desaparecia delante de el.

Kurota: que dices mientras el reaccionaba tarde su hermana apareció atrás de el y le dio un codazo en la nuca el pelinegro quedo aturdido por ese golpe y cuando se dio vuelta su hermana lo recibió con un combo de golpes hasta que le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda haciendo que su gemelo retrocediera unos pasos.

La pelirubia sonreía pensaba que su hermano se rendiría pero el pelinegro le quito su puño de la cara y sonriendo le dio una patada a su hermana que la mando volando hacia la pared pero ella impulsándose se lanzo contra su hermano mientras se escuchaban ondas de choque.

Rito: que pasa y ese estruendo.

Momo: parece que viene del patio donde están kurota y akane-san.

Nana: que estarán haciendo esos tontos.

Lala: de seguro están practicando para evitar ser lentos o debe ser su rutina.

Mikan: cual es el estruendo que hacen vibrar toda la casa.

Peke: parece ser que los dos elevaron sus poderes y están peleando enserio.

Todos: que dijistes peke.

En el patio de la casa yuuki.

Los gemelos se daban golpes a diestra y siniestra y las ondas de choque que aparecían mientras se elevaban al cielo se daban golpes akane le golpeo en el estomago ella se elevo arriba y su hermano fue casi al suelo en eso los dos a toda velocidad se chocaron los codos creando una onda bastante grande sacudiendo las casas vecinas la pelirubia estaba furiosa y comenzó atacarlo velozmente mientras el esquivaba los ataques y estaba enojado.

Kurota: rayos como fastidias mientras el desaparecia.

Akane: nii-san le dijo molesta mientras ella volaba directo a el y desaparecia.

En eso comenzaron las ondas y las siluetas a golpearse mientras el estruendo se hacia mas grande en eso llegaron los demás que estaban sorprendidos que se movieran a esa velocidad en eso kurota apareció y akane estaba detrás de el el pelinegro le quiso dar un codazo pero ella desaparecio en eso el se sorprendio por que no sabia donde estaba su hermana hasta que su hermano con el brazo se lo llevo por delante a su gemelo el se giro y callo en el suelo y ella se voltio para darle una patada para que el cayera acostado en la jardinera mientras ella aterrizaba en el suelo en estado super saiyajin.

Akane: eres tan lento nii-san o no peleastes enserio.

Kurota: me atacastes a esa velocidad estoy sorprendido y si no quería pelear enserio.

Akane: que aburrido eres mientras volvia a la normalidad y se iba a su habitación.

Kurota: mañana te vere pelear enserio contra esas armas trans veremos si estas a la altura hermanita decía en sus pensamientos.

Rito: que paso por que era ese estruendo kurota.

Mikan: cuantas veces les he dicho que no peleen destruirán las casas.

Kurota: solo estábamos entrenando y calentando eso es todo si me permiten ire a mi habitación para ducharme e irme a la cama.

Los miembros de la casa estaban sorprendidos como pueden ellos estar tan tranquilos mientras cada uno volvia a sus cosas.

En la nave luna de konjiki no yami en los cielos de sainan.

Una chica con el cabello rubio largo estaba en su nave sobrevolando los cielos de la ciudad pensando en lo que dijo su hermana mea sobre atacar y derrotar a los gemelos en la piscina y de paso matar a yuuki rito.

Yami: como se le puede ocurrir esa idea a mea pero no puedo perder esta oportunidad de matar a esos malditos y de paso a yuuki rito en la piscina pero no estaba segura si mikan iria.

En eso se puso a pensar todo lo ocurrido desde que ellos aparecieron hasta tener esa pelea con yuuki akane donde la derribo de simples golpes y de paso la transformación de yuuki rito que la consterno bastante ese chico era sumiso e ingenuo y muy idiota pero nunca se espero esa reacción y mirada furiosa departe de el.

Yami: lo lamento mikan pero la decisión esta tomada mañana será todo o nada eliminare a esos malditos gemelos y tambien yuuki rito espero que me perdones.

En la casa de la doctora mikado.

Después de que la fantamista descubriera la verdad acerca de los guerreros saiyajin y llegando a saber que ellos son los protectores de la tierra y si mueren este mundo caera en las profundidades del caos y terror sin que nadie lo pueda defender o derrotar el mal que invada este planeta la expresión de ella cambio a triste viendo sus oportunidad de ser feliz se le vino encima.

En eso la doctora llevo a oshizu a su recamara y para que descanzara fue un dia muy duro para ella y estaba cansada tanto mentalmente como psicológicamente.

Hay la castaña observo a la peliazul dormida ella quería enarmorse y sentir ser amada pero no pudo por que ella murió en el pasado hace 400 años haora ella quiere tener el mismo sentimiento pero no puede por que ese chico es un guerrero saiyajin que tarde o temprano morirá en batalla.

Mikado: siento tanto haberte dicho eso oshizu pero es mejor que enteraras de la verdad pero creo que ese chico no es un mal partido para ti pero como reaccionara akane-chan cuando se entere de que estas enamorada de su hermano mientras lo decía entre susurros para ella misma mientras se iba de la habitación de la chica y cerraba la puerta.

Tearju: parece que oshizu-chan se durmió debio afectarle mucho lo que dijistes.

Mikado: yo tampoko me di cuenta que su enamoramiento sobre ese chico fuera tan fuerte pero espero que se pueda calmar ella y piense bien que hacer.

Tearju: me preocupa mucho que sucederá apartir de ahora habran cosas muy locas y malas que ella no debe estar incluida en lo que pase seria muy peligroso.

Mikado: espero que esto funcione quiero que sea feliz pero tampoco quiero que sufra por ese muchacho.

Las dos se quedaron viendo si es verdad que hay otro saiyajin aparte de ellos pues se enamorarían del.

En la capital del oeste en la corporación capsula.

Los hermanos brief estaban en la sala de estar cuando de pronto sono el teléfono de la casa.

Sirvienta: haruka-ojou-sama tiene una llamada para usted es su amiga akane.

Haruka: akane que raro por que me llamaría ella de seguro querra decirme algo mientras la sirvienta le pasaba el teléfono.

Haruka: alo akane como estas paso algo.

Akane: gracias por preguntar haruka si estamos bien pero quería preguntarte algo estas disponible mañana por la mañana eso de las 10 am.

Haruka: no lo se creo que si por que.

Akane: pues quería invitarte a la piscina mañana y tambien trae al sarcástico de tu hermano.

Haruka: a la piscina es enserio pero son las 8 pm donde conseguiría un traje de baño para mañana.

Akane: eres una chica millonaria deberías tener mucho de esos bueno te dejo te espero mañana.

Haruka: espera en que piscina será para decirle a vegeta-nii.

Akane: a cierto será a la salida norte de sainan y es piscina y parque de atracciones se llama mundo super.

Haruka: esta bien yo ire con nii-san gracias por avisarme.

Akane: te espero mañana y corto la llamada.

Vegeta: y quien te llamaba hermanita parece que escuche akane estoy en lo cierto.

Haruka: si nos invito a la piscina mañana a las 10 am tenemos que estar se llama mundo super.

Vegeta: y ese milagro.

Haruka: bueno hemos sido amigos de la infancia con ellos asi iremos mañana vegeta-nii asi que prepárate.

Vegeta: como quieras hermanita mientras el se iba a su recamara pensando que su rival no se le acercara a su hermana por que hay mismo le declara la guerra.

Haruka: esto será un oportunidad para acercarme a kurota-kun y demostrarle mi sentimientos a el en eso llamo a las empleadas para que la ayudaran a mirar que traje de baño le quedaba a ella.

Al dia siguiente.

Todos estaban preparados en la casa yuuki pues tanto kurota y akane tenían sus ropas que siempre usaban por que ellos decían que era comoda para disgusto de mikan y risa nerviosa de rito mientras unas confundidas princesas.

En la casa de kotegawa ella ya estaba preparada con todo según iba a vigilar a rito y a sus hermanos para que no hagan nada desvergonzado pero ella no va a desaprovechar esta oportunidad de estar cerca de el.

En la casa de sairenji era lo mismo la peliazul tenia confianza de que con ese traje de baño impactaría a rito y de paso se confesaría sus sentimientos.

En la casa de ren y run ellos estaban preparados run iniciaría el plan de ataque con traje de baño para que su rito-kun quede impactado y hacer cosas pervertidas con el.

En el caso de ren el estaba preparado para proteger a su hermana en caso de que comienze una pelea como lo pretende el pelinegro.

En la casa de risa momioka estaba su amiga mio y estaban preparadas para todo.

Saruyama ya tenia todo planeado para hoy y de paso coquetear unas chicas en la piscina.

En la casa de mikado ella junto con su amiga y ayudante estaban listas y oshizu lo pensó y se le declararía al pelinegro ella va con todo.

Las hermanas trans estaban listas para la pelea de hoy confiadas de que les podían ganar a los gemelos yuuki y de paso matar a rito.

Nemesis sonreía siniestramente por que llego el dia donde veria a esos insectos muertos para que no se metan donde no los llaman.

Los hermanos brief ya estaban preparados y se dirigían a donde los dijo akane hoy será un dia muy interesente.

Piscina y parque de atracciones mundo super al norte de sainan.

Después de un largo viaje todos habían llegado en grupo menos haruka y vegeta ya que ellos todavía seguían en curso.

Kurota: vaya que bueno que llegamos a que si akane.

Akane: si ya estaba aburrida de estar en ese bus no había nada interesante.

Lala: si ya es hora de relajarnos y divertirnos hoy.

Todos: si.

Chicas: hoy es el dia que rito-kun/san caera a mis pies con el traje de baño.

Chicos: estaremos preparados para lo que se avecine ya que kurota asegura que yami y mea atacaran hoy.

Mikado: oshizu.

Oshizu: si mikado-sensei.

Mikado: hoy es el dia que le confesaras a kurota que le gustas.

Oshizu: pero mikado-sensei si el no me los corresponde o akane-chan me mata.

Mikado: no te preocupes por eso ahora ve por ese chico.

Oshizu: si gracias mikado-sensei.

Mientras en los cielos del norte de sainan.

Los hermanos brief están a 15 km de su destino y en 30 minutos llegarían ya que se levantaron tarde y desayunaron deprisa.

Haruka: vegeta-nii eres un baka como se te ocurre apagar todas las alarmas de la casa.

Vegeta: me disculpo si solo quería desconectar la mia nunca imagine que tambien se dañara la tuya hermanita.

Mientras ellos iban deprisa se veía sus destellos de ki en los campos del norte de sainan.

En mundo super.

Todos los chicos habían entrado ya y estaban maravillados ya que dieron un paseo y recorrieron sus alrededores pero antes de que ellos fueran a la piscina.

Kurota: que bueno que dejamos todo en los camerinos para observar el parque de diversiones antes de irnos a la piscina.

Todos: de acuerdo.

Pero antes de que eso pasara los instintos de peligro de kurota akane rito ren y saruyama se activaron y vieron el peligro acercarse.

Akane: al suelo todos.

Los chicos no se opusieron y se agacharon ya que paso una cuchilla enorme y unas garras que atravesaban el suelo.

Los que estaban en el parque se asustaron y se escondieron otros salieron en busca de la salida.

En eso el pelinegro les dijo a rito a ren y saruyama que llevaran a las chicas a un lugar seguro ellas asintieron pero mikan se negaba por que se preocupaba por sus hermanos en eso el polvo se diviso y pudo ver una cabellara dorada larga y una cabellera pelirroja con una trenza larga hasta sus pies.

La castaña esta estupefacta de que su amiga los quiere aniquilar cuando prometio que no lo haría.

Mikan: yami-san prometistes que nunca mas atacarías a las personas.

Yami: lo siento mikan pero es hora de que termine con lo que comenze y eso es aniquilar a los gemelos y rito yuuki.

Ren: ya vámonos de aquí.

Todos: si mientras salían corriendo el parque quedo vacio pero solo estaban 4 personas los gemelos y las trans que iba a iniciar una pelea.

A 3 km de mundo super al norte de sainan.

Los hermanos brief iban lo mas rápido posible a ese lugar pero sintieron que algo paso por que el ki de sus amigos se elevo de seguro debe haber problemas pensaron los dos mientras volaban a velocidad dejando el rastro de ki que desaparecia poco a poco.

En mundo super.

Los gemelos presentían que esto iba a ocurrir pero estaban furiosos por que arruinar el dia familiar con sus amigos.

Kurota: vaya otra vez son ustedes como siempre todo lo arruinan.

Akane: justo cuando nos íbamos a divertir kurota eliminalas vamos que esperas.

Kurota: mmmmmm de acuerdo mientras caminaba donde estaba la rubia.

Yami: mea apártate de aquí.

Mea: si mientras ella se iba.

En eso comenzó la pelea el pelinegro expulso su ki e hizo vibrar el suelo en eso corrió y se dio una barrida contra la pelidorada que se alzo en el aire con sus alas en eso recupero la compostura y le lanzo una bola de ki ella lo esquivo y exploto con el edificio el pelinegro se alzo en el aire y comenzaron los golpes juntaron codos kurota le dio una patada en la rodilla y eso no le hizo nada cuando yami iba atacarlo pero el se dio la chilena para mandarla contra el poste de la montaña rusa.

Yami: aaaa eso me dolio.

Pero no pudo decir nada mas por que el pelinegro apareció cerca y le dio un puñetazo y después un codazo para mandarla contra una casa que estaba hay.

En eso akane observaba la batalla hasta que vio una explosión y fruncio el ceño definitivamente su hermano se esta confiando.

En eso yami se incorpora y transforma su brazo izquierdo en una lazer para lanzarcelo al pelinegro aunque el los esquivaba desapareciendo y apareciendo hasta que un puñetazo de yami lo sorprendio sacándole sangre de la boca.

Mea: le ganara yami-onnechan tiene que ganar lo decía la pelirroja mientras ella veía pelear a su hermana.

En eso la pelidorada y el pelinegro se intercambian golpes hasta que una patada de yami lo hizo gemir de dolor kurota volo contra los carruseles y fue cayendo de picada yami iba a rematarlo hasta que apareció akane para darle un puñetazo y mandarla contra las ventanas de un restaurante golpeandose contra los vidrios y dañándolos en el proceso.

Un pelinegro molesto se elevo hasta donde estaba su hermana y le dijo.

Kurota: no interfieras en esta pelea akane mientras lo decía furioso.

Akane: eres un mal perdedor estuvistes a punto de perder vamos hay que eliminar a estas insectas mientras lo decía sonrientemente y desapareciendo los dos al mismo tiempo.

En eso la pelirroja se asusto ya que los dos venían directo hacia su hermana.

Mea: cuidado onne-chan.

En eso los gemelos iniciaron el ataque kurota salio detrás de akane y se coloco a su lado mientras yami se incorporaba del golpe akane bajo hasta los pies de ella y le dio una manotazo para desequilibrarla el pelinegro aprovecho eso y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago después la pelirubia se impulso poniendo su mano izquierda en el suelo y dándole un puñetazo a la pelidorada en la barbilla que ella grito de dolor mientras akane se ponía de cabeza con una sonrisa.

Al ver esto mea se lanzo contra los gemelos pero akane se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y en la posición que estaba junto las manos y le lanzo una bola de energía que fue a estrellarse contra mea que gemia de dolor y la mando unos pasos atrás mientras akane se daba la media vuelta y sus siluetas se vean en la rueda moscovita hasta que se pararon en un bagon de la rueda quedando un poco lejos.

En eso la peliroja se impulsa hacia akane y la ataca con un combos de golpes que la rubia esquivo pero le dio dos golpes en el pecho a mea en eso se elevo para seguir a la par después le lanzo un puñetazo pero akane lo esquivo y le dio un golpe a mea ella enojada le dio un rodillazo a la rubia haciendo gemir de dolor.

Akane: maldita dijo mientras le daba un puñetazo en la cara para que ella cayera pero la rubia la sostuvo del cuello de la camisa mientras sonreía.

Mea: rayos.

Lo que dijo la peliroja la molesto con la mano derecho creo una esfera de energía que se la iba a lanzar hasta que yami se dio cuenta.

Yami: mea mientras corria a socorrerla pero el pelinegro no estaba contento.

Kurota: espera mientras le lanzaba un rayo de energía grande.

Eso el yami pateo a akane de lado ella aflojo a mea y el rayo impacto contra ellas dejando a mea herida y yami atrapándola en el acto en eso akane les lanzo la bola de energía explotando sobre la espalda de la pelidorada después ella bajo al suelo y los hermanos comenzaron a explotar las cosas del parque de diversiones y la piscina.

En el edificio donde estaban los muchachos.

Lala y los demás no podían creer lo que estaba pasando ellos llegaron para divertirse y pasarlo en grande pero yami y mea aparecieron buscando pelea.

Nana: estas bestias destruyeron todo.

Momo: que bueno que nos salimos de hay no quería verme en vuelta en eso.

Run: que mal todo por culpa de yami-san y mea-san por que paso esto yo quería tener una cita con rito-kun.

Kotegawa/Sairenji: no eras la única que quería tener una cita con yuuki-kun lo dijeron pensando y suspirando.

Ren: que bueno que estamos a salvo o eso creo.

Saruyama: a este dia no puede ser peor para nosotros.

Mikado: no puede ser por culpa de esas dos oshizu no pudo decirle a ese chico de sus sentimientos.

Tearju: con que las intenciones de yami de buscar pelea siguen cuando terminen la reprendere mucho.

Mikan: no puedo creer que yami me haiga mentido sobre esa promesa de no matar a nadie lo decía mientras se le salían lagrimas.

Pero no contaron que dos chicos habían estado cerca de ellos observando la pelea.

Vegeta: vaya asi que mi amigo/rival se esta enfrentando con esa insectas de nivel bajo.

Haruka: jajajajajajaja es verdad que aburrido es eso nii-san.

Los demás se sorprendieron de escuchar esas voces y voltearon a ver y había 2 chicos el uno con el cabello para arriba como si desafiara la gravedad y estaba vestido con una camisa de botones de color amarilla y unos pantalones jean de color azul con las botas blancas de color amarillo y sus guantes sobresaliendo los dedos mientras la otra era una chica de cabello azul como de la forma de akane llevaba un vestido rojo largo con botas rojas y una diadema en su cabeza y unas muñequeras en las manos.

Todos: quienes son ustedes.

De regreso en la pelea en mundo super.

Todo era explosiones mientras yami esquiva las bolas de energía hasta que se escondio en unos escombros en eso los gemelos bajaron y dispararon dos rayos cada uno hacia un barco causando una tremenda explosión.

Los dos estaban cerca de los escombros en eso yami miro hacia el lado derecho y estaba el pelinegro pero el mira para donde estaba ella y se asusto miro al lado izquiero pero estaba akane ella esta sudando hasta que la pelirubia miro sonrio se dio la vuelta alzo la mano para arriba en eso yami cerro los ojos y protegio a mea y se escucho una explosión tremenda.

Bomm eso hizo cegar a todos los que estaban escondidos en el edificio mientras vegeta y haruka salían de hay.

El parque y la piscina estaban destruidos todo en escombros por los resultados de la pelea con las hermanas trans mientras akane miraba como estaba eso suspiro y dijo.

Akane: mmmm no tiene sentido jugar aquí ya no queda nada.

Kurota: hay que darle el golpe final a esas idiotas mientras se volteaba a ver a su gemela que estaba sentada en los escombros.

Akane: mmm seguramente ya murieron mientras se ponía de pie con las manos en los bolsillos patiando una roca si sigue con vida las veremos el lunes vámonos.

Kurota: juju tienes razón mientras seguía a su hermana.

Vegeta: vaya son unos destructores para eso querían que viniéramos.

Kurota: vegeta lo lamentamos jamas pretendimos esto.

Haruka: no te preocupes pero ya que esto esta destruido vámonos a otra parte.

Amigos: de acuerdo mientras encendian sus auras y volaban a toda velocidad saliendo de hay.

En el edificio que estaba en ruinas.

Los chicos pudieron observar de las ventanas que todo estaba destruido y en ruinas gracias a la pelea de los gemelos contra las hermanas trans.

Chicas: son unos destructores como es que pueden estar tan tranquilos.

Mikado: bueno parece ser que ellos están aquí para proteger a rito y mikan y darles entrenamiento a los dos.

Mikan; esperen que proteger a nosotros y entrenamiento a que se refiere mikado-sensei.

Tearju: es una orden que dio tu mama tus hermanos nos dijeron.

Chicos: bueno tenemos que salir de aquí.

Chicas: que van hacer ustedes.

En eso los muchachos extendieron las manos y comenzaron a brillar.

Chicos: listos ahora mientras lanzaban para hacer una explosión que atravesó el edificio saliendo disparada hasta chocar con otras ruinas haciendo una explosión.

Las chicas se quedaron con la quijada abierta de nuevo como esos idiotas pudieron hacer eso pensaron que eran débiles y están demostrando lo contrario.

Chicos: buenos salgamos de aquí ellos ya se fueron mientras salían para contemplar el panorama desolado que estaban viendo.

Cuando las chicas salieron del edificio y vieron el panorama se dieron cuenta de lo peligrosos que eran los gemelos si atacaban a un familiar o amigo cercanos.

Chicas: que miedo que pasara el el papa/rey del universo se entera de esto.

Cuando todos pensaron que se habían calmado las cosas yami y mea volvieron por la revancha pero salieron derrotadas por los gemelos.

Rito y los muchachos salvaron a las chicas pero ahora ellas están extrañas por como aprendieron eso.

Como será ahora que ellos han puesto en existencia sus poderes y como le hara el rey deviluke al enterarse que hay guerreros mas poderosos y que son hermanos de yuuki rito ahora los pretendientes lo saben y vendrán a matar a su hermano pero ellos podrán evitarlo y enseñarles a elevar sus poderes para que se proteja véalo en el siguiente capitulo de nuevo comienzo y nuevas aventuras de yuuki rito.

Insertar Ending de To Love Ru 1ra Temporada

Nuevos Comienzo y Nuevas Aventuras de Yuuki Rito.

Voz de Akane: será que ellas se rindieron.

Voz de Kurota: posiblemente pero si vuelven atacar nosotros la mandaremos a la enfermería.

Voz de Zastin: en verdad ellos son tan fuertes me pregunto que pensara su majestad cuando se entere que hay alguien mas fuerte que el.

Voz de Lacopso: ja ahora sale que yuuki rito es fuerte acabere con ese maldito gusano.

Voz de Ghi Bree: ahora me las pagaras yuuki rito te matare y te robare a lala.

Voz de Gid: vaya eso es una sorpresa asi que existen chicos mas fuertes entonces ire a la tierra quiero ver que tan poderosos pueden ser mientras lo decía con una sonrisa siniestra.

Voz: de nemesis: ya sabes raiga los de la foto son los malditos que han fastidiado mis planes quiero que los elimines.

Voz de raiga: un jovencito con cabello negro y largo y una bufanda en el cuello kurota tal como te describieron y akane chica rubia muy atractiva en serio estos enanos son los que esa bruja les tiene miedo.

Voz de Kurota/Akane: quien eres y que quieres con nosotros.

Voz de Raiga: me contrataron para matarlos pero los veo inofensivos no se por que esa enana de nemesis les tiene miedo bueno hare esto y de paso me llevare a lala.

Voz de Kurota: enserio crees que puedes derrotarnos.

Voz de Akane: ya que has llegado a ese punto no te dejare escapar peleare con todos mis fuerzas y te matare.

En el próximo capitulo de nuevo comienzo y nuevas aventuras de yuuki rito será el rey deviluke se entera de la verdad y los pretendientes toman acciones no se lo pierdan.

Raiga: como es posible que ellos sean tan fuertes.

Lala: no puede ser mataron a raiga.

Pikoro: no puedo creer que en verdad haigan echo esa técnica la danza sadica pensé que eso era prohibido.

Dende: esto se salio de control señor pikoro será mejor que se presente y los detenga.

Rito: lacopso y ghi bree parece que no aprenden ahora verán mientras les lanzaba un kamehameha a los dos y los envía a volar.

Ringo: parece ser que ahora todo esta descubierto y ellos tendrán que enfrentar los peligros.

Rito: mis poderes se elevaron esos tontos no pueden conmigo.

En el capitulo anterior de nuevo comienzo y nuevas aventuras de yuuki rito yami y el pelinaranja despertaron en la enfermería por que estaban en capsulas de recuperación y despertaron en la tarde.

Las chicas viendo el desastre que provoco yami al hacer que rito se enojara decidieron ir a la piscina para que el pelinaranja se relajara y asi no se transformara en super saiyajin pero todo salio mal cuando las trans buscaron la revancha contra los gemelos y perdieron.

Nemesis entro en la desesperación total y llamara a un viejo amigo raiga será que el derrotara a los gemelos.

Lacopso y Ghi bree desafiaran a rito para quitarle a lala.

Una feroz batalla se viene para los hermanos yuuki contra un asesino y dos prometidos de lala y podrán ganar véalo a hora.

Nuevo Comienzo Nuevas Aventuras de Yuuki Rito

Introducir Opening de la 1ra Temporada de To Love Ru

Capitulo 7.

Hoy presentamos: el rey deviluke se entera de la verdad y los pretendientes toman acciones.

Ha pasado una semana desde lo que ocurrio en la piscina del parque de mundo super y todas quedaron en shock ese dia como después de salir del edificio todo esta destruido pero lo mas impresionante es que los buenos para nada de rito ren y saruyama haigan buscado una salida.

Dia actual.

En la casa de ryoko mikado.

Tearju estaba furiosa con yami por lo que hizo hace una semana en mundo super y cuales fueron las consecuencias de sus actos.

Tearju: sabes lo has hecho yami-chan por poco te matan ellos por que no entiendes que no puedes matar a rito-kun.

Yami: nadie dice que te preocupes tearju además ya te dije es un contrato y tengo que eliminar a yuuki rito.

Tearju: entiende que ellos son fuertes nunca le podrias ganar ni siquiera con el darkness su transformación del super saiyajin supera tu poder por mucho incluso te podrían matar.

A fuera de la habitación mea y mikado escuchaban la acalorada discusión entre madre e hija por lo que paso ya que ellas despertaron en esta semana y bueno por como las encontraron en un estado deplorable.

Yami: ya te he dicho que no eres nadie para preocuparte por mi cumpliré mi objetivo y nadie me detendrá.

Tearju: que no entiendes lo peligrosos que son kurota-kun y akane-chan ya te lo han desmostrado ni si quiera estas a su nivel la próxima podrias morir.

Yami: soy un arma que esperabas soy la asesina mas famosa y fuerte de la galaxia no permitiré que unos malditos monos me maten eso nunca.

Mientras seguían la acalorada discusión donde tearju estaba a punto de llorar por la forma que yami le hablaba la pelirroja estaba sorprendida pero tambien un poco preocupada por lo que dijo su onne-chan pensó asi durante mucho tiempo ya que estaba sola y nemesis fue la única que estuvo hay para ella pero haora las cosas eran distintas cuando conocio a nana.

Mikado: tearju tiene razón ustedes cometieron una locura sabiendo cual eran los resultados.

Mea: nunca pensé que esto podría ocurrir además fue orden de master para que onne-chan vuelva a ser como antes.

Mikado: y que crees que pasara si yami-chan vuelve a ser esa asesina kurota y akane la mataran ya que representaría un peligro para la tierra.

Mea: y que tienen que ver ellos con el planeta.

Mikado: son guerreros saiyajines ellos son los protectores de este mundo son lo que le dicen guerreros z.

Mea: que espere como sabe usted de eso sensei abriendo los ojos incredulamente.

Mikado: ellos lo confesaron la semana pasada cuando ustedes se fueron son descendientes de un saiyajin de raza pura llamado son-goku y aunque ustedes los desafíen perderan por que sus poderes son superiores a los suyos.

La pelirroja esta sorprendida esa no la esperaba ahora entendia como eran tan fuertes y como derrotaron a su master aunque estaba en duda si era necesario matar a su sempai.

Corporación Capsula.

Los hermanos brief estaban entrenando en el jardi y haciendo katas no podían creer lo que presenciaron hace una semana sus amigos tenían un cambio de personalidad muy raro pareciendo que no eran ellos mismo.

Vegeta: haruka que te pasa esta distraída sucedió algo.

Haruka: no nada vegeta-nii solo me conmociono ver a kurota y akane de esa manera peleando como si no fueran ellos mismo.

Vegeta: a mi me extraño tambien que ese insecto se haiga comportado de esa manera será por esas estúpidas con las que pelearon.

Haruka: a decir verdad no me gusto esa personalidad de mi futuro esposo.

Vegeta: otra vez con eso haruka cuantas veces te he dicho que ese insecto no será tu futuro esposo.

Haruka: acéptalo nii ya te dije que no hare insesto contigo.

Mientras ellos discutían su madre los miraba y pensó que en que haruka esta feliz por saber que ella seria futura esposa de kurota-kun pero su hijo vegeta se la estaba poniendo difícil.

Departamento de mea kurosaki en el centro de sainan.

Nemesis estaba frustrada porque pensó que su discipula y oscuridad dorada acabarían con esos entrometidos pero las cosas no salieron como ella esperaba mea quedo incosciente por una semana igual que oscuridad dorada.

Nemesis: no puedo creer que esas tontas no puedan ganarles a esos insectos esto ya es demasiado molesto quiero acabar con esas cucarachas.

La morena quedo pensando como paso esto de donde salieron por que nunca se supo de que yuuki rito tendría hermanos gemelos que sean tan poderosos.

Nemesis: ni modo tendre que llamar a raiga para que me solucione este problema yo no puedo por esos malditos parecen ser que saben percibir el ki.

La morena estaba decidida acabar con esto de una vez por todas sin importar lo que pase con este mugroso planeta.

En el jardín de la casa yuuki.

En el jardín se encontraban los gemelos y rito practicando katas y golpes suaves para ellos su hermano iba mejorando y seguía su ritmo.

Kurota: vamos hermanito eso es todo lo que tienes mientras esquivaba los golpes de rito que iban con fuerza pero el solo los evitaba.

Rito: mientras se separaban deja de esquivar mis golpes kurota ataca tu tambien mientras iba a por el pero no se esperaba lo siguiente.

En eso el pelinegro le dio un puñetazo y una patada en el estomago para mandarlo contra la pared.

Akane: te pasastes nii-san es entrenamiento para que pueda controlar sus poderes y el ki no para matarlo.

Kurota: esta bien terminamos por hoy mañana iremos a una isla despoblada al sur me escucharon.

Rito: tan lejos para entrenar.

Akane: haremos que expulses tus poderes para que puedas volar y lanzar bolas de energía.

Rito: enserio ustedes harian eso por mi.

Kurota/Akane: claro que eres nuestro hermano sangre de nuestra sangre y estamos aquí para entrenarte y que te conviertas en el guerrero mas poderoso.

Rito: gracias por lo que están haciendo por mi.

En la sala de la casa yuuki.

Las hermanas pelirrosadas y mikan con celine estaban asomadas viendo con los gemelos entrenaban a rito y se hacia mas agil.

Lala: parece ser que rito hace 1 semana esta entrenando pero es mas fuerte y mas agil el entrenamiento con ellos esta resultando.

Momo: tu crees onne-sama pero nosotras debemos proteger a rito-san.

Nana: yo se al punto al que quieres llegar momo además quien le podría hacer daño a esa bestia.

Lala: nana que te dije sobre decirle a rito asi mientras fruncia el ceño por eso akane te quiere hacer daño.

Nana: lo siento anue es que es la costumbre.

Momo: te respondo a esa pregunta nana recuerda que hay pretendientes que quieren el trono de devilike y quieren casarse a la fuerza con onne-sama y asi ser emperadores del universo y ellos no aceptan a rito-san como prometido de onne-sama.

Mikan: estas diciendo que rito se puede estar enfrentando a los pretendientes de lala que quieran lastimarlo.

Lala: si eso es verdad.

Mikan: ahora si me preocupa esto de que en verdad rito pelee con esos pretendientes tuyos lala.

Nana: no te preocupes con ellos aquí dudo que le puedan hacer daño a esa bes digo rito mientras pensaba como akane en las dos veces por poco la mataba cuando derrotaron a yami y mea en la piscina tambien el dia que le ganaron en un pelea a nemesis y cuando vencio a sus animales de un solo golpe transformado en super saiyajin ellos son de temer pero me pregunto si papa podrá acabar con ellos.

En el departamento de sairenji.

Dos peliazules estaban comiendo el almuerzo la una feliz y la otra triste y decepcionada por lo que paso hace una semana en la piscina y que no pudo declararse al pelinaranja por culpa de yami y mea.

La una tenia el pelo azul largo y tenia mas edad pero se consideraba joven si se llamaba akiho sairenji es la hermana mayor de haruna sairenji.

Akiho: que te pasa haruna en esta semana no has comido bien y te veo diprimida algo ocurrio en la piscina ese dia y no me has contado.

Haruna: no nee-chan no es nada solo estoy aburrida eso es todo.

Akiho: haruna no me ocultes cosas se muy bien que eso no es lo que te a pasado puedes confiar en mi.

Haruna: esta bien nee-chan te lo dire todo.

En eso haruna le comenzó a contar a su hermana mayor lo que paso de su enamoramiento hacia rito aunque la sairenji mayor lo sabia solo quería que su hermanita se lo confirmara después de como aparecieron de la nada dos gemelos que resultaron ser hermanos de rito y los problemas con yami y después con nemesis y la pelea en la piscina mas sobre una leyenda alienígena fuera de este mundo que tiene vinculado a su primer amor el super saiyajin.

Akiho estaba sorprendida pensó que lala era la única extraterrestre que había aquí en la tierra aparte de las que menciono su hermana pequeña pero nunca se imagino que el primer amor de haruna fuera tambien un extraterrestre.

Akiho: espera estas diciendo que rito yuuki no es humano haruna.

Haruna: si es humado nee-chan solo que el es como mezcla o hibrido mitad humano-saiyajin asi que tambien estoy sorprendida.

Akiho: quien diría que ese jovencito seria mitad extraterrestre ahora la pregunta es esta haruna que haras.

Haruna: a que te refieres con eso nee-chan.

Akiho: pues ahora que saben que rito es mitad extraterrestre no dudaran en quedarse para ellas y sabiendo cuantas chicas hay alrededor de el.

Haruna: nee-chan q-que dices mientras estaba sonrojada.

Akiho: sabes ahora se tu depresión esta semana tu te le ibas a confesar a ese chico ese dia en la piscina pero las cosas no te salieron bien debido a que los otros chicos pelearon con las otras alieniginas verdad.

Haruna: si es verdad me le iba a confesar por eso compre un traje de baño para ver si asi capturaba su atención pero todo salio mal mientras se le salían las lagrimas.

Akiho vio a su hermana triste no quería verla a si en verdad ella estaba enamorada de ese chico pero su timidez le ganaba tal vez si hicieron que ellos salieran para ver si se le confesaba.

Akiho: tengo una idea y si sales a una cita con el y te le confiesas tus sentimientos.


End file.
